Save You Tonight
by KendallsCoverGirl13
Summary: Daisy gets pregnant by Kendall, but he wants nothing to do with it. But someone else does. When Kendall finds that out, he suddenly wants to be there for her and his child. Daisy just gets stuck in between. STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY! PLEASE R&R!
1. Indenial

She couldn't believe it. It was just one time. One drunken hook up. How could she be so stupid? She should've layed off the alchohol. Now look at the mess she's in.

Now here she is. Sitting in here bathroom, with a _positive _pregnancy test.

All she could do was think back to that night. How she met him, and how it happened.

_flashback.._

_She walked into the club with her closest girls, Abigail, Megan, and flashed their fake ID's, which fooled the securities and got them in. They immidietly to go the dance floor and begin dancing._

_As she's dancing with her girls, she notices a short latino black-haired looking guy walk up to her and her friends. She smiles a bit. He's cute._

_"Hey," he greeted over the loud music. "What's your name?"_

_"I'm Daisy," she replied. "You are?"_

_"Carlos," he grinned. He stuck his hand out, and she shook it, but he didn't let go after that. "Who are your friends?"_

_"This is Abigail, Megan, and Audrey," she replied, pointing to each of them as she said they're name with her free hand._

_"Hey cutie," Megan winked. _

_Carlos chuckled. "You guys wanna go take some shots with me and my friends?"_

_"Hell yeah!" Audrey exclaimed._

_Carlos not letting go of her hand, he began to lead Daisy with her girls right behind her over to where Carlos' friends were._

_When they finally reach them, Daisy sees three good looking guys there. _

_"Guys, I found these four beautiful ladies," Carlos smiled, catching all four guys' attention. "This is Daisy, Abigail, Megan, and Audrey."_

_Carlos introduced them holding up Daisy's hand when he mentioned her name, and pointing to the other girls when he mentioned theirs._

_"Girls, this is Kendall, James, and Logan." Carlos introduced the guys, pointing to them as he said their name as well._

_They all greeted eachother, and James began to fill eight shots of Vodka. He handed one shot to everyone when he was finished._

_"Do you drink?" Carlos asked Daisy, handing her a shot._

_She nodded. "Yeah, a bit."_

_Carlos smiled and finally let her hand go, and they both took the shot together._

_Before they could both even say anything else, Megan had already grabbed Carlos' arm and dragged him to the dancefloor. _

_Audrey and Abigail began to chat it up with the other guys, while Daisy just stood there awkwardly, watching as Carlos and Megan dance._

_"You like him?" she hears a voice say beside her. She turns her head and sees Kendall standing there with a smirk on his face. _

_"I don't even know him," Daisy replied._

_"I see," Kendall nodded, still with that smirk on his face. "You wanna take some more shots?"_

_"Sure," she smiled._

_Kendall took her hand, and they both headed to the bar._

_With only a few shots, Kendall and Daisy were both still drunk. James and Logan were still talking with Audrey and Abigail, and Carlos and Megan were still on the dancefloor._

_"Let's go to my hotel room," Kendall said loudly into her ear, since the music was loud._

_Without thinking, she nodded. "Okay!"_

_Kendall grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, as they both walk out of the club._

_They arrived at Kendall's hotel room, after shutting the door Kendall took no time into grabbing her and kissing her. Daisy put her hands behind Kendall's neck, deepening the kiss. _

_Not breaking the kiss, Kendall picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. _

_He walked over to the bed, and layed her down._

Things went from there. They had sex, unprotected, and she regrets every bit of it. She hasn't talked to Kendall since. Her and Carlos have gotten pretty close though. Carlos has no clue that Daisy and Kendall hooked up. No one does. But she has to let Kendall know she's pregnant with his baby. He's the only one she slept with, ever.

That's another thing. Daisy has a virgin before that. She didn't get to lose her virginity the special way, by that special guy, the way she wanted to. Kendall, on the other hand, he sleeps around from what Carlos tells her.

She quickly grabs her iPhone, and dials Kendall's number.

It rings a few times, before he answers.

_"What do you want?"_

"Kendall, I need to talk to you, in person."

_"I'm busy right now."_

"This very important! I need you here, now!"

_"Fine. I'll be right over."_

With that, she ends the call and walks out of the bathroom, sitting on the couch of the shared aparment of her and her older sister. Her sister is working right now, so she isn't home.

About 40 minutes later, Daisy hear's a knock at the door. She sighs, rolling her eyes as she gets up off the couch to open it up.

"Can you make it fast?" Kendall says. "I have to be somewhere."

"Kendall, I'm pregnant!" she blurts out.

Kendall goes wide eyed and just stares at her in shock. "You're...no you're not!"

"Yes I am!" she replies, beginning to cry again as she shows him the pregnancy test.

"Well it's not mine!" Kendall says loudly.

"Yes it is!" Daisy yells. "You're the only person I slept with, ever!"

"I want nothing to do with it." Kendall replies. "I'm young, have a great music career going on. I can't let a child ruin it."

"Kendall.." Daisy says, really hurt. She can't believe he just said that. He wants nothing to do with it? Nothing to do with _their_ child. She can't do this all alone. She regrets being so stupid!

"I already told you, I want _nothing _to do with it." Kendall tells her, walking out and slamming the door.

Daisy begins crying, sliding her back against the wall and sitting down.

What has she gotten herself into?

* * *

**This chapter sorta sucked, but hey, it was the first! :D**

**Suggestions? Feedback? GIMMMMEE!**

**Review! :D**


	2. I'll Be Here, By Your Side

**Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter! I really appreciate it! :D  
**

**Also, if you're wondering what Daisy looks like, here's what she looks like:**

** dataDOTwhicdnDOTcom/images/11998019/35530447_largeDOTjpg**

**replace the dots with periods! :)  
**

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

Daisy's eye's slowly open as she hears knocking at the door.

After Kendall left a while ago, she layed on the couch and eventually cried herself to sleep. But someones at the door, so that woke her up.

She rolls off the couch, and walks to the door, almost falling over due to her feeling dizzy, but she catches herself. She opens the door, and Carlos is standing out there with a smile on his face, that smile slowly fading as he sees how upset she looks.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" he questions, going inside as Daisy steps aside to let him in. She's guessing Kendall didn't say anything to him and the guys. Of course he didn't. But he has to tell Carlos, they've become bestfriends and he can't keep a pregnancy from him, obviously since her stomach will grow. But he should know who the father is.

Daisy's eyes fill with tears. "Yes, there is."

"What is it?" Carlos asks, taking her hand and leading her to the couch and they both sit down.

"Carlos, I'm pregnant!" she blurts out, covering her face with her hands as she begins crying.

Carlos just sits there, shocked. Pregnant? How can she possibly be pregnant? Isn't she a virgin?

"By who?" he questions.

"Kendall." she says softly.

Carlos freezes, not saying a word. He doesn't know if he heard right, but he's pretty sure she said Kendall. _Kendall_? How can she be pregnant by Kendall? When the hell did they even hook up? He didn't know about this.

"D-Did you just say, _Kendall_?" Carlos questions, Daisy nods. "As in Kendall Knight?"

She nods. "Yes, Kendall! Kendall Knight! I'm pregnant and it's his baby!"

"W-When did this even happen?" he asks.

"T-That night we met at the club, we both got really lit and I went back to his hotel room and...yeah," she cries.

"Does he know?" Carlos questions. He's not sure if Kendall already knows about this pregnancy, but if he did he'd be pretty upset. He sleeps around, and he sure as hell doesn't want a kid. He saw Kendall just a bit ago, so if he does know, he didn't mention it to none of the guys.

Daisy nods. "He was here earlier. He told me it wasn't his, and that he wants nothing to do with it."

Carlos sighs. "That is so like him. Look Daisy, don't worry. Don't stress over it, it's not healthy for the baby. I'm gonna go talk to him and knock some sense into him. Okay? I'll be back in a bit."

With that being said, Carlos kisses Daisy's cheek before he heads out of her apartment to head back to the Palmwoods.

* * *

He finally arrives, and heads straight to the crib. He really needs to talk to Kendall. He can't just blow Daisy off like that. It takes two to make a baby, and he needs to be in that childs life. It'll be wrong if he isn't.

Carlos barges into the crib, catching the guys' attention. They're all sitting on the neon orange couches watching a hockey game.

"Kendall, come here," Carlos says, walking straight up, grabbing his arm, and leading him into Kendall's shared bedroom with James.

"What the hell do you need?" Kendall questions. "That game was getting good!"

"You slept with Daisy? And got her pregnant?" Carlos questions.

Kendall sighs and rolls his eyes. "That kid is not mine!"

"Yes it is!" Carlos says loudly. "You're the only one she's ever slept with! You can't just blow her off like that, dude. it takes two to make a baby, so it's your responsibility to be there for her and your kid! You'd be a complete jerk if you weren't there for your baby."

"Look, what you're saying it all makes sense. But I want _nothing _to do with her, and that child."

"_That_ child?" Carlos questions. "That's _your _child!"

"Well like I already said a million times, _I want nothing to do with it_!" Kendall repeats, storming out of the bedroom and back into the living room.

Carlos shakes his head. Unbelievable. He can't believe Kendall could be so selfish! He understands that he's young and isn't ready for a baby, but he got himself into it. He should've thought before he had sex with Daisy. They both should've thought. It all already happened, they can't change the past. But Kendall really needs to be there for his baby. Ready or not.

Carlos walks out of the bedroom, earning weird looks from James and Logan, and Kendall doesn't even look at him. Carlos just says nothing and walks out of 2J.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Daisy," Carlos says, pulling her into a hug. "Maybe he'll come around."

Daisy shakes her head. "I doubt it. I guess I'm just gonna be a single mom, and raise this baby on my own."

"No, I won't let that happen," Carlos says. It isn't her fault Kendall is acting the way he's acting. That little baby needs a dad in his/her life, and if Kendall won't be, Carlos will. Daisy is his bestfriend, and he promised he'd always be there for her. He doesn't care if this is a huge responsibility. He's gonna be there.

"Carlos, I know Kendall won't come around and I can't force him to be there," Daisy says sadly.

"I'll be there," Carlos finally says. "I'll be the father, Daisy."

Daisy looks at him in surprise. "No, I can't ask you to do that."

She really appreciates his kindness, but this is a huge responsibility. Carlos has no clue what he'd be getting himself into.

"I want to," Carlos tells her. "Look, if Kendall's gonna act like an idiot and not be there for you, and his child, I'll be there. I don't mind, seriously. I promised you I'd be here for you, and that's what I'm gonna do. I won't let you raise this little baby on your own, and I won't let him or her grow up without a father."

"Carlos, are you sure you want to do this?" she asks him again.

"Positive," he reassures her. "I'll even tell the whole public it's my baby."

"No, you don't have to do that," she says.

"Like I said, I want to."

* * *

**This chapter was kinda shorter then usual, but I'm glad I finally updated!  
**

**Review!?  
**


	3. I Promise

**Thanks for the reviews loves! :D**

* * *

Daisy slowly wakes up, and all of a sudden gets that feeling...morning sickness, she gets up, rushing into the bathroom in her room. Ugh, she hates this! She feels horrible, and doesn't even feel like going to school, but she has to if she wants her credits to graduate. But she also doesn't wanna go to school because she doesn't wanna see Kendall. The guys go to regular high school now, and Daisy just happens to go to the same school. She has like four classes plus lunch with Kendall, luckily the guys sit with them or else it'd be awkward. And Daisy's locker is in between Carlos' and Kendall's.

When she's finally finished throwing up, she rinses her mouth out and brushes her teeth. She then walks back into her bedroom, and picks out: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=59382015)**, to take a quick shower.

Once she's all ready, she grabs her car keys from her desk, and grabs her black Hollister back pack. She grabs her iPhone, putting it into her pocket, then shuts off the light in her room before walking out, heading to the kitchen where her sister, Izzy (short for Isabelle) is.

"Are you gonna eat breakfast?" Izzy questions, watching as her sister walks toward the door. Okay, her sister has been acting really weird lately. She spends most of her day in her room. The only time she ever comes out of her room, is to get food, since she has her own bathroom and shower. She also looks depressed, Izzy is starting to get kind of worried for her sister.

Daisy shakes her head. "I'm not really hungry."

"Well, you have to eat something!" Izzy tells her, tossing her a bag of Doritos. It's not the best breakfast, but it's something, right? "Eat this at least!"

Daisy catches the bag of Doritos, before heading out of the apartment and heading to her car. Truth is, she really is hungry but she's noticing that Izzy is starting to suspect something wrong with her, and she knew that if she sat there and had breakfast with her, she'd ask her what's up. Daisy hasn't told her sister she's pregnant, she's just not ready to. But she will, eventually.

She opens up the door of her car, getting inside, and putting the key into the ignition. She turns the car on, letting it warm up a little. Meanwhile, she opens up the bag of Doritos and begins eating them. By the time her car is finally warmed up, she's almost done with the Doritos, but she doesn't feel like finishing them so she just wraps up the bag and sets it on the passengers seat, then drives off to school.

She finally pulls into the Palmwoods High School parking lot. The Palmwoods High School has absolutely nothing to do with the Palmwoods where the guys live, it's just a regular high school. She has no idea why it's called that anyway, but it is. She groans a little bit as she sees Kendall's car, ugh, he's here already. She really does not wanna see him at all. She doesn't mind seeing Carlos, James, or Logan, but she's in no mood to see Kendall.

She enters the school, getting a few "hi's" from people she knows, but she tries to avoid contact with everyone, as she goes up the stairs to the second floor where her locker is. Today is one of those shitty days that she just wants to get done and over with. She's not in the best mood, she doesn't feel good, she's tired, and she's just pissed at the world.

When she finally arrives at her locker, Carlos and Kendall are already there. Great. Like she said, she doesn't mind seeing Carlos, but Kendall, she does mind.

"Hey, Daisy!" Carlos exclaims, approaching her with a hug, and she hugs back. Okay, this may be a shitty day, but she actually feels a little bit happy when she see's Carlos.

"Hey," Daisy replies, putting the combination in her locker and opening it. She doesn't even acknowledge Kendall, but she can notice that Kendall is staring at her. It looks like he has the urge to say something, but he just isn't. She wonders what it is that he has to say, if he has anything to say. But if he does, he should just say it!

"Well, I'm gonna get going," Carlos says, shutting his locker closed. "I have to pass by Mr. Acosta's class first, so later guys."

Carlos gives Daisy one more hug before walking off, leaving Daisy and Kendall alone. Yeah..this is awkward. It's all silent, and Kendall still looks like he has the urge to say something, but Daisy doesn't look at him, and just continue's to get the things she needs for her first and second period, which she has with Kendall. Her and Kendall have to take two math classes, first and second hour with the same teacher both hours, and the worst part is, they sit right next to each other in the way back.

"When did you plan on telling me that Carlos was gonna be the father of my kid?" Kendall all of a sudden questions. Okay, he knows he said he wants nothing to do with the child, but he doesn't want his best friend raising his child! That baby is gonna grow up thinking Carlos is his or her father. Kendall would rather have his child grow up with no father than thinking Carlos is the father.

"I wasn't," she replies. When is he all of a sudden interested? She doesn't understand. "You said you want nothing to do with the baby, so why should I tell you?"

"Because whether I want something to do with it or not that's still my baby!" Kendall says, loudly but softly at the same time so no one will hear them.

"Exactly, it's _your_ baby, so don't you think you should be the one there for him or her instead of Carlos?" Daisy questions. "Look, you're either gonna be in that baby's life or not. If you are, then okay, the baby will know you're the real father. If you're not, then the baby will grow up thinking Carlos is the father, and I'm not gonna tell you anything that happens in that baby's life, because like you said, you want nothing to do with it."

Kendall sighs, staying quiet. He doesn't even know what to do. Like he said, he's young, has a great music career going on, and isn't ready for a baby. Yet, he doesn't wanna see his best friend raising _his_ child, you know?

"It's your decision," Daisy tells him, shutting her locker before headed for the stairs, which is right across from where their lockers are at.

"Look, let's just talk later, okay?" Kendall finally says, following behind her as they head to their first hour.

"Alright."

* * *

Daisy walks down the hall with James, as they walk to the cafeteria.

"So, what are you getting today?" James questions, as they enter the cafeteria.

Daisy shrugs. "I'm not getting anything, I forgot my money at home."

"I'll buy you something," he offers. James and Logan found out about her pregnancy the other day, and they were shocked. They know who the real father is; Kendall. And they know that Carlos is gonna step up and be the father, since Kendall isn't. Anyway, Daisy is one of James' good friends, and he's gonna be there for her whenever she needs someone. He's not gonna let her starve herself, especially since she's pregnant. "What do you want?"

"I'll just take some cheese fries and a bottle of orange juice," she replies. She was in a hurry to get out of that apartment this morning that she didn't even notice she forgot her money until now. It's a good thing she has friends as amazing as James. "Thanks so much, dude."

"Are you sure that's all you want?" he asks. Daisy nods. "And don't mention it, I got you."

James and Daisy get their food, then head to their usual table. Carlos, Logan, and Kendall are already there. They're the only people to sit at their table. It's a small circle table, so not many people can fit anyway. Daisy sits in her usual spot between Carlos and Logan.

Carlos looks at his best friend, and she doesn't look like her usual self. She hasn't looked like her usual self since she found out she was pregnant. He feels really bad. He knows she wasn't ready. Her and Kendall should've been more smarter. But he knows half the reason why Daisy is so depressed, is because of Kendall. Kendall is like, a player. He pretty much sleeps around and shit. Daisy doesn't want her child to have that kind of father, if he does choose to be in that baby's life.

"Everything is gonna be alright," Carlos tells her softly.

She sighs. "I hope so."

She then feels a vibration in her pocket, and she realizes it's her phone vibrating, signaling she has a new message.

**From: Kendall  
**

**Right after school, I'm gonna drop the guys off at the Palmwoods then go straight to your apartment so we can talk, alright?  
**

Daisy just replies with 'okay'. Good thing her sister is gonna be working during that time. Her and Kendall really need to talk...alone. Plus, her sister is kind of nosy, so she would bug Daisy asking her what her and Kendall were talking about if she were there. Luckily, she won't be there so they can talk in peace.

* * *

Daisy lays on the couch, watching The Bad Girls Club: Mexico. She then hears a knock at the door, and she knows it's Kendall. She just got home from school, and she knows Kendall doesn't live that far away, so it didn't take him long at all to arrive.

She gets up, and heads to the door, and sure enough, Kendall is standing out there. She steps aside, letting him in, then shutting the door once he's in. She follows him over to the couches, sitting on the one across from where he is.

"I've been thinking a lot about this lately," Kendall starts. "I remember saying that I want nothing to do with it because I'm young and have a great music career going on, and it's true. I'm not ready for a baby. But, I just don't wanna see someone else raise my child. My kid is gonna see me and have no clue that I'm his or her dad. And I know when that day comes, I'm gonna regret not being there. That's why I'm deciding to be there, for you, and our child. I'm so sorry Daisy, for everything I said."

"You're making the right choice," Daisy tells him. "Now I'm not saying that we have to be together and be a family, all I'm asking is for you to be there and help me raise our baby, alright? But you know, you can't just come and go. You have to come see the baby everyday, help with diapers and everything, and just be there. That baby is gonna need a dad who is gonna be there no matter what. Not someone who is gonna be there, then leave, then come back, then leave and just keep doing that."

"I know," Kendall says. "I promise I won't do that, okay? Now if there's anything you need for yourself or the baby, just hit me up and I'll be here as soon as I can."

Daisy smiles a bit. "Okay...and, I could really go for some Taco Bell right now."

Kendall chuckles. "Let's go."

* * *

**This story is now my main focus, so I'll update as often as I can :D**** I'm gonna try to update every day though.  
**

**Do you think Kendall will keep his promise!?  
**

**Random Fact: Kendall love Vans...I love Vans...we're meant to be.  
**

**Review! :D  
**


	4. Supportive

**So, I like only got one review last chapter :/ and if I don't get reviews it makes me feel like no one is reading so I'll just stop the story. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Kendall sits in first hour, trying his best to keep his eyelids open. Ugh, he absolutely hates first and second hour, because they're the first two hours of the day, and he's still half asleep. Plus, he hates math. It's his worst subject, so he hates that he has to stay in that class for two periods.

He turns over and looks at Daisy, she has her head down. Yup, she must be tired, too. The teacher must've noticed.

"Daisy, put your head up please," Mr. J says.

Daisy groans, lifting her head up. "I wasn't even sleeping."

"But you need to keep your head up and pay attention."

Kendall can tell she's about to reply, but he shushes her before she starts an argument with the teacher. He wouldn't want her to get in trouble and get sent to the office again. The main reason why she gets sent to the principles office is because of her attitude. She get's really irritated easily, that's why.

He looks at the clock, and it's 8:48 AM. Which means they only have about two minutes before the bell rings. They get to have a five minute break, since it's in between classes. So they leave for five minutes to go socialize, get a drink, go to the restroom or whatever, but they have to be back in class before 8:55 when the bell rings.

"Kendall, I need to talk to you when the bell rings," Daisy whispers quietly, but she knows Kendall heard her because he looks at her and nods.

Two long minutes later pass by, and the bell finally rings. Kendall and Daisy both exit the classroom along with the other students, and they both head for their lockers, since they're right next to each other.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Kendall questions, standing in front of her as she leans back against the lockers. So far, Kendall has been really supportive of the pregnancy since he promised he'd be there. Daisy just hopes it lasts.

"So, today I'm planning on telling my sister," Daisy tells him. "I want you to be there when I tell her, because she's gonna want to meet you eventually. So, I figured we can tell her together."

Kendall nods. "Sounds cool. What is she gonna say when she finds out we're not together?"

Daisy sighs. "She's gonna be really disappointed in me."

"It's gonna be alright," Kendall says. "I'm gonna reassure her that I'll be there. And, I have a question.."

"What?" Daisy questions.

"I've never asked me this, and you don't have to reply to me if you don't want to, but I'm just curious," Kendall starts. "What happened to your parents?"

"My mom died a few years go," Daisy says softly. "And my dad has been locked up for the past five years, so that just left me and my sister."

"Oh," Kendall says sympathetically. He kinda regrets asking her, because she looks like she's getting sad. He didn't mean to bring it up, he was just curious. He's always been curious as to why she lives with her 21-year old sister rather than her mom and dad, but now he knows, and he feels bad.

"Get to class!" the CPO shouts. "C'mon guys you only got two minutes!"

"We should get going back to class," she says softly.

Kendall nods in agreement, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him for comfort, as they make their way back to math class.

* * *

"I can't believe no girls have asked me to Homecoming," James mutters, as he takes a bite out of his french fry. Homecoming is in just two weeks, and no girl has asked him! How crazy is that? Pretty crazy considering he's the hottest guy in school and still has no date to Homecoming!

"Uh, James," Logan starts. "Usually, the girls wait for the guy to ask. Maybe you should ask someone."

"Megan asked me to Homecoming," Carlos says. "I said yes."

"How the hell is it possible that you get a date before me!?" James asks in horror. No, that is not acceptable. He has to find a date to Homecomin p. He notices a hot girl walk by, and she gives him a flirty smile, he smiles back, waving. Yup, he's gonna go ask her. She's totally into him, and there's no way she'll say no. "Be right back."

"You think he's gonna get her?" Kendall questions, amused as he watches his friend talk to the girl.

"Most likely," Daisy replies.

"So are you guys going to Homecoming?" Logan asks, referring to Kendall and Daisy.

Kendall shrugs. "I've been asked a few times, but I said no."

Daisy shrugs as well. "I've been asked, too. But I turned them down."

"Well, why don't we go together?" Kendall suggests.

"Sounds cool," Daisy smiles, causing Kendall to smile. Good thing she doesn't have a big baby bump yet, so she'll be able to fit into a cute dress for Homecoming. By the way, now that she has a date for Homecoming, she has to go shopping for a dress. She wants to look extra good. It's probably the last dance/party she's gonna go to until she has her baby. Not saying she's gonna abandon her baby to go party, but she would like to go out every once in a while, you know? "Do you have a date, Logan?"

Logan nods. "Yup. I asked Abigail, she said yes."

"I knew she liked you!" Daisy exclaims. She always knew one of her best friends, Abigail had a thing for Logan. Just the way she looks at him, and smiles a lot when he's around gives it all away. They're both really similar too. They get good grades, are really smart, Abigail is the responsible one in the group, but, she also knows how to party and have a great time. That's how Logan is. They are perfect for each other if you ask Daisy.

"She likes me?" Logan questions, holding back a smile. Okay, he has to admit he likes her too. She's really cute, smart, and sweet, which are the main things he looks for in a girl. Too bad she doesn't have this lunch hour, or else he'd definitely sit with her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Daisy retorts.

Just then, James returns. A nice big smile on his face. The girl must've said yes, because he seems really happy.

"This guy has a date to Homecoming," he grins. James Diamond, the hottest guy in the Palmwoods High School, and possibly the hottest guy on earth has a date to Homecoming. No one should be surprised though.

"You know, you were the last person to get a date to Homecoming out of all of us," Carlos tells him.

"Um, no," James replies. "Kendall doesn't have one."

"Yes I do," Kendall says. "I'm going with Daisy."

James' smile turns upside down. He can't believe he's the last one to get a date to Homecoming out of all of his best friends! Oh well, he's still really hot.

He shrugs. "I'm still hotter than all of you." he says. "Except maybe Daisy, but I am hotter than you three."

Daisy giggles.

"Whatever," Logan sighs, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"She should be here any minute," Daisy says, looking at the digital clock in her bedroom. She's in her room with Kendall, waiting for Izzy to come home from work, which she should be home soon. She is kind of scared to tell her sister. But then again, Daisy has no control over the situation. What's done is done and they can't take it back. "Okay, so when she arrives, stay in here. I'll go out to the living room and talk to her, then when I call your name, come out, alright?"

"Okay," Kendall nods. He doesn't know how he should feel about all this. He doesn't really know her sister, so he's not sure if he should be scared or not. He's seen her once or twice though. She has black hair, brown eyes, and she's short. Not shorter than Daisy though. Maybe about 5'2. Daisy is like 5'0, so they're both pretty short.

Just then they hear the front door open, then close. Yup, Izzy's home.

"Remember, when I call your name, come out," Daisy whispers, before exiting her room, leaving the door cracked a little so it isn't fully closed.

"Hey Dais," Izzy greets, tossing her keys onto the counter in the kitchen. "I got your text, you said you needed to talk to me?"

"Uh yeah," Daisy replies nervously, walking over to the couch. "Sit down."

Izzy starts to get kind of worried as she takes a seat on the couch across from the couch where her sister is. Daisy looks kind of worried, or scared. She doesn't know but either way, she know's this probably isn't gonna be good news.

"What's wrong?" Izzy questions, worry in her eyes.

"Before I begin to tell you, I don't want you to look at me any different," Daisy tells her sister. "But...Izzy, I'm pregnant."

Izzy's eyes widen, and she looks completely shocked. She doesn't look angry or upset, she just looks straight shocked. Daisy hopes she doesn't yell at her. She is in no mood to get yelled at. Her sister isn't overprotective or anything. She's pretty chill and laid back, but she does get worried sometimes.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Izzy asks. "How did this happen? Whose the father? I didn't even know you had a boyfriend!"

"Kendall!" Daisy calls out, watching as Kendall walks out of her bedroom and takes a seat on the couch next to Daisy. He gives a small smile to Izzy, and to his surprise she smiles back. "Izzy, this is Kendall, the dad of my baby."

"So, are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Izzy asks.

Before Daisy could say anything, Kendall replies.

"Yes," he blurts out, Daisy just looks at him, but she nods and goes along with it.

"Yeah," she adds. "Sorry I never told you.."

Izzy sighs. "Daisy, I'm not gonna lie, I am a bit disappointed in you guys. You're both still young to be parents. This isn't gonna be easy. But, you're my little sister, so you know I'm gonna be there through it all."

Daisy smiles, getting up and giving her sister a tight hug. "Thanks for not freaking out on me."

"You know I hate yelling at you."

"I know," Daisy giggles.

"Now, I'm gonna go out for a bit," Izzy says, standing up off the couch. "Me and Sonny (her boyfriend) are going to the movies. Be good kids!"

"We will." Daisy says, as her sister leaves the apartment. Daisy sits back down next to Kendall. "Well, that's done and over with...but why did you tell her we were together? We could've told her the truth."

"I didn't want her to be more disappointed in you," Kendall tells her, grabbing her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers, to his surprise, she doesn't pull away. "I uh, also put on Twitter about your pregnancy. I didn't know how else to announce it, so I just put it on Twitter..I also put that you're my girlfriend, and that we've been hiding our relationship for a while."

"So does that mean we have to act like a couple every time we're out?" she questions.

"Yeah," Kendall grins. "But uh..how about we go to the mall and buy our outfits for Homecoming?"

"Sounds great," Daisy smiles. "Let me just go get my purse."

She starts to head to her room, but Kendall grabs her arm, preventing her from going any further.

"You're not gonna need it," he tells her. "It's on me."

"No, Kendall it's all good," she says, trying to head to her room again but he doesn't let her.

"Like I said, it's on me. Let's go!"

* * *

**Aah, what do you guys think is gonna happen between Kendall and Daisy? **

**Random Fact: I'm freezing cold right now, lolol.  
**

**Review if you want more! :D  
**


	5. Being A Couple

**Yaayaaaaa, thanks for 'da reviews last chaptaaaa! :D**

* * *

Kendall and Daisy walk into school the next morning, holding hands since they have to make themselves look like a couple.

Daisy gets extremely annoyed as people start staring at her. C'mon now, they act like they've never seen a pregnant girl. Plus, she isn't the only pregnant girl in this school. There's got to be at least five more, because Daisy has seen them. And they're younger than her! They're some little ass freshmen!

"What the fuck is everyone looking at!?" Daisy questions, loud enough so everyone hears her. They all look away and mind their own business.

Kendall just chuckles. By the way, his fans were really shocked when they found out he had a girlfriend, and when they found out he got her pregnant. Gustavo freaked out 'cause he said that's not a 'good look' for them, but most of the fans were excited and supportive. Of course there were those fans that gave hate to Daisy, but she didn't let it phase her at all.

"Kendall, I don't even wanna be here," Daisy groans. "I'm so tired, I can barely keep my eyes open. I don't feel good at all, I just wanna go home."

Kendall sighs, looking at her and noticing she doesn't look too good. She looks extremely tired, and she looks like she doesn't feel good. He doesn't think she'll make it through the day without getting sent to the principles office, because he knows for a fact she's gonna fall asleep in class.

"Look, how about we ditch school for today?" he suggests. "I'll take you out for some breakfast, then take you to your place so you can sleep."

Daisy nods, liking the sound of that idea. Plus, today is Friday, so she'll get a three day weekend. She loves those.

They both turn around, still hand in hand as they make their way to the doors.

"Daisy!" she hears someone call her name. She turns around along with Kendall, and she see's one of her best friends, Audrey running up. "Where are you going? And why didn't you tell me you and Kendall dated when you told me you were pregnant?"

Daisy sighs. "Audrey, can we talk later? I'm not staying for the school day, I don't feel so good."

"Fine!" Audrey replies, she then looks at Kendall. "Take good care of her!"

"I will." Kendall replies, as him and Daisy continue to walk.

When they reach the doors, he looks around to see if there's any teachers or CPO's around. Once he sees the coast is clear, they both walk out, and head to Kendall's car. Kendall gave Daisy a ride to school today, and the guys came in James' car, so he doesn't have to worry about coming back to pick them up. Plus, the school isn't too far from the Palmwoods so either way they can walk.

"Where do you wanna go to eat breakfast?" he asks her.

She shrugs. "Anywhere is fine."

"ihop?" he questions.

She nods.

* * *

Logan smiles as he sees Abigail enter the class room. He's in fourth hour, and Abigail is in his third hour, he sits right behind her.

"Hey," she smiles, before taking her seat in front of him.

"Hello," Logan grins. He's been thinking a lot about her lately ever since Daisy told him Abigail likes him. He's known her for a while, and they've always been good friends. But what if they could be more than friends? Logan would love that. But what if she says no? It'll just be awkward and it could possible ruin their friendship, and Logan does not want that at all.

"Do you know where Daisy is?" Abigail questions. "I saw her and Kendall in Kendall's car this morning pulling into the parking lot, but she's in my third hour and I didn't see her in there."

Logan shrugs. "I didn't see Kendall either, he's in my third hour. I think I remember Audrey telling me something about how they left because Daisy didn't feel good, but I'm not sure. That girl is kind of crazy."

"Oh," Abigail replies. "Well then they both probably left then. Daisy didn't look so good. Anyway, did you know they date now?"

Logan nods slowly. "Yeah, I knew."

They do not date. He knows the truth, he's guessing Abigail, Audrey, or Megan don't, because they all think Kendall and Daisy actually go out. They make it seem like they do, though. And they're both doing a really good job. They hold hands a lot, Kendal walks her to all of her classes and hugs and kisses her cheek every day, but Logan is not sure if they've kissed on the lips at all. Probably not. He knows they did when they were drunk that one night, but he's not sure if they have sober.

"They're so cute!" she exclaims. "But I thought Daisy and Carlos were gonna end up together."

"What about Carlos?" Carlos questions, taking his seat next to Logan. Although Carlos doesn't mind taking the responsibility of being the father to Daisy's baby, he's kind of happy Kendall stepped up. Why? Because the baby will grow up knowing who his/her real dad is. What if the baby comes out with Kendall's hazel eyes? Neither Carlos or Daisy have hazel eyes, so everyone would wonder whose eyes the baby has. But, he knows Kendall, and Kendall isn't good at keeping promises, so Carlos is prepared to be there for Daisy when Kendall isn't.

"I was just telling Logan how I thought you and Daisy were gonna end up together," she tells him. They've always seemed really close. Abigail was just waiting for them to end up together, but it looks like that isn't happening. Daisy is with Kendall, and it seems like Megan has a thing for Carlos. Carlos doesn't seem interested in her though, he just agreed to take her to Homecoming but that's it.

"Oh." Carlos replies. He never thought about him and Daisy being together as a couple. He just thought of her as his best friend. He has to admit, he likes her just a little bit. But he's trying hard not to, because he doesn't wanna ruin their really close friendship. Even though her and Kendall aren't dating for real, he has a feeling they will start dating for real soon. He doesn't mind, he just doesn't want Kendall to hurt her. But if he does happen to, Carlos will be there for her through it all.

"Everyone take out your homework," the teacher says. "I'll be coming around to pick it up!"

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out to eat," Daisy says, as her and Kendall enter her apartment. She loves how supportive Kendall has been, and how he's been there for her. He picks her up every morning to school so she doesn't have to drive, he brings her food often, and he's just been there for her. She loves that he's stepping up. She hopes he doesn't change and go back to his old ways, though.

"It's no problem," he replies. He then kisses her cheek before heading back toward the door. "Well, I'm gonna get going so you can rest."

"Wait," Daisy stops him. "Can you stay here with me? I don't wanna be alone."

"Uh, sure," Kendall says.

Daisy just slightly smiles. She walks over to her room, Kendall right behind her. Good thing she's already in comfortable clothing, because she's way too lazy to be changing. She's in yoga's, a hoodie, and Moccasins.

She turns her flat screen TV on, and grabs the control, giving it to Kendall.

"Here, you can watch if you want," she tells him, before crawling onto her bed, getting under the blankets.

"Alright," he says, sitting on the bed next to her and resting his back on the headboard. He searches through the channels, and finally picks True Life.

Within just a few minutes, he looks over at her and she's sound asleep. She must've been really tired, she's knocked out. He smiles down at her, and gives her a soft kiss on the head.

Why does he feel like he's all of a sudden starting to fall for her? She's really beautiful, sweet(most of the time), and this is the mother of his unborn kid. How can he not fall for her? The thing is, he's not sure how she feels about him.

* * *

Daisy wakes up, and sees Kendall sound asleep next to her. She smiles, he looks so cute when he's sleeping. He grabs her iPhone from next to her, noticing she has a new text from her sister.

**From: Izzy  
**

**Hey Dais, me and Sonny are going out of town for the night to go visit his parents. We're going straight after I get out of work, so call Kendall or one of the girls to stay the night with you so you won't be alone. Kay? Love you sis, call if you need anything! :) **

Daisy just replies with "okay and love you too"

She doesn't know if Kendall would wanna stay with her, she would love if he did though. She'll ask him when he wakes up. He looks so peaceful and she doesn't wanna disturb him. She slowly crawls out of bed, and heads to her closet to find an outfit to take a shower. She all of a sudden is energetic and feels like doing something, so she's gonna get ready. Kendall has done so much for her, so maybe he'll let her take him to a movie or something.

She picks out: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=59523888) **

She grabs her clothes, and turns the TV off before heading into her bathroom to take a shower.

When she gets out of the shower, she sees Kendall is still sleeping. Yeah, he must be very tired. She decides to wake him up though.

"Kendall," she says softly shaking him awake.

He finally wakes up, smiling as he sees her.

"What's up?" he mumbles.

Daisy giggles. "You were sleeping for a long time now."

"What time is it?" he questions, sitting up.

"About 4:30 PM," she replies. "Are you doing anything today?"

"Well, I was gonna go to the schools football game," Kendall says. "But it might be too cold for you. What do you wanna do?"

"You can go to the football game without me if you want," Daisy tells him.

Kendall shakes his head. "No, what do you wanna do?"

"I kinda wanna go to the movies," she says. Kendall nods in agreement. "Also, Izzy texted me, and said she's gonna be out of town with Sonny, so she told me to ask you or one of the girls to stay the night with me.."

"I'll stay with you," he tells her. "They can't take care of you like I can."

Daisy smiles.

"So, let's go to the Palmwoods so I can get ready and get some stuff I'll need for tonight," Kendall says. "Then we'll go out to eat then go to the movies, sound good?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

**Well Carlos likes Daisy a bit, and Kendall does too..what shall happen!? **

**RandomFact: I legit cried at the new BTR episode last night when I saw MY babe Kendall kissed LUCY!? EHF 'Kucy' or whatever, and EHF 'Jendall' it's all about ME & KENDALL (; hehe.  
**

**Review loves! :D & as you can see, I'm naming the chapters now!  
**


	6. Taking It Too Far

Daisy sits in bed, tears running down her face as she reads all the negative mentions of her on Twitter. She's been getting a lot of hate since Kendall announced that she's his girlfriend, and to top it all off that she's pregnant. She usually doesn't let stuff like this get to her, but for some reason she feels so emotional right now. She's gotten hate before. Her and Carlos are really close, so they're together a lot and paparazzi caught a lot of pictures of them two out, and everyone thought they dated, but Carlos cleared things up. She didn't let it phase her at all, so why is it getting to her now?

She reads one that really sticks out to her. It says 'You're so fat and ugly! How can Kendall love you? Just go kill yourself!'. She looks down at her stomach, lifting her shirt up, and she realizes her stomach is getting kind of bigger. She is fat, and she's just gonna get fatter. She then looks in the mirror, and sees anything but a beautiful face.

She's had enough, she locks her iPhone, setting it on the bed next to her. She lays down, crying into her pillow. Good thing Izzy isn't home, she had to work night shift. She doesn't wanna see anyone. She just wants to be alone. She looks at the clock, and it's 2:21 AM. She has school tomorrow, and she still isn't asleep. Ugh, she's not even gonna go. She wants to just stay home all day and avoid talking to anyone.

She turns the lights off, laying back down and silently crying.

She eventually cries herself to sleep.

* * *

Daisy tosses and turns, before fully waking up because of the alarm on her iPod. She looks at her clock, and it's 6:30 AM. This is about the time she wakes up for school, but she's not going today so she turns the alarm off. She grabs her iPhone, unlocking it and realizing she didn't exit out of Twitter, so there's the list of negative mentions to her, and a lot more new ones.

She feels the dry tears on her cheeks, and new ones forming in her eyes. She is fat, she is ugly, and even though her and Kendall aren't really together, she doesn't deserve him. Everything all these 'fans' are saying is true, right?

She has had enough. She drops her phone onto the floor, climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She turns the lights on, them opens the cabinet on the sink, pulling out a pink, new, unused razor.

Daisy has never thought she would turn to...cutting. But she's just so stressed out and depressed right now. What else is she suppose to do? Why is she even feeling like this? Her life is hell, maybe that's why. She has no parents. Her mom is dead, her dad is locked up, she's having a baby that she isn't even ready for, and all these 'fans' are giving her a lot of hate that are making her feel extremely insecure.

She looks at the razor for a moment, debating on whether she should do what she's about to do or not. She brings the razor to the bottom side of her arm, sliding it down, the little razors cutting slits in her arms.

She winces in pain, but at the same time, it feels good.

* * *

Kendall pulls into the parking lot, getting out of his car and heading to Daisy and Izzy's apartment. She should be ready by now, and he figured that they can leave a little early for school today to stop by and get a bite to eat for breakfast.

He sees Izzy's car here. Kendall knows she had to work night shift, so she's probably sleeping, and he doesn't wanna knock or else he'll wake her up. So he pulls his phone out, dialing Daisy's number. It rings a lot of times, but the call goes to voice mail. Hm, she's not answering.

Kendall puts his hand on the door knob, twisting it, and it opened. Izzy must've left it unlocked by accident. He quietly enters the apartment, softly shutting the door before heading to Daisy's room.

He quietly opens her door as well, and he sees she's not in her bedroom. But he notices the light is on in her bathroom, so she must be in there. All of a sudden, he hears her crying. Okay, something is definitely wrong. Why would Daisy be crying? What if she's seriously hurt or something? Kendall rushes to the bathroom door, barging in.

He can not believe the sight before him. Daisy is standing there, tears running down her cheeks, a razor in her hand, and a bunch of bleeding cuts on her arm. No, no, don't tell him she was..cutting?

"Daisy, what are you doing!?" Kendall questions, snatching the razor away from her. He then grabs a towel, wrapping it around her arm to hopefully get it to stop bleeding. "Why the hell would you cut yourself?"

Daisy says nothing but begins crying harder. She doesn't know what is wrong with her, but she just feels so depressed.

Kendall grabs her, pulling her into a big hug. He kisses the top of her head, holding her tightly. What's wrong with her? She was fine a few days ago, but he did noticed she seemed a little down yesterday. He didn't think much of it, though. But what could be so wrong that led her to cutting?

"Shh," Kendall shushes her, gently rubbing her hair to soothe her. "It's okay, I'm here with you. Here, let's go to your bed to lay you down."

He puts his arm around her shoulder, leading her out of the bathroom and to her bed where he lays her down, putting the blankets over her body before laying down next to her.

"Daisy, what is wrong?" Kendall questions. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

She's not crying anymore, but she still looks really upset and depressed.

Daisy grabs her laptop, turning it on and logging into her Twitter. She goes to her mentions, then shows Kendall.

Kendall begins reading through all her mentions. So many so called 'Rushers' are giving her a lot of hate. For what, though? She did nothing wrong! These are so mean and hurtful. Some are calling her fat, some are even telling her to kill herself. What the hell? None of these people personally know her, so they shouldn't be judging her, calling her names and telling her to commit suicide. Luckily she didn't. She's smart enough not to do that, but she did turn to cutting. Which is kind of just as bad, it's like slowly committing suicide.

Kendall shuts the laptop, setting it on the bedside table before turning to face Daisy. He looks her in the eyes, cupping her face in his hand.

"Listen to me," he starts. "Don't listen to any of those rude comments. You're not fat, Daisy. Has it ever ran through your mind that you have a growing baby in your stomach? Yes, it's gonna get bigger, but once that baby comes out your gonna go back to your small self. You're not ugly. You're beautiful. Actually, you're past beautiful. You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen, no doubt. You're my cover girl. Now, I want my cover girl to stop this cutting, okay? You have to promise me this, please."

"I-I promise," she says softly, closing her eyes as Kendall kisses her forehead. She feels a lot better now that Kendall is here with her. She feels safe and protected in his arms. She could lay here with him forever.

"Don't ever do this again," Kendall says softly, hurt in his eyes. "Not only is it bad for you, it's bad for the baby too."

"I won't." she whispers. She kinda regrets picking that razor up now. Although it did feel kinda good, she was dumb to do it. She can see Kendall's hurt by it by just looking in his eyes. Also, she doesn't wanna put herself, or her baby in danger. Yeah, she's not ready to be a mother, but she has seven months to prepare. She's gonna try her best to be a good mom, and give her baby the world.

Without thinking, Kendall leans in, softly kissing her lips, to his surprise she doesn't pull away, she kisses back. After he pulls away a few moments later, he wraps his arm around her, pulling her close. She digs her face into his neck as he kisses the top of her head.

"Aren't you going to school?" Daisy asks softly. She can feel Kendall shake his head.

"You're much more important than school," he tells her. "I'm gonna stay here with you."

"Kendall, you're already missing a lot of days because of me," she says. "I'll be fine, but if you don't go to school you're not gonna get enough credits to graduate."

Kendall sighs, she's right. He needs those credits because he needs to graduate, he wants to graduate. But he also doesn't wanna leave her here by herself. What if she reads through more of that hate on Twitter and ends up cutting herself again? He does not want that to happen, but she promised, right? He has to trust her.

"Okay," he finally says, sitting up. "But, I don't want you getting on Twitter anymore or anything. Just rest, take a nap, watch TV, but just don't go on Twitter, alright? I'll come back here straight after school."

Daisy nods. "Okay."

Kendall leans down, kissing her cheek before getting up and heading out of her room.

* * *

"How come Daisy didn't come to school today?" Logan questions, as he sits in the cafeteria with Kendall, James, and Carlos. He talked to Daisy just yesterday and she said she was coming to school today. But he didn't see her in fifth hour, so he's not sure what happened.

"Guys, if I tell you this you can't tell no one," Kendall says. The guys nod. "So, today I went to her apartment early to pick her up for breakfast, so I entered her room and I saw that the lights in the bathroom were on, then I heard her crying, so I opened the door and I caught her...cutting."

Carlos almost spits his drink out when he hears Daisy was cutting? What? Why!? Why would she do that to herself? Carlos knows her, and that doesn't sound like something she would do. She must be really stressing out.

"Oh my god," James says. "Did she say why she was doing that to herself?"

Kendall nods. "She's getting so much hate on Twitter, which I don't understand why because she did nothing wrong. So called 'Rushers' are calling her fat, ugly, and they're even telling her to kill herself. She usually doesn't let things like this get to her, but it's getting to her bad now."

Wow, James is really upset now. The fans took it too far that it made her cut herself. They don't know her personally so they don't know that she's sweet, and the most amazing girl ever. The boys are lucky to have a great friend like her in their lives. Actually, Daisy is more than a friend, she's like a sister and there is no way James will let people talk bad about his sister.

"Well we can't let this go on," Logan says. "We need to let the fans know that they took it way too far. Telling her to kill herself? That's definitely not okay."

"So what are we gonna do?" Carlos questions. He wants to put an end to this also. They already led her to cutting. If they keep sending her all this hate it's just gonna get worse. What are they gonna lead her into doing next? He doesn't even wanna think about those possibilities.

"I know I don't usually come up with good ideas, but I have an idea." James speaks up.

The three guys look at their best friend, waiting for him to announce his idea but he's just sitting there quietly.

"Uh, what the hell is your idea!?" Kendall snaps. Ugh, James can be really slow sometimes.

"Oh right," James says. "Kendall put on Twitter that we're gonna have an emergency ustream, then after school we can do a ustream and tell them that she doesn't deserve any of this hate, and that they took it too far and it needs to stop."

"James, that's a great idea!" Logan says surprisingly.

Kendall nods, taking his iPhone out and letting the Twitter world know about their emergency ustream.

"What if we do it at Daisy's apartment?" Kendall suggests. "I promised I'd go back straight after school, and Izzy works late shift again so she won't be there."

"Daisy probably wouldn't wanna be in it though," Carlos points out.

"She doesn't have to be in it," Logan says. "She can be there but she doesn't have to be exactly in the webcam."

"Alright, so I'll text her now and let her know that we're all gonna come over after school." Kendall says, taking his phone out again.

"Okay then, we have a plan."

* * *

**I was feeling depressed while writing this chapter :/ but it's all good 'cause I feel better now! :D Btw, Carlos will get into it soon, just waaaait!  
**

**RandomFact: This is more of a question than a fact, does anyone know if the guys have gave more info for their 2013 tour? So far I have 105 dollars saved up for Ultimate VIP! I need 220 do gooooo!  
**

** review! :D  
**


	7. It Needs To Stop

**Only one review? :/**

* * *

Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos all sit next to each other on Daisy's couch in the living room. She's taking a nap right now, and they figured they'd do the ustream right now. It's not okay at all for them to say those mean things to her. She's a really beautiful and sweet girl that doesn't deserve any of this hate.

"Alright, it's all set up and it should be on," Logan says. Yeah, it's on because he can see that the comments on the side are already blowing up by the fans. The guys don't do their usual intro, which is them looking all happy and smiling and saying "Hi" or "What's up". And the fans are noticing because a lot of the comments are them asking what's wrong.

"We're really disappointed in you guys," Kendall starts. "Not all of you guys, though. Just to you guys who are giving hate to my girlfriend. By the way, those supportive Rushers out there watching this, thank you so much, me and Daisy really appreciate the support."

"Not only is Daisy Kendall's girlfriend, but she's my best friend," Carlos adds. "She's really beautiful, and sweet. You guys are giving her a lot of hate. For what, though? What did she ever do? She never did anything. Is it because she's dating Kendall? Is it because her and Kendall are expecting a baby? Either way, she doesn't deserve any of the hate she's getting."

"Guys, Daisy is a human-being, you guys have to understand that," Logan says. "All that stuff some of you are saying really hurt her. Daisy is the type of girl to not let this kind of stuff phase her at all, but it really got to her. What makes you think that's okay? Because it's not, it's not okay at all and it needs to stop."

"You know, if you were really a true fan, you would accept the fact that Kendall's happy," James adds. "Isn't that what you want for him? For him to be happy? Because seeing his girlfriend constantly crying because of what you guys say to her doesn't make him happy at all."

Kendall sighs. "I hope that after seeing what we have to say, you guys will stop. Because it really isn't okay. I'm happy with her, and I'm happy for the baby that we're expecting. By the way, it isn't good for her health, or the baby's health for her to be stressing out like this. So if you're gonna continue giving hate to her, don't even call yourself a Rusher. You guys took it too far this time."

It stays quiet for a moment, but Carlos finally speaks up.

"Is there anything else you wanna say, Kendall?" he questions.

Kendall shakes his head, getting up. "No, I'm done here. I'm gonna go check on Daisy."

He walks away, heading to Daisy's room while Logan gets off of ustream.

"Hopefully they stop now," Logan sighs, shutting his laptop and setting it on the couch beside him where Kendall was previously sitting.

Just then, the door to Daisy's room opens, and her and Kendall come out. She still looks pretty tired, but she's awake. Kendall has his arm around her shoulders, and she has her arm around his waist as they make their way to the separate couch than the guys.

"Well, it's Friday night, the night before Homecoming, and we have nothing to do," James says flatly. Speaking of Homecoming, James is gonna look really hot. He has a great outfit, and a hot date. It's gonna be great. He can't wait for tomorrow, plus, Big Time Rush is gonna perform Cover girl.

Carlos looks at the time on his phone. "Hey, it's only 6:13, we still have time to make it to the Homecoming game, it starts at 7."

"It might be too cold for Daisy," Kendall says, pulling her close to him.

"I'll be fine," Daisy insists. "I'll dress super warm."

"Well then we should go," Logan suggests. "Daisy, go get ready, then we'll head to the Palmwoods so me and the guys can change real quick after you're done, then we can go to Taco Bell and eat or something then we'll head to the game."

Daisy nods. "Sounds like a plan. Here's the remote, you guys can watch and help yourself to anything in the kitchen, I'm gonna go get ready real quick."

Daisy gets up off the couch, entering her bedroom and shutting the door behind her. She connects her iPod into her speakers, and puts it on shuffle. One Direction's Live While We're Young comes on. She turns it up a bit before putting her iPod down onto the dresser, and heading to her closet.

She looks around, finding something cute, but super warm and comfortable to wear. Right now she's wearing some Hollister sweats, and Kendall's Vans T-shirt.

She finally picks out: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=5968163) **

She quickly changes into her clothes, then just throws her hair up in a messy bun, since she really doesn't feel like doing anything to it. Plus, she has no one to impress so why get all dolled up? Although she doesn't feel like putting any makeup on, she just puts some eyeliner and mascara on. She looks at herself in the mirror, she looks cute, and she's really comfortable so she's all good to go. She turns the music on her iPod off, grabs her wallet with money and puts it in her hoodie pocket, then grabs her iPhone before walking toward her door, turning the light off and opening the door and heading out.

"Ready!" she exclaims.

"Took you long enough," Carlos mumbles.

"I didn't even take that long!" she defends.

Carlos chuckles, approaching her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I know, I was just kidding."

"Hey, hands off my girl!" Kendall snaps jokingly, taking Daisy's hand into his. You know, even though they aren't a real couple, it sure feels like it. Even when they're not in public they hug and hold hands. Plus, they even kissed today. Real couples do that kinda stuff. He's actually quite enjoying it. But the only thing is, she was getting all this hate, for being 'Kendall's girlfriend' when she really isn't officially his girlfriend. Maybe if he would've came out with the truth, she wouldn't of got that hate, and she wouldn't of cut herself.

They enter Kendall's car, and head to the Palmwoods so the guys can change into something a little warmer, since they're in short sleeved t-shirts, and it's pretty chilly outside. (A/N: I know it doesn't get cold, or snows in LA; But let's just pretend it does!)

"Off we go," James says.

* * *

"It is cold," Daisy shivers, as they enter their school's football stadium. There's already a lot of people here, but she doesn't care. She just tired of being in her room all day feeling sick. Right now, she's feeling pretty good so she's happy she could come. Plus, it's Homecoming game, which means Homecoming is tomorrow. She can't wait. Hopefully she feels good, but even if she doesn't she's still gonna go and make the best of it.

"We can always leave," Kendall tells her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind, using body heat to make her feel warm. Kendall actually likes focusing on one girl, rather than being a man whore and sleeping around. By the way, he always uses condoms so he has no STD's or anything, just wanted to put that out there.

Daisy shakes her head. "I'll be fine, plus, you're keeping me warm."

Kendall smiles, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey guys!" they hear a familiar voice exclaim, they turn around and Megan along with Abigail is approaching them.

Carlos groans a bit. Don't get him wrong, Megan is really cool...as a friend. She really likes him, but he doesn't feel the same way. She's just not his type, plus she tries way to hard to get him to like her. She asked him to Homecoming, but he didn't reply right away. Daisy, Abigail, and Audrey practically had to beg him to say yes. Hopefully Megan doesn't take it as Carlos likes her, because he doesn't.

"Hi Carlos!" She smiles, giving him a hug.

"Hey," he replies, lightly hugging her back. Just then, he sees a group of people he knows, so he uses that chance to get away from her by going to say what's up. "I'll be right back."

With that being said, Carlos takes off running, leaving a confused Megan standing there.

"What was that about?" Megan questions.

Daisy shrugs, giggling a bit. "I have no clue."

"Hey Logan, wanna come to the concession stand with me?" Abigail asks, slightly smiling.

Logan smiles, nodding before following the two walk off together.

"It's just me and you now," Kendall grins, holding Daisy tighter against him to make sure she's extra warm.

"Besides James," she points out, turning around to find James flirting with a group of girls. "Never mind."

Just then, Megan clears her throat, signaling she's still there. "I'm still here."

"Go find Carlos or something," Kendall says, trying to get rid of her so he can be alone with Daisy.

"Okay!" Megan exclaims, running off.

"Let's go sit on the bleachers," Kendall suggests. Daisy nods, as they begin walking to the bleachers, using the stairs to go up around the middle.

They sit down really close to each other. Kendall has his arm wrapped tightly around Daisy's shoulders, and Daisy has her head rested on his shoulder. She feels really warm and protected in his arms. She loves that. Daisy really loves the new Kendall. He's sweet, caring, protective, and just hands down amazing. The old Kendall was a complete jerk. She's really hoping he does not go back to his old ways, because she's loving his new ways.

"So, tomorrow is Homecoming," Kendall says. "You're gonna look amazing, not that you don't look amazing now, you always do. Anyway, we're gonna have a great time, and I'm gonna sing my song to you, because you're my cover girl."

Daisy smiles. "You're so cute."

"Not as cute as you," he grins. "Anyway, I'm gonna make tomorrow super special for us. I'm picking you up in a limo, then we're gonna go to the park real quick to take pictures with a photographer, then the limo is gonna drop us off at Homecoming, then it's gonna pick us up when it's over, and take us to Taco Bell!"

She giggles. "Kendall, that sounds amazing but you don't have to do all that."

"I wanted your last party/dance you go to until the baby comes to be special," he tells her, causing her to smile.

It gets silent for a while, and they start paying attention to the game. So far, their school is winning, which is good. They haven't won a single game since football season started, but now they're in the lead so they stepped their game up.

Suddenly, Daisy starts to wonder, are her and Kendall really a couple? They act like it, even when they're not in public. She likes him, a lot. The new him, though. She would like to be with him, she really would. But what she's afraid of is, if they do officially become a couple, what if he goes back to his old ways? She definitely doesn't want that to happen at all. But then again, she's just not sure.

"Can you come with me to the concession stand?" Daisy questions, catching Kendall's attention. "I wanna get some hot chocolate or something."

Kendall nods, standing up along with Daisy. He takes her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers as they use the steps to get off the bleachers. They walk across the stadium, using the little tunnel under the bleachers.

Daisy can see Megan heading toward them

Kendall sighs. He can tell she's gonna approach them. He just wants to be with Daisy, alone. No one else. Plus, that girl is kind of crazy, and...annoying. He's not trying to be mean or anything, but hey, he's telling the truth.

"I couldn't find him anywhere," Megan says, walking beside Daisy. "Audrey told me she saw him with some girl, do you guys think he's cheating on me?"

"You guys don't even go out," Kendall tells her. Okay, this girl really thinks her and Carlos are officially a couple just because they're going to Homecoming together? Haha, just wait 'til Carlos hears about this. He's gonna freak out.

"Yes we do, we're going to Homecoming together!" Megan exclaims happily.

Kendall rolls his eyes. "Doesn't mean you're a couple."

They finally arrive at the concession stand, and Daisy suddenly has to pee.

"Megan, come to the bathroom with me?" Daisy asks. Megan nods. "Kendall, can you please get in line while I use the restroom?"

"Of course," Kendall replies, kissing her cheek before letting her hand go so she can go to the restroom.

Daisy and Megan walk off, heading to the restrooms which is right behind the concession stands.  
They enter the woman's restroom, and while Daisy enters a stall and pees, Megan is babbling on and on and on about Carlos.

When she's finally done peeing, Megan is still going on and on about him while she washes her hands. They then leave the restrooms, and they look for Kendall in the line.

When Daisy spots him, he's talking to him girl. Megan runs off to attempt to look for Carlos again, as Daisy walks up to Kendall.

"I'm done," she says, as Kendall wraps his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"Finally," he mutters. "Hey, Jasmine, you should get going."

"Okay, bye!" a tall girl with brownish/reddish hair and front bangs exclaims, walking off.

"That girl is like obsessed with me!" he says. "She asked me to Homecoming like five times, but I always said no because I'm going with you, plus, I don't wanna go with her."

"Well, tell her she better back off."

"Is someone jealous?" Kendall teases.

"What? No!" Daisy blushes, trying to hide her face.

"You know you are," he grins, kissing her cheek. "I would be jealous too if a guy was obsessed with you, so it's all good."

* * *

**This one was fun ta right! :D I like writing better when the guys are like in highschool and can do highschool stuff, like homecoming, and stuff! lolol, idk I'm weird.**

**Randomfact: I usually type the chapters up at night, and post them in the morning. Lol, I'm so tired so goodnight! :D  
**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE!  
**


	8. HomeComing

**I did this in A New Journey, and I'ma do it in this story too!**

**By thank yous:  
**

**Monkey D Lyna: Hell ya it was special! :) LMFAO, same here bruaaaah! Clingy people aggravate me! Thanks for reviewing baby'g! :D  
**

**paulag2011: Lolol, I figured it'd be interesting to have her in it! :) Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**Mystery Girl 911: Haha, I awe'd in my mind while typing it! Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**The Lynxx: It's fine! lol, she makes me laugh too! Thanks for reviewing love! :)**

* * *

Daisy uses her house key to open the front door, and enter the apartment.

She just got her hair and makeup done by her friend Tara. She does really good hair and makeup, so Tara agreed to do hers. Anyway, it's almost time for Kendall to come pick her up. All she has to do is change into her dress, and put some jewelry on.

Daisy walks through the lonely house, into her room. Izzy is never home. She's either always working, or with Sonny. Right now she's working, though.

"Hmm, how about some music," she says to herself, putting her iPod on shuffle. Marvin's Room by Drake comes on, she turns it up, since no one is home anyway. She walks to her closet, opening it up and taking her dress out.

She changes into: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=59733968) **

When she's all changed into her outfit and has her jewelery is on, she puts some lotion on her arms, and legs. She then sprays some Coconut Passion Victoria's Secret body spray on, before putting deodorant on as well. She took a shower this morning, but still, she wants to smell good. Plus, she knows Kendall loves the smell of coconut.

Once she's all officially ready, she turns the music off, turns the light in her room off, and heads to the living room. Kendall text's her, letting her know he's on his way.

About ten minutes later, she hears a car pull up. She looks out the window, and sure enough, there's a black Escalade limo out there, and Kendall is getting out of it. Wow, he looks so hot and adorable. He's wearing black skinny jeans (not too skinny), a button-up collared pink shirt (the same pink as her dress), a black vest, and black Vans.

She decides to wait until he knocks. She doesn't wanna seem like she was desperately waiting for him, which she wasn't. When she hears a knock on the door, she gets up and heads toward it, opening it up.

Kendall immediately smiles once he sees her. She looks beautiful, past beautiful.

"You look gorgeous," Kendall grins, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

She smiles, as Kendall hugs her and hands her a bouquet of roses. "You look so cute, and thanks."

"You're welcome," he says, holding his arm out.

Daisy wraps her arm around his, as they make their way to the limo. Kendall opens up the door for her, helping her in before getting in himself.

"So, uh, the photographer couldn't make it, he had a family emergency. But, Carlos agreed to take pictures of us," Kendall says. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Kendall," Daisy giggles, before kissing his cheek.

Kendall looks at her and smiles. He's really lucky to have her as his Homecoming date. She's the most beautiful girl in the school, hands down. Lots of guys will be jealous when they see him walk in with her. He also knows a lot of guys try to get with her, but they can all back off. She's not officially his, but she's still his. If a guy even looks at her in the wrong way, he'll set him straight.

"I wonder how it's going with Carlos and Megan," Kendall chuckles at the thought. When Kendall told Carlos that Megan thought they were dating, he freaked out. He told her in the nicest way possible that they are not together. It was hilarious. Carlos is the type of dude to try not to hurt a girl, so it was pretty funny when he was trying to tell her that they are not, and never will be a couple.

"He's probably super annoyed right now," Daisy giggles. Don't get her wrong, she loves Megan, she's one of her best friends. But that girl can be a little too talkative, and a lot to handle.

"I bet," Kendall agrees. He can only imagine how Carlos is feeling right now. Kendall's about to go crazy just hanging out with the girl, with people there. He doesn't wanna know how it feels to actually be alone with her. Luckily, he has Daisy. She's perfect.

The limo pulls into the high school parking lot, stopping at the front doors.

"We're here," Kendall says, opening the door as the limo stops. He steps out of the limo, into the cold air. There's already a lot of people here. A lot of the girls look really nice, but not as good as Daisy. He can spot Carlos and Megan entering the school. He just smirks. Carlos doesn't look too happy.

Kendall takes Daisy's hand, helping her out of the limo. He shuts the limo door, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walk toward the school.

He opens the door for her, letting her go in before entering himself.

Kendall notices a lot of guys staring at his girl. So he wraps his arm tightly around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible, so everyone can see that Daisy is his. They enter the big auditorium, and there's a decent amount of people. The lights are off, but there's strobe lights, and the DJ is playing music. He can see James in the corner making out with his date, Logan is on the dance floor with Abigail, and he spots Carlos and Megan. Carlos is sitting at the table looking bored as ever, while Megan is babbling on about know who knows what.

"How about we sit over there?" Kendall questions, pointing to a empty table a few tables away from where Carlos and Megan are sitting. Yeah, Kendall definitely does not wanna sit with them.

Daisy nods in agreement. With his arm still wrapped around her waist, Kendall and Daisy walk past some tables and the dance floor. As they pass Carlos' and Megan's table, Kendall and Daisy both wave. Carlos immediately shoots up, rushing over to them.

"Hey, how about you come sit with us!" Carlos exclaims, grabbing Kendall's arm and dragging him and Daisy over to his table where Megan is. Kendall tries to pull away, but he can't. Next thing he knows, he's sitting in between Megan and Daisy.

He sighs, turning his chair to face Daisy. He looks down at her stomach, and she has a really small baby bump. It isn't that noticeable, unless you really stare at it. It's really cute. He can't believe his daughter or son is in there right now. A little baby is inside her belly. He can't wait for that baby to pop out.

"Look at your little baby bump," Kendall coos, grinning. Daisy looks down at her belly. Yeah, her baby bump is getting bigger, but it's still very small since she's still early into her pregnancy. She feels kind of weird as Kendall puts his hand over her baby bump. She grabs his hand, pulling it off her belly and intertwining her fingers with his. "Why don't you want me to touch it?"

Daisy shrugs. "It feels weird, 'cause it isn't all that big yet."

"So? That's my baby in there," he smiles, "But if you don't feel comfortable with me touching it yet, then that's fine. But just know once you get bigger, my hand will be on your belly all the time."

"Alright," she giggles.

Kendall slowly leans in until his lips softly touch hers, as he gives her a long but passionate kiss. When they both pull away, he smiles, giving her hand a squeeze. He turns around, noticing Carlos is bored and annoyed out of his mind, and Megan is talking and talking and talking. Kendall has to admit, it's funny to watch, but hey, he decides he'll help a friend out.

"Hey, Carlos, how about you take those pictures of me and Daisy now?" Kendall suggests.

"Yes! Yes! Let's go, C'mon!" Carlos quickly says, rushing out of his seat. "Be right back, Megan!"

Kendall chuckles, standing up, his hand still connected with Daisy's. "Let's go get some pictures taken."

They follow Carlos outside to the hallway, where there isn't much people around.

"Here," Kendall says, handing Carlos his iPhone so he can take the pictures on that. First picture, Kendall just has his arm around her waist, and Daisy has her arm around his waist and they're just smiling. Second picture, Kendall is hugging her from behind, his hands rested on her little baby bump. Last picture, Kendall is kissing her cheek while she's laughing about something funny she seen while taking the picture.

"These are so cute," Daisy smiles, as her and Kendall looks through the pictures.

"On Twitter they go," Kendall grins.

"Hey, take a picture of me and Daisy," Carlos says, handing Kendall his iPhone as well. Carlos wraps his arm around Daisy's shoulders, as Daisy wraps her arm around his waist, both smiling while Kendall snaps the picture of them. "Thanks, dude."

Just then, the door opens from the janitors closet beside them, and James comes out of it, Jessica (his date) right behind him. James is fixing his belt buckle, and Jessica is adjusting the straps on her dress. Whoa, okay, Daisy can already tell what they just got done doing.

"I just got it in!" James exclaims softly, doing that manly handshake/hug with Carlos, before following Jessica into the auditorium.

"Only James would fuck his date to Homecoming in the janitors closet," Kendall says flatly.

Daisy giggles. "Let's go back in there."

* * *

"Tonight has been amazing so far," Abigail smiles, resting her head on Logan's shoulder as they sit at their table closely to each other. Abigail really likes Logan, a lot. She was so happy when he asked her to Homecoming. Could he like her back? Daisy said he did, but she's not sure. She could've misunderstood. Hopefully he does like her back, because Abigail would love to be his girlfriend. Logan is extremely cute and sweet. He's perfect to her.

"I agree," he replies with a grin, taking her hand into his. He feels like he's falling harder and harder for her. That's not a bad thing, right? It shouldn't be, as long as she feels the same way, which he hopes she does.

Logan slowly leans in, pressing his lips against hers, and she doesn't pull away, but she kisses him back.

"Wait, Logan," Abigail says, pulling away.

"What is it?" Logan frowns.

"Do you like me?" she questions. He has to like her...right? He just kissed her! If he didn't feel the same way, he wouldn't of kissed her. You don't just go around kissing people you don't like.

He takes a deep breath before nodding. "Yes..yes I do."

He sees a smile appear on Abigail's face. "I like you too." She crashes her lips back onto his, giving him a short passionate kiss.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asks.

"I will."

Just then, Kendall and Daisy approach them.

"Hey, it's time for us to go sing Cover girl," Kendall says, wrapping his arm around Daisy's shoulders.

"Alright," Logan says, standing up and giving Abigail a quick kiss on the lips. "Be right back!"

Kendall turns Daisy around so she's in front of him, then lifts her chin up and gives her a cute soft kiss. "I'll be right back, baby, this song is just for you."

Daisy smiles, standing on her tip-toes and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before he walks away. She then turns around, looking at Abigail. Okay, if she saw right, then Logan just kissed her...on the lips! Did she miss something? Daisy knows both Logan and Abigail, and they wouldn't kiss anyone unless they went out.

"You and Logan?"

Abigail nods, smiling. "We go out now!"

"Niiiiiice," Daisy grins. She's so happy for them. It was obvious that they liked each other, but now they're actually together. How great is that? "Hey, let's go closer to the stage."

Daisy and Abigail head right in front of the stage, where Audrey, her boyfriend Cory, and Megan are. The boys are sitting in a stool. The order is Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan. Daisy is standing at the nearest side by Kendall.

When Kendall begins singing the first verse, he's looking directly at Daisy, which makes her smile. Actually, the whole time he's looking at her, singing to her. He only takes a few glances to the crowd, but looks right back at her. During Logan's solo, he looks at Abigail, making her smile and blush. Megan was pretty bummed when Carlos didn't look at her while he sang.

The boys wrap up the song, and crowd starts cheering and clapping. Kendall takes no time into approaching Daisy with a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You're my cover girl," he says softly into her ear.

She smiles, giving him a soft kiss on the jaw.

Kendall takes her hand, leading her out of the auditorium, and into a lonely, dark hallway. He hasn't spent some alone time with her in all day, and he really wants to. Don't get him wrong, he loves being with his friends, but he also loves being alone with Daisy, and he hasn't got to do that yet.

He sits on the ground, his back rested on the wall, and Daisy sits beside him, her back rested on the wall as well. She rests her head on his shoulder, and their fingers are intertwined together.

"I wouldn't of wanted to come with anyone else but you," he tells her, resting his head on top of hers.

"Same here," she replies softly.

It stays silent, and Kendall begins to think.

"Hey, when you told me I was the only one you've ever had sex with...did you mean it?" he questions. She can't be serious, right? Not saying she's a hoe or a slut or anything, but she's way to gorgeous. He's pretty sure that she's had another serious relationship, and she..did it with him. But he isn't sure.

Daisy nods. "Yeah, I've been in relationships before, of course, but I never lost it. I soon figured out that those guys were assholes, and broke up with them. Some even broke up with me because they were trying to force me to have sex with them, but I said no because I wasn't ready."

Kendall sighs, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry you didn't get to lose it that special way. I feel so horrible, but we were both drunk. If I was sober, I wouldn't of took advantage of you."

"Kendall, It's fine," she tells him. "It's the past."

"But I wanna make it up to you," he tells her. "I want you to have it the special way with me, if you want, though. If you don't, I'm absolutely okay with it. I wanna make love to you, I wanna make it special for you."

"Well, my birthday is coming up.." she says.

Kendall grins, lifting her chin up and kissing her.

After a while, Daisy pulls away as she hears one of her favorite songs; Dreaming Of You by Selena. So loves this song! She saw the movie, and was in tears at the end. Ever since she heard the song, she fell in love with it.

"Let's go dance!" she exclaims, standing up and pulling Kendall's arm, helping him up.

He chuckles at her excitement, as she practically drags her into the auditorium. They walk to the dance floor, and he holds her hand with one arm, and wraps the other one around her waist, as they begin dancing slowly.

"Babe.." he starts.

"Yes?" she questions.

"This is now, _our _song." he tells her.

She smiles. "Okay."

She rests digs her face into his neck, resting her head on his shoulder as they continue dancing.

* * *

**I loved this chapter! :D**

**RandomFact: This is my first Kendall romance story, and I love writing Kendall romance! I always imagine myself and him, and it just makes me smile like an idiot as I'm typing, haha!  
**

**RIP Avalanna :/  
**

**Review! :D  
**


	9. I'll Make Your Day Special

**AlliMargaret: Hehe[; Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Monkey D Lyna: I'm so tired too! Luckily it's Saturday night, but I'm not gonna post this chapter until the morning when I wake up! lol thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**paulag2011: He's so cuteeee ;) Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**Mystery Girl: 911: Thank you so much love! :)  
**

**dudeamanda: Yaay! Thank you! :D  
**

**WARNING: Kendall and Daisy do...stuff in this chapter, if ya know what I mean.. (;**

* * *

Kendall pulls into the apartment parking lot in his car, and parks. He steps out of his car, then opens the back to get out Daisy's presents. Today is her eighteenth birthday, and Kendall said he wanted to come over and cook her a nice dinner. He's a pretty good cook, you know. Plus, girls love it when guys cook for them. Anyway, after dinner, Kendall and Daisy are gonna meet the guys, Abigail, Audrey, and Megan at the movies to watch The Possession.

He grabs the cheetah print wrapped box, and the bouquet of Crazy Daises he bought her. Crazy Daises are Daises, but they're lots of different colors, they're real too. The bouquet looks beautiful, and he's sure Daisy will love them. He had no clue what to buy her for her birthday, so he just filled the box with a whole bunch of stuff he bought her, plus the bouquet.

He knocks on the door, and shortly after, the door opens and he sees Daisy. He smiles, as he leans down to give her a short sweet kiss.

"Happy Birthday," he tells her, handing her the bouquet of flowers, stepping inside as she steps aside to let him in. Luckily, there's gonna be no one home besides them. Izzy had to work night shift, so it's just Daisy and Kendall. Izzy was kind of bummed that she didn't get to spend Daisy's eighteenth birthday with her, but yesterday Daisy and Izzy went out shopping and to eat for an early celebration, so it's all good.

"Thank you," she smiles, admiring the beautiful Daises. "They are so pretty!"

She puts the flowers into a vase of water, before plopping down onto the couch next to Kendall. He wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. He wants to make her day extra special. It's her birthday, after all. He's gonna make her a sweet dinner (Spaghetti and meatballs), some dessert (Chocolate covered fruit). Then, they're going to the movies with all their friends, then both Kendall and Daisy are coming back to the apartment. He's staying the night with her.

"I really didn't know what to buy you," he says, grabbing the big box from the coffee table and setting it on Daisy's lap. "So I just got you all this."

"You didn't even have to buy me anything, but thanks," she grins, kissing his cheek. She looks down at the box, and it's wrapped in cheetah print gift wrap. It looks so pretty, because she loves animal print.

Daisy opens the big box, and the first thing she sees is a box of Converse shoes. She takes the shoe box out, and opens it up. In there, lies a pair of all black high top Converse. This is exactly what she wanted! Daisy has lots of pairs of Converse, but she doesn't have any that are all black. Well, she does now.

"Aw, thank you," she smiles, as she leans in and kisses him real quick.

"There's more." he tells her.

She looks back in the box, and sure enough, there is lots more stuff. She pulls out of pair of grey Love Pink sweatpants, a pair of Love Pink skinny yoga pants, a Love Pink iPhone case.

"Kendall, was buying all this really necessary?" she questions with a giggle. She appreciates all of this, and is very grateful for it, but she wishes Kendall didn't spend so much money on her. He takes her out to eat all the time, and is buying her so many gifts for her birthday. He even said he was gonna pay for her movie ticket.

"Of course, since it's for you." he tells her. "Now go on."

She also pulls out a gray Hollister sweatshirt, along with a black Hollister scarf. That's all there if for clothes, but she also sees a little black velvet box sitting all the way at the bottom of the box. She grabs the little box, opening it up revealing a beautiful gold charm bracelet, that has a heart charm on it.

"Kendall, it's beautiful," she smiles, grabbing his face and giving him a long passionate kiss. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he grins, happy to see her happy. He takes the bracelet from her hand, and puts it on her wrist before kissing her cheek. "Now, how about that dinner?"

He gets up, taking her hand as they both walk to the kitchen. He picks her up by her waist, and sits her down on the counter before he begins cooking.

* * *

Hand in hand, Kendall and Daisy enter the movies lobby, and see Carlos, James, Logan, Abigail, Megan, Audrey, and her boyfriend Cory. Megan of course is all over Carlos, Logan and Abigail are being all lovey dovey, Cory and Audrey are talking about whatever, and James is there hitting on any hot girl that passes by.

"Heyyy, birthday girl!" Carlos exclaims running over to Kendall and Daisy, using it as a chance to get away from Megan. Okay, this girl is really starting to annoy the hell out of him. How many times has he made it clear to her that he doesn't want her? Lots of times. She just doesn't get the fact that Carlos does not like her in that way.

"Hey dude," Daisy greets, as Carlos gives her a hug. Daisy has also been trying to get Megan off of Carlos. Why? Because she knows how it feels to be in Carlos' shoes. In her Freshman year, there was this dude that constantly tried getting with her. He stuck notes in her locker, tried to hold her hand, and was just super annoying. She can see Carlos is starting to get really upset. So Daisy, along with Abigail and Audrey decided are on a mission to find a sweet guy that is perfect for Megan.

"Did you guys get your tickets yet?" Kendall questions.

Carlos nods. "Yeah, we did. You just gotta get yours then we'll be all good."

"Kendall, I can pay for my own ticket." Daisy tells him. Kendall has done enough. He bought her lots of amazing gifts, made her a delicious dinner, and a great dessert. She gets it that it's her birthday and he wants to make it special, but just being with him is special for her.

"No, I got it." he says, before walking off to the ticket booth to get two tickets.

Daisy sighs, as her and Carlos sit next to each other on the couches near by.

"So, I got your present.." Carlos starts. "I was gonna give it to you in school, but I forgot it at home. I know you're probably gonna freak out in public, but I wanna give it to you now."

Carlos stands up, taking a small envelope from out of his back pocket. He hands the envelope to Daisy, watching as she opens it. Carlos is almost 100 percent sure she is gonna love what's in that envelope.

"What are these?" Daisy questions, pulling three tickets out of the envelope. Her jaw drops as she reads what they are. King Royce concert tickets!**(A/N: It's really PRINCE Royce, but since we can't use real people I'm using KING Royce, but just imagine him looking the same as Prince Royce. If you don't know what he looks like google him or something!**) King Royce is a Spanish singer, and Daisy is completely in love with him! By the way, Daisy is half Mexican so she knows Spanish. "Oh. My. God."

Daisy gets up, jumping into Carlos' arms and giving him the biggest hug ever. She can not believe Carlos bought King Royce tickets for her! He knows how in love she is with him! He is seriously the bestest best friend ever.

"Thank you sooo much!" Daisy exclaims, before kissing his cheek.

"Whoaaa, what's going on here?" Kendall questions, walking up and seeing Daisy in Carlos' arms. He doesn't appreciate the sight in front of him. Him and Daisy are basically together, so of course it bothers him to see her with other dudes, even if it's Carlos.

"Carlos got me King Royce tickets!" Daisy exclaims happily, showing the three tickets to Kendall.

"King who?" Kendall questions.

"King Royce." Daisy says flatly. Daisy talks about him all the time! That just goes to show how much Kendall pays attention to her. But then again, if Kendall babbled on about some female singer or celebrity, she probably wouldn't pay too much attention either. "So, there's three.."

"For whoever you wanna take," Carlos tells her. He had no idea what to get her for her birthday, but he wanted it to be big and special. Hey, it's her eighteenth birthday! He remembers his eighteenth birthday. He went out and got drunk, but she can't do that 'cause she's pregnant. Anyway, he was sitting in his room one day thinking of what to get her. Just then, he remembered how much she loves King Royce, so he looked at his concert dates, and saw he has a concert here in LA in just a week. So he bought three tickets, and they're only about three rows away from the stage.

"Well, I want you to come," she tells him. "And..."

"Me!" Kendall quickly says. "I wanna go. I wanna see who this King Royce dude is."

"Alright then!" Daisy smiles.

"I tried to hard to get VIP, but they were all sold out." Carlos tells her.

"It's fine, just seeing him is enough for me!" she says. "I can't believe I'm gonna see the love of my life in exactly one week!"

"How about that movie?" Kendall says.

* * *

"I'm so excited, are you?" Daisy questions, as her and Kendall cuddle on her bed. They got home from the movies a while ago, and now they're just cuddling. Daisy is so excited! She tried to hard to contain her excitement in the movies. She didn't even pay attention to the movie she was so excited! So it wasn't scary at all for her.

"I guess." he sighs. She's been going on and on about the concert. She's way too excited. Who the hell is this King Royce kid? Kendall has never heard of him, although his name does sound familiar. Probably because he's heard Daisy talk about him. Anyway, Kendall does not know Spanish at all, but Daisy did mention that he has a few English songs.

Daisy giggles a bit, realizing Kendall's probably a bit annoyed by her excitement. She can't help it, though. She's gonna try an calm down and focus on him.

"I'm gonna go change," Kendall says, getting up off the bed and grabbing his duffle bag before heading to the bathroom. He's still in jeans, and he hates sleeping with jeans on. It's so uncomfortable, so he always sleeps in sweats. He also sleeps shirtless, he doesn't like wearing shirts when he sleeps unless it's extremely cold. Which it isn't such a cold night, so it's all good.

While Kendall changes, Daisy decides she'll change too, since she's still in her skinny jeans. She goes to her drawer, picking out a pair of Hollister yoga shorts. Then heads to her closet and picks out a LOVE PINK racer back tank top.

She changes before turning her fan on and getting under the blankets. Even though it's almost winter, Daisy has to have the fan on. On super cold nights, she'll dress really warm and still turn it on. But it isn't that cold out, so she's not dressed warm. But the reason why she loves the fan, is because she loves waking up in the middle of the night cold, then cuddling under her blankets to get all warm. It may sound weird, but that's just how she is.

She turns her light off, leaving only the TV on, which has The Bad Girls Club: Mexico playing. She begins watching as Julie, Falen, Ashley, and Rima all jump Andrea, waiting for Kendall to come out of the bathroom, which he does just a few minutes later.

Kendall crawls into bed with her, getting under the blankets and grabbing her waist, pulling her close to him. He leans in, crashing his lips against hers and starting a make up session.

The make out session gets heated. Kendall pulls away, hovering over before crashing his lips against hers again. He uses one hand to support his weight on the bed, as his other hand runs all along her body.

"Do you want to?" he mumbles against her lips.

She nods. "Mm, yeah."

He leaves her lips, trailing sweet soft kisses down her jaw, neck, and chest. He begins to take her shirt off, tossing it on the floor. He then starts kissing all over her stomach as she runs her fingers through his soft strands of hair.

He gets to the waist band of her yoga shorts, and slowly takes them off, tossing it to the floor as well.

"You're sure you want to?" he questions. "Listen babe, if you're not ready we don't have to do this. If you don't want to, just speak up and say something."

"Kendall, I already said yes," she tells him. "I'm ready, I promise."

Kendall looks into her eyes, making sure she really means it. It seems like she does. He just doesn't want her to do this again, and regret it...again. They're both sober, though. Which is good. By the way, Kendall asked Logan earlier if having sex did anything to the baby, and he said it didn't, which is good also.

He takes his sweats and boxers off, before slowly taking her cheetah print boy shorts off. He hovers over her, her fingers gripped into his bare back as he slowly begins to thrust in and out of her, picking up the pace as he goes.

Once they're both done climaxing, he plops down next to her on the bed, lifting her chin up and giving her a cute soft kiss.

"Was it special?" he questions.

She nods. "It felt like special, like the first time should be."

He smiles, cuddling up close to her.

* * *

**There ya go! :) **

**Random Fact: I LOVE PRINCE ROYCEEEE! And it's been exactly ONE YEAR, since I saw Prince Royce, Enrique Iglesias, and Pitbul in concert! It was AMAZING! I cried my eyes out when Prince Royce came out, and Enrique and Pitbull were amazing! :) I miss that day oh so much!  
**

**REVIEW! :D  
**


	10. A Dream Come True

**Monkey D Lyna: I'm kinda looking forward to school, the only thing I HATE with my entire heart and everything that I have is waking up EARLY! -_- **

**JDMlvr1: Thanks! :D  
**

**paula: You like Prince Royce? I LOVE HIM! :D**

* * *

Daisy, Kendall, and Carlos all leave the school and head to Kendall's car. It's Friday, the day of the King Royce concert, and they're leaving school early so they can go home and get ready. They have about a 40-minute drive, that's why they're leaving school early.

Daisy is beyond excited! She's been waiting for this day for a whole week, and it feels like forever. Carlos is seriously the best. Kendall, he doesn't seem too excited just because he doesn't enjoy watching Daisy drool over him every second. But, if he's really worth drooling over, he wants to see what this dude is all about. Daisy has showed him pictures, and no homo or anything, but he isn't bad-looking.

"I'm so excited!" Daisy exclaims. Carlos just chuckles at her excitement. He's really happy he got those tickets. When she saw them, her whole face lit up. He's happy she's happy.

"Believe me, we know," Kendall mutters.

They finally arrive at Daisy's apartment. The guys brought over their stuff earlier when they picked Daisy up for school, so they're all getting ready here. Carlos is getting ready in the bathroom, and Daisy and Kendall are getting ready in her bedroom.

"What are you gonna wear?" Kendall questions, as they enter Daisy's room and he closes the door behind them. He hopes she doesn't wear anything too hot. He definitely will not appreciate guys staring at her. Her baby bump is still small, so she still fits into all her clothes.

"Hold on, let me lay it out." she says, beginning to lay out: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled_134/set?id=59032771) **

"Isn't that a bit too..showy?" he asks.

Daisy shrugs. "Not really."

Since she took a shower this morning, she's just gonna change and do her hair, and makeup. Kendall however, is gonna take a shower in Daisy's bathroom. He's gonna wear a blue plaid button up long sleeved shirt, dark wash jeans, and Vans, or course.

Kendall sighs, grabbing his duffle bag and heads toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Daisy grabs her iPod off of her bed, and connects it to her speakers. She looks through the list of her songs, and puts on 'Dulce' by King Royce. She loves this song, and hopes he sings it tonight.

She remembers when she first found out she was pregnant, and when Kendall was acting like a jerk, she would listen to this song all day, because it fit perfect in her situation. The song is about a young girl getting pregnant, and the father of the baby wanting nothing to do with it. King Royce was letting them know to keep their heads up high and smile. Even though Kendall is by her side now, she still loves this song so much.

"What the hell is he saying!?" she can hear Kendall shout. She giggles. The song is in Spanish, so he doesn't understand one word.

Daisy starts changing, and putting her jewelery on before beginning to do her hair.

* * *

"King Royce will be on that stage in just a little bit!" Daisy says happily. They just arrived at their seats, and they're only three rows away from the stage so they're are pretty close. Which is amazing! Daisy wants to see his adorable sexy face up close in person.

"Hey cutie, are you single?" Daisy hears a man say. She turns around and there's a guy next to her. He looks like he's about in his twenties. He's not ugly, but he's not cute. Either way, cute or not, she doesn't want him and isn't interested.

"No, she's mine." Kendall says angrily, trading spots with Daisy so she won't be next to him. This is exactly what he's talking about. You know, guys hitting on his girl. Kendall isn't the type of boyfriend to get extremely jealous, but he does get jealous, and really protective when there's guys around his girl.

Just then, the lights dim down, which causes all the girls to scream and go crazy.

Before Daisy knows it, King Royce is already onstage singing! Damn, he's even sexier in person! Tears of happiness fill her eyes, and she almost passes out as King Royce winks at her, blowing her a kiss. Yup, that was directly to her.

This has definitely got to be one of the best days of her life.

* * *

"Tonight was amazing," Daisy says softly, getting under the covers with Kendall. It's about 1 AM, and they just got home from the concert. Daisy had so much fun, and she thanked Carlos a million times for getting her the tickets. Her favorite part was when King Royce blew her a kiss and winked at her. She almost died at that moment. "Did you like him?"

Kendall shrugs, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"I couldn't understand him, but the songs that were in English were cool." he says. "He's alright."

Kendall has to admit, he did have fun. And seeing Daisy so happy, made him smile.

"I'm glad we had fun," she smiles, giving him a quick sweet kiss on the lips before resting her head on his bare chest.

Kendall kisses the top of her head, holding her tightly. He feels like he loves Daisy. Not as a friend, but loves her. He's known her for a while. Plus, they're basically together so how can he not? He's been wanting to say those three words to her for a while, but they just couldn't come out.

"Daisy.." he starts before trailing off.

"Yeah?" she questions.

"I've been trying to hold back from saying this, but I'm ready to say it.." he starts. "I love you, so much."

He can almost feel her smile.

"I love you too, Kendall."

* * *

**I just wanted ta make a fun chapter before starting the dramaaaaa :D hehe. **

**RandomFact: That song Dulce, is AMAZING! Hands down my favorite Prince Royce song. There's that song, plus an acoustic version of it on his new CD. I pre-ordered it before it came out, and got an autographed CD by him! I cried when it came in. Haha! :D  
**

**REVIEWWWW! :)  
**


	11. Meeting

**Monkey D Lyna: I think it's cute when guys get jealous, 'cause it shows they care. But if they're REALLY jealous to the point where they don't want you talking to your boy FRIENDS, then that's crossing the line! lol. **

**paulag2011: I love that song SOOOOO MUCH it's crazy, haha everyone in my house is annoyed by it!  
**

**JDMlvr1: Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**The Lynxx: lol, it's alright love. And no, I don't. I'm not really the sporty type but every Sunday (in spring, summer, and fall), me, and all my cousins and uncles, and family friends (I have ALOT) all go to the park and play soccer. So I guess I play soccer! :D lol thats the only sport im into. :D  
**

**JendallAddict: Lol, I think it's cute! :D  
**

* * *

Daisy gets up early in the morning to get ready. Today, she has her first ultra sound and they're gonna tell her how far she is, and her due date. She can't wait to see her little baby, even if it's gonna be really small. She wishes she was farther along so she can find out if she's having a boy or a girl.

She just got done getting ready, and now she's laying in bed watching TV. It's about 8 AM, and the appointment is at 8:30, so Kendall should be coming to get her soon.

She waits, and waits, and waits and it's 8:25 and Kendall still hasn't came. Where is he? He promised he'd be on time. Great, now they're gonna be late to their first ultra sound appointment!

Just then, she hears beeping outside. Okay, this better be Kendall or she's gonna be really upset and just leave in her car by herself. She looks out the window, and sure enough, it's Kendall car out there. She rolls her eyes, sighing as she grabs her purse before heading outside, locking the front door before walking to Kendall's car.

"Hey," he says, leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"You're late," she tells him.

"I know," he sighs. "I slept over. My alarm didn't even ring so I woke up like literally ten minutes ago. I quickly showered before coming over here."

He tries to drive a little faster, but not speeding too much because he doesn't wanna cause an accident. He just wants to make it to the appointment in time. If they don't, which they probably won't, it isn't really a big deal. Being a few minutes late won't hurt.

They finally arrive at the pregnancy clinic, and find the closest parking spot to the doors. They park, then walk out the car, heading into the clinic hand in hand.

"So, is this when they tell us if you're having a boy or girl?" Kendall questions. He's really excited to find out if his baby is gonna be a little girl or a little boy. He doesn't really care what it is though, as long as the baby is healthy and good. If he has a little girl, he's gonna protect her with his life and she's gonna be his little princess. He's not gonna let no boys go near her either! If he has a little boy, Kendall's gonna teach him how to sing and play hockey. He can't wait for the baby!

Daisy shakes her head. "We won't find out until I'm about five months pregnant, Kendall."

"Oh," he says in disappointment.

* * *

"Okay Mrs Daisy," the doctor says, as he enters the room. "You're two months and three days pregnant, and you're due July 8th. Congratulations!"

Daisy smiles. "Thanks."

Her and Kendall both shake hands with the doctor before exiting the room. Today, they got to see how far along she is, they got to know her due date, and most importantly, they got to see their little baby. Even though the baby isn't fully formed, it was still amazing to see.

"July 8th," Kendall grins. "That's a long time from now!"

"I know, but that gives us time to prepare," Daisy smiles. "In about two months, we'll be able to find out if I'm having a girl or boy."

"What do you want it to be?" he questions.

Daisy shrugs. "It doesn't matter to me. I'll be happy with what ever."

"Same here."

They enter Kendall's car, and he drives out of the parking lot.

"So, my mom really wants to meet you," Kendall says. "Wanna go now to meet her and my sister Katie?"

"I don't know," Daisy replies. "What if they don't like me?"

"Bull shit!" Kendall exclaims. "I'm positive they're gonna love you! I showed them our Homecoming pictures and they both said you're beautiful."

Daisy smiles. She supposes she could go meet them, but she's nervous. She's never met Kendall's mom or sister, but she's seen them before. Mrs. Knight looks really nice, and from what the guys tell her, she is. Katie looks really sweet too. The guys said she's nice, but she can be really evil.

"So, what do you say, you wanna go now?" Kendall asks.

Daisy nods. "Sure."

Kendall drives to the Palmwoods, instead of Daisy's apartment.

When they arrive, they enter the lobby. Logan is at the pool with Abigail, and Carlos is sitting in the lobby with a curly-haired girl. Daisy's guessing that's Jennifer. Apparently, Carlos has been seeing her. Megan isn't too happy about it. But she still tries to attempt to get with him.

They walk through the lobby, hand in hand.

Just then, a girl with black hair and red-streaks approaches them.

"Hey Kendall!" she says.

"Hey Lucy," he replies awkwardly. Him and Lucy were sort of on the verge of dating before Kendall found out about Daisy being pregnant. He still tried to make time for Lucy and still try to be with her, but he found himself falling for Daisy. Lucy still thinks that they're only putting on an act for the cameras, so she still thinks she has a chance with Kendall.

"You know, there aren't any paparazzi's in here," Lucy tells him, looking down at their intertwined hands. Why are they still holding hands? They're halfway through the lobby. It's not like the paparazzi are gonna see them. They aren't allowed in the Palmwoods.

"Oh, yeah, I know." Kendall says, letting Daisy's hand go.

Daisy just looks at him, then at this Lucy chick. Okay, what is going on here? Why did Kendall just let her hand go because that girl said something. Somethings going on here, but whatever it is it's pissing her off.

"I'm uh, gonna go with Abi and Logan.." Daisy says, the obvious anger in his voice. She begins to walk away but Kendall grabs her wrist not letting her go.

"We're about to get going," Kendall says, walking past Lucy and grabbing Daisy's hand, intertwining it with his but she pulls her hand away. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell was that?" she questions, as they enter the elevator. "She says something about the paparazzi isn't here then looks down at our hands and you let go?"

"Daisy-"

"No!" she snaps. "If you're not gonna hold my hand in front of her you're not gonna hold my hand in front of anyone."

Kendall sighs. "Just try to be nice and act normal with me in front of my mom, we'll talk about this later."

"Okay," she mumbles, "but there's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is." Kendall says, taking her hand into his as the elevator comes to a stop. The doors open and they walk out, turning a corner and walking down the hall to 2J.

They stop at 2J, and Kendall opens the door, and they both enter.

"Oh hey, Kendall and Daisy!" James greets from the couch.

"Oh hi honey!" Mrs. Knight exclaims, giving Kendall a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey mom, this is Daisy," Kendall says, wrapping an arm around Daisy's waist. "Daisy, this is my mom."

"Hi," Daisy smiles.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you!" Mrs. Knight exclaims, giving her a hug. "Kendall has told me so much about you! You are a beautiful young lady."

"Thanks," she giggles. Well, Kendall's mom seems to like her. Phew! Good thing she does. She wouldn't want her 'boyfriend's' mom to not like her, but she doesn't seem to have that problem so it's all great.

"Katie!" Kendall calls out. "Come meet my girlfriend!"

Just then, a door opens and Kendall's sister comes out.

"Hey, Daisy right?" Katie greets, putting her hand out to shake it.

Daisy nods, shaking her hand back. "Yup!"

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So did you find out how far along you are and your due date?" Mrs Knight questions. When she first found out Kendall had gotten his girlfriend pregnant, she was disappointed. But as time goes on, there's no point in being mad. It's already done and she's just gonna have to deal with the fact that she can't change anything. All she can do is be happy for her son and his girlfriend and love her grandbaby to death, which she is.

"I'm two months and three days," she replies. "And I'm due July 8th."

"That's great," Mrs Knight smiles, heading to the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a few. You are staying for dinner right, Daisy?"

"Yes, she is." Kendall says before Daisy can even reply. "I'm gonna show Daisy around the Palmwoods while you're finishing make dinner."

"Okay, I'll call you when it's ready!"

Kendall takes her hand and they both leave the apartment. None of them say a word as Kendall leads her upstairs to the rooftop.

"Look, we have nothing to talk about." Daisy says, as they walk over to the halfwall. But she turns around and heads right back toward the door. Kendall grabs her by the waist, pulling her close to him and hugging her from behind.

"Why are you mad?" he questions into her ear. "She's no one babe, I swear. She's just someone I had something with before you, but I love you, okay?"

"Why'd you let my hand go when she said something?" Daisy asks, tears in her eyes. She's starting to get really emotional for some reason. Probably mood swings.

"She doesn't know we're really together yet," he says. "But I'll tell her soon so she'll leave me alone."

He turns her around so they're facing eachother. She closes her eyes as he kisses her forehead, before giving her a small soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**I had writers block in this chapter but I think it came out pretty good :)  
**

**Random Fact: I recently got a new Android, so I haven't been on my laptop lately 'cause I get on Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr on my phone. I can't write chapters on Fanfiction on my phone, I can only read stories so that's why I haven't updated in like two days!  
**

**Review! :D  
**


	12. You're Not Alone

**zstories77: Thankyaaa! And I'll update that later on or tomorrow! :D**

**JDMlvr1: I usually have the laptop to myself, but I just distract myself with my phone so much I completely forget about the laptop! lol Thanks for reviewing! :)  
**

**btrfanfiction1516: Lolol, thank you, and here's more! :D  
**

**paulag2011: Aw, thanks! :D  
**

**Monkey D Lyna: RIGHT! Mine dies so fast 'cause I'm always on it! hahaaaa.**

* * *

Daisy lays on the bed, grabbing the new issue of the Poptiger magazine that just came into the mail. She's not really a big fan of reading, but it's interesting to see what all the celebs have been up to. Plus, she can use some One Direction posters for her room.

She looks at the cover, sitting up as she realizes a little part in the bottom that says 'Kendall and his mystery girl' with a picture of him and some girl that's definitely not her. Who could that 'mystery girl' be? It kinda looks like Lucy, because there's red streaks in her hair and Daisy does not have red streaks.

Angrily, Daisy flips through the magazine until she finds the page that has the article in it. She finally finds the correct page, and begins reading the article.

**Is Big Time Rush's Kendall Knight cheating on his pregnant girlfriend, Daisy Martinez?**

**A few of our Poptiger spies recently spotted Kendall Knight and what looks like new rock singer Lucy Stone at an outing around LA. Kendall's two month pregnant girlfriend was no where to be seen. Also, Kendall and Lucy were even holding hands and sneaked a few kisses in. Kendall never confirmed his break up with Daisy, but also never confirmed a relationship with Lucy. Is Kendall cheating on Daisy? We'll be sure to let everyone know ASAP!  
**

Oh hell no. Daisy is pissed. B_eyond_ pissed. Why would Kendall do that? Why was Daisy even stupid enough to think he changed? Because he clearly didn't. She doesn't even know what to do. Should she call him? She wants to confront him in person, but she doesn't even wanna see him right now. Ugh, she doesn't know what to do.

She needs someone here with her. She's home alone. Kendall said he was too busy right now to come over, but he's most likely with Lucy, because they had the day off from the studio today.

She grabs her phone, dialing Carlos' number.

_"Hello?" _

"Carlos? Can you please come over? I could really use someone here with me right now."

_"Of course Daisy, I'll be right over!"  
_

"Okay, thanks Carlos."

_"Anytime, see ya in a bit!"  
_

Daisy ends the call, lightly tossing her phone onto the other end of the couch before sitting there, just thinking. Does Kendall not care at all? She doesn't get it. Why pretend like caring when he doesn't? He did he say he loves her when he doesn't? Why did he say Lucy is no one when she is? This whole time, he was telling her complete lies. For what, though? Why couldn't he have just said he'll be there for the baby only so Daisy didn't have to fall in love with him and end up heartbroken? Why would he lead her on like that? She just doesn't get it. If he obviously wants to be with Lucy, why didn't he just say so?

She feels like crying so bad right now, but he just isn't worth her tears. Is he? No, he isn't. Which is why she's trying so hard to hold those tears back. She doesn't even know how, or when she's gonna confront him because she doesn't wanna see him, nor talk to him anytime soon. She's gonna have to do it, though. She is definitely not gonna let this slide.

Daisy is snapped out of her thoughts as the door bell starts ringing. That must be Carlos, since Kendall is too busy with Lucy. She gets up off the couch, heading to the door and opening it.

"What's up," Carlos greets, giving her a nice long comforting hug before entering the apartment.

"Hey," she replies softly, sitting on the couch across from the one Carlos is sitting at. Carlos looks at her in suspicion, he can probably tell something is wrong with her.

"A-Are you okay?" he questions slowly. He's not sure, but if you ask him she looks pretty pissed, or really sad, or both. What's wrong with her, though? Is she getting more hate? Or is she all of a sudden having mood swings? Daisy just stays silent, looking down at the ground before covering her face with her hands, shaking her head.

"No, I'm not okay," she cries, her face still covered. Carlos quickly rushes to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him.

"Daisy, what's wrong?" he asks her, rubbing her arm with his hand to soothe and comfort her. "Why are you crying? Talk to me please!"

Daisy uncovers her face with her hands, as Carlos wipes the falling tear from her eye.

"L-Look at this.." she says softly, handing him the magazine which is on the page that the article is on. Carlos grabs the magazine with his free arm, reading it. By the time he's done reading, he just sighs, shaking his head.

Carlos had no idea that Kendall was sneaking around with Lucy. Kendall hasn't been home a lot lately, but Carlos figured it was because he was here with Daisy. He guesses not, that whole time he was sneaking around with Lucy! Well he didn't do a good job at it because the 'poptiger spies' obviously got all those pictures of them together.

"Daisy.." he sighs, pulling her even closer, holding her tightly as she cries. "I-I didn't know he was doing this, I'm so sorry. Look, don't stress over it, okay? It isn't worth it at all. All this crying and depression isn't good for the baby. If Kendall wants to be like that, that's his loss, and you know he'll regret it. He's realize that he's in the wrong, just wait I know he will. But please stop crying, I hate to see you like this."

Daisy tries to stop crying, but she just can't. She feels broken, heartbroken. She can't help but break down. She thought Kendall actually loved her. She thought he would actually stay true to his word. She thought her and Kendall could actually have a cute little family and raise their baby together instead of having a broken family. But whatever. If he wants to be with Lucy, then that's what he wants. Daisy can't do anything about it. She just wishes Kendall didn't lead her on the way that he did, and make her fall the way she did.

"Have you confronted him about it?" Carlos questions. Why did he have a feeling it was gonna end like this? No offense to Kendall, but he's never been one to keep promises, or a girlfriend due to him being a player. But like Carlos said, he's gonna be here for Daisy.

Daisy shakes her head, calming down a bit as she wipes all the tears off her face.

"Well, he's at the Palmwoods park with...Lucy I think," he says. "You should go do it now to get it out of the way, then we can come back here and I'll stay here with you all day if you want."

Daisy nods, standing up along with Carlos. Even though she's in no mood to see Kendall, she's just gonna go, confront him, let him know she wants nothing to do with him unless it has to do with the baby, and leave.

* * *

Kendall sits at the Palmwoods park with Lucy, hand in hand with her. He feels so confused right now, he doesn't know what to do. He really likes Lucy, like alot, but he loves Daisy. He doesn't know who to choose. Lucy really likes him, and Daisy loves him. If she found out about this, chances are she'd break up with him, and he does not want that to happen at all. But yet, why shouldn't she break up with him when he's cheating on her with Lucy? Ugh, why does life have to be so difficult?

"Hey, here comes your 'girlfriend'," Lucy smirks, putting the air quotes around 'girlfriend'. Kendall turns around. Oh hey look, there's Daisy and Carlos-wait, what!? There's Daisy and Carlos! Kendall quickly snatches his hand away from Lucy, and she looks at him in confusion.

"Kendall, me and you are done!" Daisy says angrily, throwing the magazine article at him. Kendall grabs it, skimming through it. Oh no, oh no...paparazzi caught pictures of him and Lucy the other day and now Daisy knows everything! He feels so stupid now! He has to explain to Daisy, talk to her, and make things right.

Lucy looks at them both in confusion.

Just as Daisy's about to walk away, Kendall gets up, grabbing her arm and preventing her from going any further. He leads her over to the private area in the park where it can just be them two.

"Kendall, let me go!" Daisy says, starting to cry again. "I don't wanna talk to you! You cheated on me and I want nothing to do with you unless it has to do with the baby!"

"Please, let me explain," Kendall says, not letting her go but grabbing her tighter.

"There's nothing to explain," she cries. "You cheated and that's that. Why'd you lead me on like that? Why'd you pretend to love me when you really don't? Huh, why Kendall? Look what you're doing to me. I feel so stupid to think that you've changed. You didn't change, at all."

"I do love you, Daisy, I do," he tells her softly. "I just- I was just trying to figure out what it is that I really want. You, the girl I love, or Lucy, the girl I like."

"No, I'm not the girl you love," she says. "Because if you really loved me, there wouldn't be another choice. I'm done, Kendall."

With that being said, she pulls out of his grip, and walks away.

She approaches Carlos whose still in the spot he was previously at.

"Are you okay?" he asks her.

She nods. "I'm fine, can we go now?"

Carlos nods, taking her hand as they leave the Palmwoods.

Kendall walks back up to Lucy, looking sad and bummed out. Yeah, he regrets everything he did with Lucy. He just lost the girl that means the world to him, over a girl that he has a little crush on.

"What just went on?" Lucy questions.

Kendall shakes his head slowly. "Nothing, I'm gonna go to the crib, I'll call you later."

He turns around, and heads inside, leaving a confused Lucy sitting there.

* * *

"Shh, Daisy please calm down and stop crying," Carlos says softly, running his fingers through her soft strands of hair as he holds her tightly in his arms. She's been really upset since they came back from the Palmwoods about an hour ago. He feels horrible. She's pregnant, she shouldn't be stressing out like this! He needs to calm her down, make her happy. How, though?

"Carlos, why would he do that to me?" she questions softly, sniffling.

Carlos shrugs. "I-I don't know, Daisy. Forget about him, please? I hate seeing you all sad and crying. Let me cheer you up. Wanna watch videos of the King Royce concert we went to on YouTube?"

Daisy nods, smiling a bit at the mention of King Royce's name. Aha! He knew that'd cheer her up forsure. Just then, he feels Daisy kiss his cheek. He looks down at her, smiling.

"Thanks for being here." she smiles.

"You're not alone, you have me."

* * *

**Hehe :D I'm so tired and hyper!**

**Random Fact: I really wanna be an actress! I'm in drama in school, so I think that's good practice! My cousin went to some interview for him to get into acting, and he met Logan from Zoey 101. They liked him, so they sent him to another one, they liked him there so they sent him to Florida to meet with a bunch of agents and walk on the red carpet. He met Gibby from iCarly, and Gunther from Shake It Up! Anyway, he got a call back from 3 agents, a modeling one, one to be a dancer on Shake It Up!, and one to have his own show/band, sort of like Big Time Rush! Isn't that so cool! He took the modeling one, though. Anyway, I'ma have him help me too! :D  
**

**REVIEW! :D (btw, I might update Happily Ever After later or tomorrow!)  
**


	13. Can We Try One More Time?

**Mystery Girl 911: Ahaha. My cousin is lucky! I wanna meet Gibby and Gunther! lol. My legit DREAM is to become in actress! I have great practice in drama plus I even practice improv sometimes at home with my sisters or brother. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**paula: Right? Smh. Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**Monkey D Lyna: Lol right!? & Thankyaa love! I hope I get far too! Thanks for reviewing! :)  
**

**Guest: You don't like them? I LOVE THEM! Of course I love BTR more though! :D  
**

**Guest (Not sure if it's the same as the one up there!): Lol, you'll see ;)  
**

**The Lynxx: I love that name too! And haha, yeah I guess so too. I just got done watching a soccer game with my brother and cousin! :D haha. IKR! And, well when I asked him he said he's gonna chose modeling, but he's also a DJ. (he's an AMAZING DJ!) I think he's just gonna stick to dj-ing. But I think my brother will be famous. He's in a screamo band called Emulator, and he's had a few concerts and my brothers girlfriend said that whenever they're out some people recognize him, so my brothers becoming famous! :D :D Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**BTW, if you're wondering what Sonny looks like, imagine him as Roshon Fegan (Ty) from Shake It Up! And if you want a picture of what Izzy looks like let me know and I'll post a link!  
**

* * *

"Daisy, can we please talk?" Kendall questions, as him and Daisy sit in first hour. Mr Jay let them get into groups to do their work, so it's pretty loud so Kendall can try to talk to Daisy without getting in trouble from the teacher. Anyway, ever since that incident happened, Daisy wants nothing to do with him, and he kind of regrets being so stupid. Sure, he likes Lucy a lot, but he loves Daisy. He should've just stuck with the girl he loves. Now he lost her, possibly for good.

"I have nothing to say to you." she replies, continuing to do her work and not even bothering to look at him. She's still extremely hurt about what happened, so she's not quite ready to 'talk'. Daisy loved him. She _loves_ him, and he ended up cheating on her? That hurts her, bad. And he expects her to forgive him? Well, think again. It's not like he was forced to go out with Lucy, forced to hold her hand, forced to kiss her. No, he had a choice in all those actions yet he still decided to do it knowing how Daisy feels about him.

"But I have a lot to say to you," he says. "Please baby, just let me explain!"

"Explain what Kendall?" she asks, dropping her pencil onto her desk and turning her head to face Kendall. She feels tears filling her eyes, before a small tear falls down her face. "You cheated and that's that! What's there to explain?"

Just then, the bell rings which means first period is over, but they have to go back to the same class for second period. Daisy gets up, beginning to walk for the door. Kendall walks right behind her.

"There's a lot to explain!" he tells her, wrapping an arm around her from the waist behind as they step out into the hallway to make sure he doesn't lose her. They walk over to a private corner, and Daisy leans back on the wall while Kendall stands in front of her, his hands rested on the hall and he has her cornered to make sure she won't walk away.

"Kendall, I actually truly thought you loved me. Why'd you let me think that?" she questions.

"I do love you babe," he tells her. "Believe it or not, I do. I did change, all for you and our baby. I don't know what was going through my head that made me think it was okay to do what I did, because it wasn't okay and I'm finally starting to realize that. I regret it all, I'm sorry. Daisy..I don't wanna lose you."

Daisy sighs, wiping the falling tear from her face. She doesn't know what to do. Does she love Kendall? A lot. Does she wanna be with him? Of course. But is she afraid of getting hurt again? Hell yeah. She has a feeling that if she gives him another chance he's gonna do the same thing. He's gonna sneak around with Lucy. That's why she's not sure what to do right now.

"I-I don't know," she says softly, looking down. "I'm just scared. How do I know you won't go sneak around with her again?"

"I promise I won't," he tells her. "I promised I'd be here for the baby, right? And I am. I'm promising you this right now, and I swear I mean it."

"Kendall, I love you.." she starts. "But I still have my doubts. Prove me wrong, okay? Show me you love me, and you want no one else but me."

"I will," he says softly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her closely, kissing the top of her head.

"We're gonna be late to class if we don't hurry," she says.

Kendall lets her go, grabbing her hand into his as they head back to their math class.

* * *

"You guys go back out?" Carlos questions, as he approaches his locker and he just saw Kendall and Daisy share a kiss, so he's assuming they're are together again.

Kendall nods. "Yeah."

"Niiice," Carlos says, as he opens his locker. He doesn't mind them dating again, he just doesn't want Kendall to sneak around with Lucy again and hurt Daisy. He's honestly shocked though that Daisy gave him another chance, because she was really upset this weekend, and this week. "Me and the guys are gonna go watch Taken 2 tonight, you guys wanna come?"

Daisy shrugs. "Do you wanna go, Kendall?"

"Sure," he replies. "What time are you guys leaving?"

"Uh, around six," Carlos tells him.

"Me and Daisy will meet you guys up there," he says.

Carlos nods, shutting his locker. "Alright, I'll see you guys later!"

Kendall leans back on his locker and waits for Daisy to put her books in her Victoria's Secret backpack. He's really happy she gave him another chance. He just hopes he doesn't screw up again. He just needs to stay away from Lucy, because whenever he's with her he's just so tempted to act like a couple for some reason. So, he's gonna keep his distance from that girl.

Daisy shuts her locker, and Kendall intertwines his hand with hers as they walk away, heading for the stairs since they're on the second floor.

They walk through the first floor and head outside. Good thing there's no paparazzi. Daisy hates them, they're so annoying. But they're not allowed on school grounds. Whenever she's out with Kendall, or any of the guys, she has to deal with them and it's irritating. Even when she's out generally, because she's known as Kendall Knight's pregnant girlfriend. She's not even famous, so she doesn't understand why paparazzi are so interested in her.

"I hate paparazzi so much," she mumbles out of no where.

"Me too," he replies. "At first it irritated me so much, but now I guess I'm kinda use to it so it doesn't bother me too much. Do they follow you around even when you're not with me or one of the guys?"

Daisy nods. "I don't understand why, I'm not famous, I'm just dating a famous person."

Kendall shrugs. "That's just how it is."

They enter Kendall's car, and he drives off heading to Daisy's apartment.

When they arrive, Kendall and Daisy get out the car and heads to the door.

"Izzy and Sonny are here," Daisy says, noticing both Izzy and Sonny's cars are here. Sonny is Izzy's boyfriend of over five years. They've been going strong for five years. That's crazy. But Daisy would love a relationship like that. Anyway, Daisy is really close to Sonny and she loves him for her sister. She's seriously considers him a brother, and he considers her a little sister. Izzy loves the relationship that her little sister and boyfriend have. "You haven't met Sonny, have you?"

Kendall shakes his head. "Should I be worried?"

She shrugs. "I don't know, but he's like the big brother I never had."

Daisy uses her key to unlock the door. She opens it, then her and Kendall head inside. They see Izzy and Sonny sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys," Daisy greets, sitting on the couch. "Sonny, this is my boyfriend Kendall, Kendall, this is my brother Sonny."

"What's up," Kendall says, shaking Sonny's hand.

"What's up man," Sonny replies.

Kendall takes a seat next to Daisy.

"So, me and Sonny have to talk to you, Daisy," Izzy starts.

"Should I go..?" Kendall questions.

"Oh no, you can stay it's fine." Izzy says. "Okay, anyway, you know how me and Sonny have been together for a while now, right?"

Daisy nods. "..Are you guys getting married?"

"Well, I proposed to her last night, so we're engaged." Sonny replies. "And we were talking and decided we wanna live together, so we went house hunting this morning and found the perfect house! So we're moving out!"

"So I get this whole apartment to myself?" Daisy questions.

Izzy giggles. "No, you're moving with us!"

Whoa, this was something she was not expecting. But hey, she's happy she doesn't have to live in this small boring apartment! Her room is small and boring-looking. The only plus about her room was her own bathroom, but now she can't wait to actually decorate her room the way she wants it.

"So when are we moving?" she asks.

"This weekend," Sonny says. "I've already started packing at home, Izzy has started packing too, so start packing."

"But not right now," Izzy tells her, getting up off the couch. "Come help me with dinner, so Sonny and Kendall can get to know eachother."

"Kay!" Daisy exclaims, giving Kendall a quick kiss on the lips before following her sister into the kitchen area.

"So, you're dating little Daisy, huh?" Sonny questions.

Kendall nods. "Yeah."

"I've known her since she was like twelve, she's legit like a little sister to me," he tells him. She seriously is. Daisy is like the annoying little sister he's never had, since he's an only child. They argue like siblings, and protect each other like siblings. "Please don't hurt her. Be there for her, and the baby. Don't play with her heart, or I will find you."

"I won't," Kendall replies. "I love her, a lot."

Sonny smiles slightly. "That's good to know. She loves you too, she's told me so much about you."

Kendall smiles, this girl really does like him.

* * *

"Want me to help you pack?" Kendall questions, as they enter Daisy's room. They just got done eating, and Sonny and Kendall really hit it off. Which is great. "I'll text Carlos and tell him we're not going to the movies after all."

Daisy nods, setting a couple of big cardboard boxes on her bed that Sonny gave her so she can put some of her stuff in. "Let's try and pack as much as we can, but just leave the covers and pillows on my bed, we're not moving for another two days."

Daisy and Kendall begin putting all the stuff that are on her drawer into the box.

"Is this your mom and dad?" Kendall questions, picking up a picture frame of a man and a woman that he's assuming is her parents.

Daisy nods. "Yeah."

"You look like your mom," he tells her.

Daisy smiles a bit. "I get that a lot."

"She was beautiful," he says. "Just like you."

She smiles, giving Kendall a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Hm, what will happen next!? **

**Random Fact: So, I found out Prince Royce is going to Cincinnati on November 10, and me and my older sister are trying to go! Hopefully we do, it'll be our second time seeing him! :D! omgomgomg, I cried when I found out. Haha. I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!  
**

**Follow me on Twitter if you have one!  
**

**BTR_1DLover13  
**

**And follow me on Instagram if you have one  
**

**1dayanabtr  
**

**REVIEW! :D  
**


	14. We Can Work It Out

**JDMlvr1: Hm, I'm not so sure I trust him either -_- In this story! Of course I trust him in real life, he's my husband! ;) lolol thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Mystery Girl 911: Haha, I was planning on having their new house in LA, but you gave me an idea! Thanks love! :D and thanks again, I hope I get to go too! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!  
**

**paulag2011: ;) you'll see what happens  
**

**Monkey D Lyna: I've heard of them! But I never actually listened to them or seen them or anything, lol. Thanks for reviewing! :)  
**

**Guest: Here's my next update! lolol, you'll see what'll happen in future chapters! :D  
**

**Girl: Omggg, I remember youuuu! I was wondering where you were! I thought I lost one of my favorite readers! D: Glad you're still hereee! btw, I followed you on Instagram! I'll follow you on Twitter later, my phone is dying and I needa leave to go to my brothers soccer game. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"So what street is the new house on?" Daisy questions, grabbing plates from the cupboard and carefully stacking them into a box. She's helping Izzy and Sonny right now pack stuff from the kitchen. She's almost done with her room, so she's helping them.

"Uh.." Izzy says nervously. "It's in...San Diego."

"WHAT!?" Daisy practically yells. San Diego? No, no, she is not moving to San Diego! Why didn't they tell her when they told her about them moving? There is no way she's leaving Kendall, Carlos, the guys, her friends!

"I told her to tell you when we let you know about the move.." Sonny says. He knew Daisy would be really upset to leave her boyfriend and friends, that's why Izzy didn't say anything. They both knew she'd eventually find out, and react like this. But Sonny got accepted into the San Diego University, that's why they're moving there.

"Why do we have to move all the way to San Diego?" Daisy questions.

"Sonny got accepted into the San Diego University," Izzy tells her. "Daisy, I'm so sorry, I should've told you sooner. I just knew you'd be this upset because you don't wanna leave Kendall and all your friends. But it's our only option. When the baby comes, we need more space and the baby needs a nursery, don't you think?"

"Well yes, but I also think that the baby needs their dad around a lot!" Daisy points out. "How far is San Diego?"

Sonny shrugs. "About two to three hours."

Daisy sighs, covering her face in her hands as she rests her elbows on the counter. Great. Just great. Now, her and Kendall are gonna have to have a long distance relationship, and she's pregnant! You know how hard it's going to be to live more than two hours away from your boyfriend who is also your baby's dad? Sounds pretty hard. How will Kendall take this? What if he breaks up with her because he doesn't want a long distance relationship? Or, what if when the baby's born Kendall won't make it in time? Ugh.

"Well, thanks for telling me sooner guys." Daisy says softly, grabbing her car keys from the counter and walking toward the door. "I'm gonna go talk to Kendall."

Izzy sighs, watching as her little sister leaves the house. She feels bad now. She should've told her sooner, instead of telling her just a day before they're leaving. This is why she didn't wanna tell her though, because she knew Daisy would get so upset. She understands though. She wouldn't be too happy if she had to live three hours away from Sonny.

"This is why I didn't wanna tell her."

"It's okay, she's just a bit upset right now," Sonny says, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her and kissing the top of her head. "She'll get over it once she sees the house, she's gonna love it."

"I hope so."

* * *

Daisy walks through and outside to the Palmwoods park. She just texted Kendall saying she's gonna go over because she has to tell him something, and he said that him and the guys are chilling in the park, so that's where she's heading.

When she arrives, she finds the guys sitting at a table just talking about random shit. Kendall approaches her with a kiss when he sees her.

"Hey babe," she greets, her hand in his as they walk back to the table. Since there's only four chairs, Kendall pulls her onto his lap. "What did you have to tell me?"

"Do you want us to leave?" Logan questions, Abigail sitting on his lap. Logan and Abigail are really into each other, which is great. Ever since Logan broke up with Camille a few months ago, he never wanted to see other girls. He was still stuck on Camille. But he really likes Abigail and is happy she's his.

"No, you guys can stay," she replies. "Well, you guys know how I'm moving?"

They all nod.

"Izzy told me today that we're moving...to San Diego." she says softly.

"San Diego?" Carlos questions. Daisy nods. He doesn't want his best friend to move to San Diego! He's not gonna be able to see her everyday! He's really gonna miss her. Of course he's gonna go visit often, but it's not gonna be the same as seeing her every day.

"Why all the way to San Diego?" James asks, taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Sonny got accepted into the San Diego University." Daisy tells them. "I don't wanna leave guys, but I have no choice. Izzy says I have to go with her because I'm only seventeen years old. Plus, I don't have a job yet so I wouldn't be able to pay rent for my own apartment."

"No, Daisy you can't leave!" Abigail says. "You can't leave our little clique! Without you, me Audrey and Megan are nothing!"

"Sorry Abi, I have to." Daisy says softly.

"Guys, can I talk to Daisy alone?" Kendall questions.

They all nod, getting up and walking away. Daisy gets up off of Kendall's lap, and sits on the chair next to him. Kendall sighs, taking her hand into his.

"So you're leaving..tomorrow?" he questions. Wow, this news just ruined his day. He doesn't want her to leave. He's so used to seeing her beautiful face and just being with her everyday. Now she's gonna be living like three hours away! He's not gonna be able to see her as much. He's gonna miss her so much.

Daisy nods. "I understand if you don't wanna be with me anymore, you probably wouldn't want a long distance rela-"

"Whoa, stop right there," Kendall chuckles a bit. "Why would you think I don't wanna be with you anymore just because you're not gonna be living in LA? No matter where you live or where we are, I'm always gonna wanna be with you. I know it won't be the same because we won't be able to see each other as much, but I'll drive to San Diego every Friday to spend the weekend with you, okay? And when you get closer to birth, I'll go stay in San Diego for a while so I can be by your side."

"I love you," she smiles, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "But I'm gonna miss you so much, Kendall. It's gonna be hard for us to be away from each other."

"I know," he says softly. "I'm gonna miss you too."

"So you think it'll work out?"

Kendall nods.

"We can work it out."

* * *

**This one was a bit short, but oh wellllllll! :) **

**Random Fact: I'm about to go to my brothers soccer game so I finished just in time! :D If I finish the next one shot to Happily Ever After I'll post it later on tonight! :D  
**

**REVIEW! :)  
**


	15. Leaving

**READ A/N: A new character will be introduced in this chapter, imagine him looking like this: statDOTmobliDOTcom/media_stills/media_4481744DOTjpg**

**And, imagine Izzy looking like this: 25DOTmediaDOTtumblrDOTcom/tumblr_mb55o3IHLB1rtp51po1_500DOTjpg (Ignore the outfit, lolol just imagine her looking like that)  
**

**My thank yous: Mystery Girl 911: YOU THOUGHT! hahah JAYKAY! Thanks for reviewing love :)  
**

**paulag2011: Ya, she is :( And really? Cool! I wanna go there some day, lol.  
**

**JDMlvr1: True daaaaat! Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**AlliMargaret: Haha, hmm, let's see what happens later on ;) Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**Monkey D Lyna: Here it issssss! :D  
**

**JendallAddict: The link is posted above! :)**

**Girl: I'm not the best writer ever, but thanks sooooo much! lol, aaah, you just gave me some ideas ;) Thanks for reviewing love! :D  
**

* * *

Daisy and Kendall walk outside hand in hand. They're getting ready to leave for San Diego. It's about 6 AM, Daisy has no idea why they're leaving so early but they are. She already said goodbye to all her friends and the guys, but Kendall stayed the night with her on her last night in LA. While Izzy and Sonny get all the boxes in the U-Haul truck, Kendall and Daisy are gonna say their good bye's, since they probably won't see each other until next weekend.

"I don't want you to go," Kendall says sadly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her tightly. He's so sad that his girl is leaving him. She's gonna live like three hours away! He's not gonna be able to see her beautiful face everyday, rub her baby bump, kiss her, hug her, hold her tightly, cuddle with her, and just be with her. "Can't you just stay? You can live with me, my mom wouldn't mind."

Daisy smiles slightly. "I wish I could."

She wishes she didn't have to leave either. If she had a choice, she would stay of course. She's not gonna see all her friends and boyfriend as often. She really would consider living with Kendall, but there is no way Izzy or Sonny would let that happen. She's not gonna tell Kendall this, but she's afraid he'll cheat on her again. She's gonna be three hours away, Lucy lives in the same building as him, who know what will happen? Hopefully, he doesn't cheat on her, though. Because as much as she'd hate losing him, she really would leave him.

"I'm gonna miss you so much baby," Kendall says softly, kissing the top of her head. "One week without you will feel like forever."

"I'm gonna miss you too," she replies, digging her face into his chest as her eyes fill with tears. She was really hoping she wouldn't cry, but she can't help it! She's leaving her whole life here in LA behind! She doesn't know anyone in San Diego, she's gonna have to live in a neighborhood where she doesn't know anyone, she's gonna have to go to a school where she knows no one! But most of all, she's leaving all her loved ones behind.

"Are you crying?" he questions, looking down at her. "Babe, don't cry. I'll see you next week, okay? Me and you can drive back to LA so you can see everyone. It'll be okay, I promise."

Kendall lifts her chin up with his hand, and looks into her beautiful brown eyes. He wipes her tear with his thumb, before setting both hands on either sides of her waist and leaning in and giving her a long passionate kiss. He's really gonna miss kissing those lips everyday. They both pull away after a while.

"I love you." he says softly, still looking deep into her brown eyes, as she looks into his beautiful hazel ones.

"I love you too." she replies, closing her eyes as he kisses her forehead before wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders as she wraps hers around his waist.

They both stand there in each others arms for a while, until they're interrupted by Sonny.

"Daisy, it's time to go." he lets her know, before walking away to give her and Kendall some privacy. He does feel kind of bad, he would hate to have a long distance relationship with Izzy, and the fact that Daisy's pregnant just makes things worse.

"Well, I gotta go." Daisy says softly, as her and Kendall pull away from each other. She stands on her tip-toes, giving him one more peck on the lips. "Bye Kendall, I love you."

"Bye babe, I love you too." he says sadly, watching as she walks toward the car. He runs up behind her, grabbing her arm and turning her around before grabbing her face and giving her one more long passionate kiss. When he pulls away, they both smile at each other before Daisy turns around to walk to the car, and Kendall turns around to walk to his car.

Daisy sighs, entering Izzy's Prius. Sonny's driving Daisy's car down there, because his is already down there. So she sits in the passengers seat next to Izzy, since there's some stuff in the back seats, or else she would lay down back there but she can't. She takes her iPod out of her Aeropostale bag, which she has upfront with her. She also takes her black zebra print ear buds out, connecting them to her iPod and sticking them in her ears.

Daisy scrolls through the music on her iPod, and picks "Dreaming Of You" by Selena, looking out the window as the car takes off.

Izzy takes a quick glances at Daisy while she drives, and her little sister doesn't look too happy. She feels bad, she really does. But this move is just something they have to do. Daisy is only seventeen years old, she's still under age and Izzy can't just leave her sister in a different city by herself. She promised her dad before he went to jail that she'd be there.

"Are you okay?" Izzy questions.

Daisy nods. "I'm fine."

* * *

Daisy walks through the new house, and it's really nice. It's huge, has four bedrooms, each room has a bathroom, it has a nice living room, dining room, and kitchen, and the basement is amazing. It even has a huge yard and an under ground pool. The house is really nice, and the neighborhood looks good too, but she still isn't thrilled to be living in San Diego.

She walks upstairs looking through all the rooms. Izzy and Sonny said she can pick her room, so she's looking at them all to see which one she likes best. By the way, she's super excited to decorate it, and Kendall said he wants to help so she's gonna wait until next week for when he comes to decorate it with him. All she needs to do is figure out how she wants it so her and Kendall can go shopping Friday night, and decorate it Saturday. On Saturday night, they're visiting LA so Daisy can see everyone.

Daisy finally sees one she likes. It's really big and spacious, and it has a big cool looking bed. Yeah, she thinks she's gonna take this one. She sets her duffle bag down, which is where she has some clothes that she's about to change into. She wants to go for a walk around the neighborhood. She'll unpack later.

She shuts the door, locking it before changing into: **(wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=60692508) **

When she's done changing, she grabs her iPhone and puts it into her back pocket. She then walks out of her new room, heading downstairs. She finds Izzy and Sonny in the kitchen unpacking the dishes.

"Hey, I picked my room out, it's the one that has my Victoria's Secret duffle bag in it," she tells them.

"Okay, we'll take your boxes there in a bit." Izzy tells her.

"I'm gonna go just walk around the block or something," Daisy informs them, walking toward the door.

"Be careful!" Sonny warns.

"I will."

She begins walking down the side walk slowly, just thinking about any random thing that comes to mind.

After a while of walking, she hears someone behind her.

"Hey," a deep voice says.

She turns around, and sees a tall cute dude with a snapback, a Varsity jacket, some black cargo shorts on with black long socks and Vans, and he has glasses on. Okay, he's really cute. She knows she has a boyfriend, but there's nothing wrong with thinking guys are cute!

"Hi." she replies, slowly down a bit as the cute dude walks right beside her.

"Did you just move here?" he questions. "I've never seen you around."

Daisy nods. "Yeah, I just moved from LA."

"Niiiice," he smiles. "By the way, I'm Marcus. What's your name?"

"Daisy."

"Cute name," he grins. He then looks down at her stomach, and sees she has a little baby bump. "Sorry if I'm wrong, but are you pregnant?"

"Uh, yeah I am." she replies awkwardly.

"So you have a boyfriend?" he asks.

She nods. "Yeah, but he lives in LA."

"Oh." Marcus says. "Well, let me just say you are really gorgeous. What school are you going to?"

"Thanks," Daisy smiles. "And Start High School."

"That's where I go," he grins. "You start Monday?"

She nods.

"Well then I'll see you around there," he tells her. "Listen, I've gotta go. It was nice meeting you, and hopefully I see you in school, bye."

"Nice meeting you too, bye."

He walks off, and Daisy turns around to go back home because she's starting to get really tired. Well, atleast she'll know one person in her new school. Hopefully he can show her around and stuff, because she'll most likely get lost.

* * *

Kendall lays on his bed, really bored. It's Friday night, and right now he'd be at Daisy's house, or some where with Daisy, but she lives in San Diego now! Ugh, this is definitely going to suck. Carlos is out with Jennifer, Logan is in his room with Abigail, he doesn't even wanna know what they're doing, and James is probably flirting with all the girls at the pool.

He then hears his iPhone ringing. He quickly grabs it, hoping it's Daisy. She said she'd call him after her nap, so it's probably her. He frowns as he looks at the caller ID, it's Lucy. He sighs, ignoring the call before setting his phone next to him.

Okay, he is extremely bored. So maybe he'll just go by the pool and chill with James. He grabs his phone, getting off his bed and exiting his room. He passes his mom and Katie who are in the living room watching New Town High, and leaves the apartment.

"Hey Kendall!" he hears a familiar voice say. Oh no, he knows that voice. He turns around, and comes face to face with Lucy. "I called you a bit ago but you ignored it? I was just going to ask if you wanted to go to a movie with me?"

"Oh sorry not tonight," he tells her. "I'm gonna chill by the pool with James."

"Oh, okay," she says. She's been noticing Kendall has been acting very distant lately. Why, though? Does he not like her anymore? Is he really starting to catch feelings for Daisy? Hopefully not. Because Lucy likes him a lot and she hopes one day they'll become an official couple. "I'll just see you around then."

Kendall just nods slowly, before turning around and walking away.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Hm, bet you're wondering why I put Marcus in this...you will seeeee! **

**Random Fact: I don't know if you know..but..I LOVE CHOCOLATE.  
**

**Review! :D  
**


	16. Without You

**Monkey D Lyna: Are you talking about Marcus? HE IS SEXY AS FUCCCCCCCCK! lolol, "ew Lucy" damn right, lolol, tryna steal my Kendizzle away from muah! I LOVE CHOCOLATE! There's never too much chocolate, ha.**

**dudeamanda: Marcus and Lucy? You mean Marcus and Daisy? lol, thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**Mystery Girl 911: Haha, thaaanks love! :)  
**

**JDMlvr1: Marcus is interesting! aha. And Right, smh at Lucy!  
**

**JendallAddict: You'll see ;)**

* * *

Daisy looks in the mirror in satisfaction. Today if her first day at her new school, and she wants to look good for the first day atleast. Then the other days she'll just dress comfortably. She's wearing: **(wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=60762229)**

She already ate breakfast and all, she just wanted to look at herself in the mirror one more time before she goes. She grabs her Victoria's Secret backpack, and her phone before leaving her room. She's home alone. Sonny already left for his first day of classes, and Izzy is at a job interview. She grabs the keys to her car and heads outside, getting in her car, putting the key into the ignition and driving off.

When she arrives at the school, it looks really nice and big. Way nicer than the Palmwoods High School, but she still wishes she could still go there with all her friends, and Kendall. Speaking of Kendall, she misses him so much. She hasn't seen him in like three days! She texts him all day, talks to him on the phone all night, and Skype's him, but it's just not the same as being there with him. She's also worried that Lucy might try to make a move on her man.

She walks into the school, and immediately gets irritated as people stare at her. She's getting recognized as Kendall's girlfriend, because she can hear people whisper "that's Kendall's girlfriend". Some people are staring at her baby bump, too. If they know she's Kendal girlfriend, then they know about her pregnancy. Why are they so surprised?

Anyway, she ignores everyone and heads up to the second floor, looking for her locker.

"Hey Daisy!" she hears a familiar voice say behind her. She turns around and there's Marcus, looking super cute. He's wearing a red Varsity jacket with white sleeves, a red "Obey" snap back on, black skinny jeans, and black and red Jordans. Okay, he's very attractive. But Daisy loves Kendall.

"Hey Marcus," she replies, giving him a small smile. "I see you're swagged out."

He chuckles a bit. "Always. I see you're rockin' that animal print."

"Always," she giggles. "Anyway, do you know where this locker is?"

"Let me see," he says, taking the paper which has her schedule, and her locker number and combination on it. He reads it and smiles as he realizes her locker is right next to his. He has a feeling him and Daisy are gonna get along well. She seems cool as hell, and like a fun person. He definitely wants to get to know her better. "Yeah, you're locker is next to my locker, follow me."

Marcus grabs her arm, leading her over to where their lockers are. There's a lot of people, and she's really short so he's not trying to lose her.

"Here it is," he says, as they stop in front of her locker. "Mine is right here."

"Thanks," she replies, as she tries to open her locker. But for some reason it won't open, she's doing it right. At least she thinks she is? Well, she'll try one more time.

Again, it won't open.

"Need some help?" Marcus questions.

She nods. "Please?"

"Of course," he says. He looks at the paper which has her locker combination, and tries to open it, but even he can't open it. "I think you got a jammed one."

"Ugh, fuck." she mutters.

"Profanity!" he chuckles, causing her to giggle a bit. "Here shawty, I'll share my locker with you."

"You don't have to," she tells him. Wow, Marcus is really nice. She's happy she met him, he seems really cool as a friend, and he's also very funny.

"I want to," he replies. "Okay, the combination fourteen, four, two." he says shutting his locker and signaling for her to try to open it. "Try to open it."

"Fourteen...Four...Two." she says softly, turning the little thing. When she's done putting the combination in, it opens.

"There, now you know how to open it," he grins. "Let me see your schedule."

Daisy hands Marcus her schedule, and he begins to read it.

"Well, we have first hour together which is Drama, lunch, and like every hour after lunch together," he chuckles. "Social studies, Science, and English."

"Niiiice," Daisy giggles.

"Ready to go to class?" he questions.

Daisy nods, as they both walk off.

* * *

Kendall sits in lunch, kinda bored. James and Carlos are arguing about who knows what, and Logan is sitting there smiling like an idiot on his phone while he texts Abigail, and Kendall is just sitting there..lonely, and really wishing Daisy was here. He misses her so much. First and second hour are just not the same! And to make things worse, Lucy now goes to the same school and she has Daisy's old locker, which is in between Carlos and Kendall!

"Logan," Kendall says, but his friend pays no attention and is still smiling like an idiot at his phone.

"Logan."

"Logan."

"Logan."

Logan still pays no attention.

"DAMN IT, LOGAN PHILLIP MITCHELL!" Kendall finally yells, catching his attention.

"Really Kendall, my full name?" he questions.

"I've been calling you for the past five fucking minutes!" he says. ""I'm so bored, I miss Daisy."

"Don't we all," Logan sighs. "But you'll get to see her on Friday."

"That's a long time from now," Kendall says sadly. That's like five days away. He's already gone three long days without her, he has to go through five more! Ugh, he hates long distance relationships, like so much. Hm, what can he do to make him not miss her? Well, he could text her right now, but he doesn't want her to text in class and get her phone taken. But he'll text her anyway, just so she'll have a cute text message to read after school.

"It'll come before ya know it," Logan tells him.

Kendall sighs, taking his phone out of his pocket.

**To: Daisy  
From: Kendall**

**My day could of been way better if I spent it with you. I miss you so much Daisy! And to make it all worse it's only been three fucking days! Five more long days to go before I can see your beautiful face, kiss your soft lips, and hold you tightly :( Miss you! And I love you babe :)  
**

He sends the message, before putting his iPhone back in his pocket.

Just then, someone takes a seat next to him. He turns to his side, and it's Lucy. Woowww, realllly!? She has to have the same lunch hour as him? He doesn't acknowledge her at all, though. He's been trying to hard to ignore her, because he doesn't wanna risk cheating on Daisy again. And he knows if he does do it again, he'll lose her for good.

"Hi Kendall," she says flirtatiously, sliding her hand under the table and grabbing his hand off of his lap, trying to intertwine it with hers

"Hi." is all he says, pulling his hand away and rubbing the back of his neck before setting his hands on the table. Lucy just looks at him, confused as to why he pulled his hand away from hers.

"Awkward." James says awkwardly.

Lucy rolls her eyes at James and puts her attention back on Kendall. She rubs his back with her hand for a moment before wrapping her arm around his waist. Kendall shifts uncomfortably, trying to shake her off.

"I'm going to the bathroom." he says, getting up and walking away.

"Okay, can someone tell me what's wrong with him?" she asks.

"Don't you get it?" Carlos questions. "Him and Daisy are a real couple! They aren't just putting an act on for the camera's anymore! They're both officially together!"

"Oh." Lucy says softly.

Oh no, nooo! That is unacceptable. Kendall is HER man. And she will, get her man back.

* * *

**Hehe [: Marcus is saaa caaute! :D What do you guys think will happen with him in the story?  
**

**Random Fact: This girl was a wittle crush :)  
**

**REVIEW! :D  
**


	17. With You

"I missed you so much," Kendall says, his arms wrapped tightly around Daisy. He just arrived at her house, and he is beyond happy to see her. It feels like it's been forever ago since he held her, so he's happy to have her in his arms.

"I missed you too," she replies, standing on her tip-toes and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. She was so excited when Kendall texted her and let her know he was about to leave LA, and even more excited when she saw his car pull up in her drive way. She likes San Diego, she's not gonna lie. But she'd rather be in LA. She's happy she met Marcus though, he's really cool. "Let's go inside, I'm freezing."

Kendall intertwines his hand with hers, as they head inside. Sonny and Izzy went out to the movies, so they have this huge house all to themselves. They're probably just going to chill and catch up for a while, then they're going shopping for her new room.

"So how are you liking San Diego so far, babe?" Kendall questions, as they both plop down onto the couch. He wraps his arm around her shoulder, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"It's alright," she replies, resting her head on his shoulder. "My school is way better looking than the Palmwoods high school, but I'd still rather be in LA. I did make a new friend like the first day I got here."

"Really? What's her name?" he asks. Hm, Kendall thinks it's a girl. Haha, no, it's a guy. It's Marcus. Daisy wonders if he will get mad? He has no reason to be, it's not like they have a thing going on. They're just friends. What's so wrong with that?

"Well, _his_ name is Marcus," she replies.

"His?" he questions. Kendall isn't sure if he should be worried or not. He trusts her and everything, he just doesn't trust other guys. He doesn't know if this Marcus kid will try to make a move on her. Well, he better not. Daisy is his and his only, he doesn't share. "Hm, tell me about him."

"Well, he's super nice, sweet, and funny," she tells him. "Kendall, you have nothing to worry about, okay? He isn't the type of guy who will make a move on a girl knowing she has a boyfriend. In fact, you can meet him if you want to!"

"Yeah, I'd like to meet him." Kendall says.

"Alright," she replies. "So, what's new over there in LA?"

"Hm, Logan and Abigail are still together, Carlos and Jennifer are still together, Megan is still upset, Audrey and Corey are still together, Logan's crazy ex girlfriend Camille wants to fight Abigail for 'taking her man away from her', and that's about it."

Daisy giggles. "Nothing new."

"Well, how about we go to the store now to shop for your room?" Kendall suggests.

"I say, let's go!"

Daisy grabs her purse, before her and Kendall walk out of the house, heading to his car. He puts the key into the Ignition, and drives out of the drive way, and they head off to the mall.

* * *

Kendall and Daisy walk through the mall, hand in hand. They've been here for a while, and got a few things so far. So far, they've picked out the comforters and pillows, four picture frames where she's gonna put random pictures of her and others in, and wall decorations.

"Daaaaiiissssssyyyyyyyyyyy!" she hears someone behind her. She turns around, along with Kendall and there's Marcus with his friend Austin. Austin is pretty cute, too. Daisy thinks he likes her, but she obviously isn't interested. She already has her man.

"Maaaarccuusssss," she replies, approaching him and giving him a hug. She then grabs Kendall's hand, pulling him close to her. "Marcus, this is my boyfriend Kendall, Kendall, this is my friend Marcus."

"'Sup man," Marcus greets, shaking Kendall's hand.

"What's up," Kendall replies. No homo, but he isn't bad looking. He looks like one of those guys who will take a girl away from her boyfriend and not give a fuck. But Kendall doesn't know him personally, so he isn't gonna assume. He's still worried though. "Take care of my baby for me, dude. Don't let no guys get near her."

"Aye, I got you." Marcus says. "Don't worry, man."

"Alright, well text me later Marcus!" Daisy says, giving him another hug before walking away with Kendall.

"Well, he's cool I guess." Kendall tells her.

"He is cool," she replies. "But like you said, you have nothing to worry about."

"It's fine, I trust you."

* * *

"Abi, you are not gonna fight Camille!" Logan says sternly. "She really isn't worth it! Don't listen to anything she says, okay? She's just mad because you have me!"

"No, Logan I am not gonna deal with people talking shit!" she replies. So, Camille wants to fight her, and Abigail sure as hell isn't gonna back down. But Logan won't let her fight, which is her only problem.

"Well, you're not fighting her," he says. "I'm not gonna let you."

"Ugggh!" she groans, plopping down onto the couch next to Carlos, with Jennifer sitting on the other side of him. "Well tell her to calm down, 'cause if she says anything to me I won't hesitate to punch her in the face."

"I don't want you to get into any trouble, I'll go talk to her now if you want me too," Logan says. He doesn't get why Camille is trying to ruin his relationship. She's always been that jealous ex girlfriend, but Logan really likes Abigail and he doesn't think he'll ever go back to Camille. Can't she just understand that?

"Please." she mutters, crossing her arms as Logan kisses her cheek, before getting up and heading out of 2J. Logan sighs, shaking his head. All this girl drama is really going to drive him crazy. He's not use to two girls fighting over him. At first, it was kinda of nice. But Camille wants it to get to physical violence and Logan isn't okay with that. He doesn't like the thought of his current girlfriend and his ex girlfriend fighting physically.

He finally reaches Camille's apartment, and he hesitantly knocks on her door. He knows things are gonna be very awkward between them. He isn't gonna say much, though. He's just gonna nicely tell her to leave him, and Abigail alone and to stay out of their relationships. Whether Camille likes it or not, Logan has moved on and is happy. She should try doing the same.

After a couple knocks, the door opens and he's face to face with Camille. She actually looks kind of surprised that he's at her apartment. But then again, he's also surprised he's even here.

"Hey, Logan?" Camille greets, in a sort of confused way, stepping aside to let Logan in.

"I'm not going in," he says. "I just came to tell you to leave Abigail alone. I obviously like her a lot, and I'm not trying to be mean about this, but I'm completely over you, Camille. So I would appreciate it if you got out of our relationship. Please, and thanks."

With that being said, Logan walks away, leaving a hurt Camille there. She's not gonna blame him for being mad. If she was in a happy relationship, she would be mad too if her ex boyfriend tried ruining it. Maybe she should just get over the fact that her and Logan are done for good this time, and just let him be happy in his new relationship. Yeah, she obviously still loves him. But she wants him to be happy. If he's happy with her, she shouldn't try to ruin it.

* * *

"I'm so cold," Daisy shivers, warming up under her old comforter. Her and Kendall haven't decorated yet. They barely got home, and it's already ten PM, so they're doing it tomorrow. They're just gonna cuddle for the night. "How the hell can you sleep shirtless when it's freezing?"

Kendall shrugs, taking his snap back off before taking his shirt off. "I don't know, but I never sleep comfortable with one on for some reason."

"Weirdo," she giggles, resting her head on his bare chest as he lays next to her. He wraps his arms tightly around her as she snuggles up to him, getting all warm and cozy with her boyfriend.

"Are you tired?" he questions.

She shakes her head.

"Did your tattoo hurt?" she asks, pointing to the tattoo on his arm.

"No," he replies. "Not at all, it just felt weird."

"I wanna get one," she says. She's been wanting to get a tattoo for a while, but she was never sure what to get. "Maybe once the baby's born I'll get a tattoo of his or her name."

"I was thinking about doing that too," he replies. "I think that'd be cute."

"We could get matching tattoos of our baby's name!" she suggests.

"Sounds great babe," he grins, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**Sucky place to end, but I had to get it done tonight so I can post it right when I wake up 'cause I'm going to be at Cedar Point for the day! :D**

**REVIEW! :D**


	18. Reunited

**(Chap 17 review thank yous! and thanks for the people who reviewed chap 16!)**

**JendallAddict: Right!? And you'll see what he's all about soon (; **

**Paulag2011: Omg, matching tattoos would be so cute! :D Thanks for reviewing! **

**The Lynxx: Thank you so much! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Girl, I had a long day too on Saturday! My legs hurt so bad from walking, my throat hurts from screaming! lol, thanks for reviewing!**

**raphaella2000: Aw, thank you for reviewing love! :)**

* * *

Kendall watches as Daisy puts a Victoria's Secret LOVE PINK sweatshirt on. They woke up a while ago, they already ate breakfast and everything, now they're getting ready to set up her new room. He grabs his gray Obey snap back from the dresser, putting it on his head before getting off the bed and approaching Daisy. He wraps his arms around her from behind, setting his hands on her baby bump before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

Just then, his phone goes off, signaling his has a call from James. Kendall unwraps his arms from Daisy, and grabs his phone off of her bed.

"Hello?"

_"Kendall? Hey dude! I have something to tell you! Guess what?" _

"What?"

_"Kendall, the point of 'guess what' means you have to guess!" _

"James, I don't know!"

_"Ugh, you're no fun. But dude, Jo is back!" _

"Shut up...wait, say what!?"

_"Yes dude, Jo Taylor, your ex girlfriend, she's back from New Zealand!"_

"What the fuck, why?"

_"They hated the movie so the sequels were cancelled, dude she came by the crib earlier asking for you!" _

"Well what did you guys say?"

_"Well, Logan or Carlos wasn't home but I told her you went to San Diego to buy some cheese." _

"You are so stupid. Well uh, thanks for letting me know, me and Daisy are going to LA later so I'll see you then! Bye."

_"Bye."_

He sighs, tossing the phone onto the bed and sitting down. What the hell is he going to do? He knows for a fact, that she's going to want to get back together. Plus, they made a promise that they'd pick up where they left off. But he's with Daisy and has a baby on the way. How is Jo going to react to that? She doesn't know any of this. How is she going to react when he arrives at the Palmwoods later with his pregnant girlfriend? She's gonna be so hurt. He never meant to hurt her, but you can't blame him. She's been gone for a while, and he fell in love. It's not his fault.

"Is everything okay?" Daisy questions, sitting on the bed next to him and wrapping her arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder. It seems like his mood has changed after that phone call from James, but she's not sure why. He obviously told him something, she doesn't know what though.

"Everything is fine," he tells her, kissing the top of her head as he tries to seem happy for her sake. "Now, let's get started!"

Daisy just gives him a weird look, but she just goes along with it. She knows something is up, but she just doesn't know how to get it out of him. Oh well, she'll do it later. Right now, she's gonna put it aside and decorate her room.

* * *

Jo sits at the pool on a lawnchair, relaxing and waiting for Kendall to arrive from San Diego. She's really confused. She doesn't understand why Kendall would drive all the way to San Diego just to buy cheese? He doesn't even like cheese all like that! But she can't wait for him to come back. She didn't tell him she was coming back, because she thought she'd surprise him. She knows he'll be surprised. Jo can not wait for them to be a couple again and pick up where they left off.

"Hi, you must be Jo?" she hears someone say. She looks up, and there's a girl with black hair and red streaks standing in front of her. She holds out her hand, and Jo shakes it.

"Yeah, I am," Jo says nicely, "You are?"

"I'm Lucy," she replies. "I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" Jo questions. "From who?"

"Kendall," Lucy says. A smile appears on Jo's face as she mentions Kendall's name. See? Kendall must miss her too since he talks about her a lot. She knows he will be beyond happy to see her, just like she's beyond happy to see him.

"Do you know if he's back?" she asks. "He went to San Diego to buy cheese."

"Cheese?" Lucy questions in confusion. Jo nods. She must not know about Kendall and Daisy. Who the hell told her Kendall went to San Diego to buy cheese? Probably James. He would be the one to. Anyway, Kendall did not go there to buy cheese. He went to visit his pregnant girlfriend. "So, I'm guessing Kendall didn't tell you yet, huh?"

"Um, tell me what?" Jo asks on confusion. Is there something going on? She feels lost. There's obviously something she doesn't know. Something Kendall hasn't told her. Hopefully it's nothing bad. It's her first day back in LA, and she's in no mood for bad news. She wants it to be a good, happy day.

"I think it's best that Kendall tells you himself." Lucy says, as he begins to walk away.

"No, wait!" Jo calls out, causing Lucy to turn around. "Please tell me."

"It's really none of my business." Lucy tells her, turning right back around and walking away.

Jo just shrugs it off. She isn't about to worry herself because maybe it isn't even a bad thing. Well, hopefully it isn't. She's just going to relax until Kendall gets back from San Diego so he can tell her.

* * *

"Do you like how it turned out?" Kendall questions, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they stand at her doorway. They just finished her room, and she thinks they did a great job! She loves it. It is absolutely perfect for her, and she's really thankful that Kendall helped her do this.

"I love it," she grins, standing on her tip-toes and kissing his cheek. "Thanks for helping me babe."

"Anytime," he smiles, lifting her chin up and giving her a short passionate kiss. He unwraps his arm from around her shoulders, and takes her hand, leading her over to the bed. They both lay down and he hovers over her, planting a few soft kisses on her neck. "Do I get anything in return?"

Daisy giggles, softly pushing him off of her. "Not now Kendall, we have to get ready to go to LA."

He plants one more kiss on her cheek, before getting up.

"Let's get ready then," he says.

They both quickly get changed.

Daisy changes into a plaid shirt, leggings, and sperry's, and just leaves her hair straight down. Kendall changes into a Vans graphic t-shirt, black jeans, and Vans, and his he just leaves his Obey snap back on.

When they're both finally done changing, they head outside and into Kendall's car.

"I can't wait to see everyone," Daisy says. She misses the guys and her girls so much! She hasn't seen them in like a week. That's probably the longest she's gone without seeing them. She really misses Carlos too. Carlos is literally one of her bestest friends in the whole entire world. It sucks so much not to see your bestfriend. "I miss them!"

"They miss you too," Kendall tells her. "School isn't the same without you."

"Same here," she says. "I miss you walking me to my classes."

"And I miss walking you to your classes."

* * *

Carlos, Jennifer, James, Logan, Abigail, Audrey, Corey, Megan, Lucy and Jo all sit in the lobby on the couches. They're all just chilling and playing truth or dare. Kendall and Daisy should be arriving any minute now. It will be very awkward because Jo is here. Logan and Carlos tried their best to get rid of her, but she will not budge.

"Jo, truth or dare." James says.

"Truth."

"Do you still love Kendall?" he questions.

"More than you could even imagine," she sighs. "The whole time I was there, he was on my mind. I can't wait until he gets here. Hopefully, me and him can pick up where we left off."

"Uh yeah..hopefully." James says, giving a nervous smile. Yeah, this isn't gonna be good.

"Hey everyone!" Kendall exclaims, as him and Daisy enter the lobby. Kendall quickly freezes as he sees Jo. Oh no. Daisy quickly goes over to say hi to the guys and her girls. As for Jo, she runs over to Kendall jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Whoa, calm down there!" Daisy snaps, watching that blonde chick get all up on her man.

"Kendall?" she questions, getting back on her feet. "Who is that?"

"Whoa wait, who are you?" Daisy asks, approaching them.

"I'm his ex girlfriend." Jo says, catching an attitude. Oh no, Daisy isn't taking this. She may be pregnant, but she won't be pregnant forever.

"Nice," she grins. "Well I'm his current girlfriend, so I'd appreciate if you don't get up on him like that again."

Jo looks at Kendall, tears filling her eyes. She should've known. She should've known Kendall would move on. After two years of being apart. Why did she expect Kendall to wait for her? Jo looks at Daisy, noticing she has a baby bump. No, no this can't be. There is no way Kendall got her pregnant. She looks back at Kendall, shaking her head before running off to the Palmwoods park.

"Jo, wait!" he calls out, but she keeps on running. "Babe, can I go talk to her?"

Daisy sighs. "Whatever."

Kendall runs to the Palmwoods park, searching around for her. It's dark out, so it's kind of hard. He finally sees her and runs faster, catching up to her. When he reaches her, he grabs her arm, turning her around so he's facing her.

"Jo," he says softly. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she questions, sniffling and wiping a tear. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I should've known you'd move on after two years. I should've known you don't love me anymore and that your feelings would change."

"My feelings haven't changed and I do still love you!" he tells her. "But I also love Daisy. Also, she's kind of pregnant so I'm going to be a father. But look, Jo, I'm so sorry. I just didn't expect you to be here for another year."

"It would've been the same then," she replies softly. "But I'm the one whose sorry, for expecting you to want to pick up where we left off. I'll stay out of your guys' life and let you be happy. Bye, Kendall."

She begins to walk away. Without thinking, Kendall grabs her arm, turning her around and pressing his lips against hers.

"No," he says softly. "Let's pick up where we left off."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuunnnnnnnnn! lolol, bet you weren't expecting that AT ALL. Hm, what tf will happen now? **

**RandomFact: I went to Cedar Point yesterdayyyy! I went into a whole bunch of haunted houses and got chased by clowns and shit. I was so scared and was screaming my head off. I called one of the scary people sexy. Haha, if he wasn't wearing that scary make up it looks like he'd be sexy, he just looked at me like WTF. Then my brothers girlfriend put up her middle finger to one of the scary looking guys, and he replied with "I would if I could." LMFAO! I had so much fun even though it was super scary!**

**Here's what Daisy's room looks like: interiordesignhqDOTcom/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/Teen-BedroomDOTpng**

**READ A/N: I have bad news, from now on, I'll only update Happily Ever After on weekends. Which is Saturday and Sunday. Sorrry! I just really wanna focus on this instead. But on the bright side...**

**...I already know what my next story is gonna be! WHO WANTS TO HEAR IT?**

**Review! :D**


	19. Broken Promises

**Monkey D Lyna: Aha, hell yeah! :D**

**AlliMargaret: lolol, you'll see ;)**

**ReadNWeapp: Lmfao, fah'sho!**

**btrfanfiction1516: I Love cedar point too! We go every summer, and sometimes on Halloweekends. What's your favorite ride? Mine is the Raptor, Max Air, and the Wicked Twister! :D **

**raphaella2000: just keep reading to find out what happens! :P**

**Mystery Girl 911: Aw, haha thanks! :D I try to update every morning btw :)**

**paulag2011: right? smh at him. And the info for it will be at the RandomFact! :D**

**jenizzleoffdachain: The info will be at the randomfact!:) and the link wouldn't word :/ but, EVERYONE GO VOTE FOR HER EDIT! K? THANKS! :D**

**JDMlvr1: haha, thanks! :)**

**zstories77: Hm, is that so? Keep reading to find out! :D**

* * *

"Kendall..you have a pregnant girlfriend," Jo says softly. "We shouldn't be doing this, as much as I still love you and-"

Kendall interupts her by crashing his lips against hers again, giving her a long kiss.

"Really Kendall?" they hear a cracked voice say. They both turn around, and see Daisy standing there in tears. Oh no, he's been caught. "Why would you do this...again? Why did you lead me on again? We're seriously officially done this time. Fuck you. Bye."

"Daisy!" Kendall calls out, going after her. Wow, he immidietely regrets what he just did with Jo. He wasn't even thinking, he just did it! Now he lost the girl he really does love..for good this time. He grabs Daisy's arm, but she pulls away and keeps walking. "Babe, please talk to me!"

"No, Kendall!" she yells. "I'm so done with you, like for good this time! You broke your promise and you obviously don't love me since you cheated on me again? Like I said before, I want nothing to do with you unless it has to do with the baby!"

She keeps walking and walking, tears streaming down her cheeks. She enters the lobby where everyone else is at. They all immidietely notice her crying. Carlos gets up, approaching her.

"Daisy..what's wrong?" he questions, pulling her into a tight hug.

Daisy shakes her head, "Nothing."

Carlos grabs her arm, leading her over to the pool area. It's empty, so they will be able to talk in private. They both sit down on a lawn chair next to each other, and Carlos wraps his arms around her shoulder as she rests her head on his shoulder, still crying.

"H-He kissed her.." she cries. "Kendall kissed Jo. Carlos, why would he do that to me again?"

Carlos sighs, kissing the top of the head. "I don't know..I don't know. Look, I know he's my best friend and everything, but I think it's time you let go. This is the second time he's cheated on you. If you give him another chance, don't you think he'll do it again? It isn't good for you or the baby to be stressing out like this. He obviously doesn't care, so neither should you. I know you love him and everything and that it's hard, but be strong for the baby..and for me. Now, let's have fun tonight, it's your first day back here with all of us, forget about him for the night, and let's go do something fun with everyone else..okay?"

Daisy nods, as Carlos wipes the remaining tears on her face. Carlos is right. She shouldn't be stressing out like this, it isn't good for the baby. But it's hard, you know? She really loves him, and she thought that he really loved her. Obviously not. It isn't going to be easy getting over him, but it's something she has to do. If he didn't learn after losing her once, he probably won't learn at all. So, good luck with him and his new bitch.

"Carlos, you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for." she says softly, slightly smiling, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you, you're here by my side through it all, and I really appreciate that."

Carlos grins, giving her a squeeze. "I'm always gonna be here through anything, I promise."

"Promise me you won't break that promise?"

"I promise," he chuckles, getting up and taking her hand, helping her up. "Ready to go back in there with everyone else?"

She nods, and they both walk back into the lobby.

"Are you alright, Dais?" Audrey questions worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." she replies. "I'm single now though."

"What happened?" James asks, wrapping his arm around the shorter girls shoulders. He knew something was bound to happen. He just didn't expect Kendall to choose Jo over Daisy. He knew Kendall still probably had feelings for Jo, but he also thought he really loved Daisy. If he really did love her, Daisy wouldn't be single right now. He wonders what's going to happen with Lucy now? She likes Kendall, but he doesn't like her. He's really not sure of anything anymore.

"I caught him making out with Jo," she says sadly. "I'm done."

"We should do something tonight!" Megan suggests. "You know, something fun!"

"Like what?" Abigail questions, sitting on Logan's lap. Her and Logan are still going strong, and hopefully it stays that way. Abigail hasn't been in a serious relationship in a while, and things between her and Logan are getting pretty serious. She can't say she loves him yet, but she definitely likes him a lot. No doubt. She doesn't want to be with anyone else but him, so hopefully they'll last.

"Oh, I heard this a really scary haunted house in San Diego called Terror Town!" Jennifer exclaims, approaching Carlos as he wraps his arm around her waist. Ever since her and Carlos started dating, she hasn't really hung out with the other two Jennifers. It's like she's not included in their little clique anymore, just because she's starting to be nice to everyone. But hey, she really likes Carlos and she's starting to realize all of his friends really aren't that bad at all. The other girls are probably just jealous because of her relationship. But she's happy, and that's all that matters to her. If the other girls really wanna exclud her like that, that's on them. She could care less.

"I say we go!" Logan agrees.

"Do you want to go Daisy?" Corey questions. He really wants to get Daisy's mind off of everything. She's a really important person to him, and he wants her to be happy. He's known her for a while, even before he met Audrey. Daisy was actually the one who hooked them up, and he's really grateful for that because he loves his girl so much.

She nods. "Sure, I'm gonna text Marcus and see if he'll go too."

"Well, let's go!" James exclaims, as they all head out of the Palmwoods.

* * *

Kendall paces back and forth in his room, really unsure of what to do. He thinks him and Jo are back together..but he's broken up with Daisy. He didn't want that to happen at all. He didn't know she'd catch him. Plus, he wasn't thinking straight when he leaned in to kiss Jo those two times. He's lost the girl he really loves. There is no way Daisy will take him back after he cheated on her twice.

Does he love Daisy? Yes. Does he wanna be with her? Yes. But he also loves Jo, and he feels like he wants to be with her too. All of this is just confusing him so much. Ugh, why so much girl drama? It's really gonna get to him. Jo thinks they're back together, and there's part of Kendall that's happy about that. But there's also a part of him that wants to go get Daisy back. She'll never take him back though.

Maybe what he should do, is give Daisy some time to get over the anger she has toward him right now. There's no way she'll even get near him, because she's beyond pissed and hurt. But he doesn't blame her at all. He understands, because if he got cheated on twice by the same person, he'd probably be just as angry and hurt.

So, he's gonna give her time to get over everything, and just be with Jo. Once Daisy wants to give him the chance to talk, he'll work things out with her and hopefully get her back. But for right now, maybe he should just stick with Jo, and see where things go from there.

He takes his snap back off, setting it on his dresser before plopping down onto his bed, closing his eyes to take a little nap and clear his head.

* * *

Marcus gets out of his car, walking toward the building where Terror Town is. Daisy texted him and asked him to meet up there so he can go in with her and her friends, and of course, he agreed.

He smiles as he sees Daisy with her group of friends. He approaches them, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"Guess who?" he questions.

"Marcus!" she giggles, turning around and giving him a big hug. She digs her face into his chest, and he smells really good. But then again, he always does. He's always swagged out too, which is cute. He's wearing a gray sweatshirt that says "Swag" on it in black lettering, black skinny jeans (not too skinny), and gray Vans, and a gray Obey snap back on.

"Hey beautiful," he grins, hugging her tightly. He looks at her, and notices something isn't right. Yeah, she looks pretty happy, but not like her normal happy self, you know? Her eyes look like she's been crying, and just by looking at her he knows something is up. "Are you okay?"

She nods. "I'm fine, but me and Kendall broke up."

"Really?" he questions. "What happened?"

"Long story," she sighs. "But that doesn't matter anymore."

"Don't be stressin' over it," he tells her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple. "Now, I'll protect you from all the scary people in here, okay?"

"Okay," she smiles.

"Are you guys ready to go in?" Carlos asks, hugging his girlfriend tightly.

They all nod, as they enter the first floor of the haunted house.

Marcus is hugging Daisy tightly from behind the whole time, holding her tightly and protecting her from all the stuff popping out at them and chasing them.

Daisy is actually having fun. She just got cheated on, and broke up with the guy she loves, so she's happy she isn't depressed or anything. As much as she hates to let him go, she has to. She doesn't want to continue getting heartbroken. Yes, she obviously still loves him and always will. But he chose this, not her. She's just happy she isn't a depressed fuck and not stressing out, because that really isn't good for the baby.

"Marcus, you're awesome," she smiles, as they take the elevator to the second floor of the haunted house.

"Not as awesome as youuu." he replies, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling him close to her. "Just know I'm always here for you, okay? I know we met not too long ago but you can trust me."

"I know I can." she smiles. "You know you can trust me too, right?"

He nods. "I know I can."

* * *

**Hm, this chapter was kinda short but stuff went on ;) What do you predict will happen now? It's not what you think...I think? Lol, idk I just confused myself.**

**RandomFact: So, my next story is, Carlos little sister can't have a quinceanera because their dad died and ever since their mother has been tight on money, so Carlos and the guys come up with a plan to throw her a big quinceanera to make her day special :D Not the best summary, but whatevs! I thought it'd be interesting for you guys to see my experience in planning a quinceanera and the party and stuff! Whose gonna read it!?**

**Review! :D**


	20. Roll Up

**Monkey D Lyna: Right? They would! :) lol**

**dudeamanda: smh at him, lolol thanks for reviewing! :D**

**JendallAddict: Like I said up there ^ smh at him, lol. thanks love! :)**

**Paulag2011: yaaay! :)**

**Mystery Girl 911: Here it is! :D**

**Raphaela2000: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**READ A/N: If I go a time without updating, don't worry, I didn't quit the story! It's cus my laptop charger doesn't work and it's dead, and I've been using my sisters laptop and im not sure when she's taking it back..soooo..just letting you guys know! **

* * *

Daisy lays down cuddled up to her soft blankets on the couch in the living room. It's Halloween night, and while Sonny and Izzy are at a Halloween party, she's home alone watching scary movies. She has to admit, she's kind of scared. She wishes she had someone here to cuddle up to. Kendall is obviously out of the picture which still sucks. And Marcus agreed to go over after he took his little brother trick or treating, which he should be done soon.

When Marcus arrives, they're going to watch all the Paranormal Activity movies. Which is the first, second, and third, then this weekend they're going to the movies to watch the fourth one, and The Sinister. So right now, she's watching The Devil Inside. She doesn't like being home alone at night, and she's watching a scary movie so she's terrified right now, but what the hell, it's Halloween!

It's been a little over two weeks since she broke up with Kendall, and he hasn't even made an attempt to talk to her. They haven't even talked at all since they broke up. He hasn't even asked how she is in her pregnancy or anything. By the way, she finds out the sex of the baby in two weeks, and she can't wait. She's not sure if Kendall's going along, but she's going to ask him if he wants to. If not, oh well.

Turns out, Kendall is back together with Jo. Of course it hurts to see him with another girl, but if that's what makes him happy then whatever. There's not much she can do about that. Anyway, she's been trying to move on. Her and Marcus aren't officially dating, but they're talking, and they act like they date..they just haven't made it official.

_Ding dooong!_

Yeah, that must be Marcus. Hopefully it isn't any little kids asking for candy, because that bowl of candy sitting in the dining room is all for her and her baby. If she feels nice, she'll share with Marcus.

She opens up the door, and she smiles as she sees Marcus standing out there, looking cute like always. He smiles, giving her a kiss on the cheek before pulling her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hey babe," he grins, as they follows her into the house.

"Hey," she replies, as they both plop down onto the couch. Marcus wraps his arm around her shoulder, and she rests her head against his head. He takes his snap back off his head, and puts it on her head before kissing her temple. "I'll go get some candy, I'm starving. Can you put Paranormal Activity one on?"

"Sure," he replies, getting up and grabbing the movie from the top of the fire place while Daisy heads to the dining room.

When the movie is all on, and Daisy returns with the bowl of candy, they both sit on the couch. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, while she rests her head on him.

The begin to watch the movie, and Daisy grabs a mini Snickers from the bowl, ripping it open and eating it. After eating the Snickers, she's not even feeling this candy anymore. She's really craving some ice cream. Yeah, a Bubblegum Flavor Burst ice cream cone sounds pretty damn good right now.

"You know what I'm craving right now?" Daisy questions.

"Uh oh.." he chuckles jokingly. "Just kidding. What are you craving babe?"

"Ice cream." she grins. "Is there any ice cream places open?"

He nods. "Uh yeah, Debs Ice Cream is open."

Marcus grabs the remote, pressing pause on the movie. He gets up, taking her hand and intertwining it with his. "Let's go get some!"

* * *

Jo lifts her head up which was previously resting on Kendall's chest and smiles, looking at her sleeping boyfriend. At first, she felt kind of bad because of everything that happened with Daisy, but hey, Jo had him first so she doesn't even care anymore. Kendall is doing perfectly fine without her, and she seems to be doing perfectly fine without him.

"Babe.." she whispers, softly shaking him awake. "Wake up."

"Hmm?" he mutters tiredly before fully waking up. He sits up, rubbing his eyes before realizing Jo is right next to him instead of Daisy. He sighs a bit in disapointment. He's been so tempted to talk to her, but he thinks she's with Marcus. He's not sure, though. But hey, she moved on and so has he. Maybe this time they actually are done. Hopefully not.

"It's Halloween night," she says, crawling onto his lap, straddling his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Let's do something!"

"Like what?" he questions.

She shrugs. "Let's go to the movies to see The Sinister!"

"Um, alright let's go." he says, as Jo gets off his lap.

"I'm going to my apartment to change, then I'll meet you back here." Jo says, giving Kendall a kiss on the cheek before leaving the apartment.

Kendall sits on the couch in the living room. Mama Knight and Katie are out at a Halloween Party, Carlos and Logan are out with their girlfriends, and James is with Lucy. Kendall takes his iPhone out, scrolling through the newsfeed on Instagram, frowning a bit as he sees a picture of Daisy and Marcus. It looks like their laying down on the couch or something and they're both just smiling.

He's not sure if they're dating, but it sure seems like it. They look way to close and comfortable with eachother. He still gets that she's mad and hurt and wants nothing to do with him, but he just wants her so bad. There's nothing he can do anymore, though. He's not going to be able to work things out if she's not willing to.

The door suddenly opens, and in comes Jo.

"Ready?" she questions, taking his hand and pulling him up from the couch.

"Yeah." he nods.

* * *

"Tonight was fun," Daisy smiles, leaning back on the door. Her and Marcus had a great night. They got ice cream, and watched movies while cuddling. She's really starting to like him. He's really sweet and cute and nice. That's a huge turn on in a guy. "Thanks for coming over."

"It sure was," he grins, setting his hands on her waist and getting closer to her. "And, whenever you call baby I roll up."

"Okay Wiz Khalifa," she giggles.

"You know it," he chuckles, he smiles, looking into her eyes. "You know, I've been tempted to do this so many times, but I didn't because I didn't wanna disrespect you or your relationship you had with Kendall..."

"Do what?" she questions.

Without hesitation, Marcus crashes his lips against hers. To his surprise, she doesn't pull away, but instead she wraps her arms around his neck, while he keeps his hands on her waist.

He pulls away after a while, smiling before kissing her forehead.

"I'll call you tonight," he tells her.

"Okay," she smiles, watching as he turns around and walks away.

* * *

**This was just a fun chapter I guess but review still!**

**RandomFact: I wasn't sure what to name this chapter so I was listening to Roll Up by Wiz Khalifa and I just named it "Roll Up" lolol, it doesn't make sense on Kendall's part, but it does on Marcus' and Daisy's :)**

**Review! :D**


	21. Superman

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I can't say individual thank yous because I gotta get to school!**

* * *

"Hey, I'm gonna go to San Diego for a while to visit Daisy," Carlos says, plopping down onto the couch next to his girlfriend. It's Friday night, and he really wants to see Daisy. Now that her and Kendall aren't together, she barely even comes to LA. Carlos wishes she'd come more often, but he understands that it'll be awkward for both her and Kendall. "Do you want to come?"

"Why do you always have to go visit her?" Jennifer questions. Carlos seems more worried about Daisy than anyone else lately, and it's starting to bug her. Yes, she understands they're 'bestfriends', but seriously? Can't Carlos just forget about her for one night and stay home and cuddle? She just doesn't like the fact that her boyfriend is going to visit another girl. "Why can't you just stay with me?"

Carlos sighs. "Because I haven't seen her in a couple of weeks and I miss her! Look, you don't have to come if you don't want to, I wasn't trying to start an arguement I'm just asking if you want to come or not. If you do, alright let's go. If you don't, I'll go by myself it's not a big deal damn it!"

"I'm tired of you talking to her so much!" Jennifer finally snaps. "What is with you and her? Is there something going on between you guys? Do you like her? I really think you do. I don't want you hanging out with her, Carlos! I'm pretty sure you wouldn't appreciate me hanging out with other guys!"

"Honestly, I could care less," Carlos replies. "I don't find anything wrong with me hanging out with my friend who I'm really close to and never get to see anymore. Like I said, it's not a big fucking deal, but I'm going whether you like it or not!"

"Oh really?" she questions, crossing her arms. "If you go to San Diego to see her, then me and you are done Carlos."

Carlos shrugs, getting up. "Well, then I guess you're single."

He can hear Jennifer gasps as he walks out the door. Like he said, he can care less. If she's going to be way over jealous like that, he can't deal with that. He's not going to stay with a girl who doesn't want him hanging out with his friends? Hell no. Just because he's in a relationship, doesn't mean he can't hang out with his best friend. Whatever, he wasn't really feeling her anyway.

* * *

Daisy sits on her couch next to Sonny. Izzy is at work (she's a hair stylist), so that leaves just them. She doesn't mind, though. Sonny is like the older brother she never had so she always likes spending quality time with her big brother. Anyway, they've just been talking about the most random things ever.

"So, you and Marcus go out now?" he questions. He found out about the whole Kendall cheating on her the other day, and he was pretty pissed. But he's not worried anymore because he knows that Daisy knows better than to go back with him, hopefully. If she does decide to though, he will have a serious talk with that kid. "I seen you guys kissing the other day!"

She shakes her head, before taking a sip of the Caramel Frappe Sonny just bought her. "We both decided to just stay friends, because if we like break up we don't want things to be awkward between us, we just want to keep the good friendship that we have, we don't wanna risk losing it. You know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean," he nods. "Then why the hell were you guys lip locking the other day?"

Daisy giggles. "Shut up, we were just kissing, we haven't even kissed since that time. But uh..I don't know, it's weird because we act like we're a couple but we're not...I don't even know, but we both agreed on just staying friends."

"So you guys are like friends with benefits?" he asks.

She shrugs. "I guess you can say that...but we haven't acted like a couple in a while so I think we're just friends, which is good 'cause I don't wanna risk catching feelings."

"It better not go further than kissing," he mutters, before taking a sip of his Mango Pinapple Smoothie.

"Oh, believe me it never will," she tells him.

Daisy sets her hand on her belly and can feel her baby moving. It's so weird...there's a growing baby in her belly. By the way, she finds out the sex of the baby in just a week, and she's more than excited. She's definitely ready to go shopping for her new little one. She hasn't asked Kendall if he's going, but she's going to ask him later. If he's not, she'll just go alone or maybe Marcus can go.

"Is the baby kicking?" Sonny asks. Daisy nods and Sonny sets his hand on her belly, feeling his new niece or nephew kick. He can't wait for the baby either. Yeah, he was kind of disapointed because she got pregnant so young, but everyone makes mistakes. And Sonny already knows Daisy will be a great father. "What do you want, a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," she replies. "I want a baby girl. So I can dress her up all cute in animal print and bows and cute shoes and stuff."

Sonny chuckles. "Every girl wants that."

"Well duh," she retorts, giggling. "Wanna watch a movie while Carlos gets here? I just got a message from him, he just left LA."

"Sure, you pick."

"Selena?"

Sonny nods, getting up to retrieve the movie and put it on.

* * *

Kendall feels his phone vibrate, before hearing his ringtone go off, which is Dreaming Of You by Selena. Hm, it's Daisy calling him. He made that her ringtone because on Homecoming night they made at song, their song. Anyway, Jo is sitting right next to him. Should he answer or not? Yeah, he's going to answer, he's just going to go into the restroom.

"I'll be right back," he says, before grabbing his phone and rushing into the bathroom. He shuts the door behind him, locking it before pressing 'answer', and his phone. "Hello?"

_"Uh..hey. Well my ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby is next Friday at noon..I was just calling to see if you're gonna come to it."_

"Of course..I'll be there."

_"Alright..um, bye."_

"Bye." he sighs, before ending the call. He hates how things are so awkward between them. He doesn't want things to be like this. Him and Daisy are going to have to deal with each other for the rest of their lives, whether they like it or not because they're having a baby together. He atleast wishes they could be friends.

"Who was that?" Jo questions, as Kendall exits the bathroom. Yup, he knew Jo would quickly ask who he was talking to. She can be so over jealous, and he hates that. Jo knows damn well that Kendall's obviously still going to have to talk to Daisy.

"Daisy." he replies, sitting on the couch.

"Why did she call you?"

"She was asking me if I'm going to her ultra sound next week!" he snaps.

"Are you going? Kendall, I don't want you to go if I'm not there! I don't want you in the same room as that girl if I'm not around. I don't know what the hell you guys are going to do."

"Well you're just gonna have to deal with it," he says. "Me and Daisy are going to have to deal with eachother for the rest of our lives, Jo. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you at her Ultra sound, or in the room when the baby is born, or even near her at all. Whether you like it or not..me and her are still going to have to communicate!"

"For what!?"

"Obviously because of my baby!" he snaps. "I'm not going to let you stop me from being in my kids life. Like I said..whether you like it or not I will be in that baby's life and that means I have to communicate with Daisy."

"Whatever Kendall," she mutters. "Is that child really that much more important than me?"

Kendall nods. "Duh."

"I'm leaving!"

"Bye." Kendall says, watching as Jo leaves through the door. He shakes his head. She is so ridiculous. Does she really not want him to be in _his _kids life just because she doesn't want him to talk to Daisy? That is so stupid! There is no way anything will stop him from being in his baby's life.

Maybe Kendall made the wrong decision to pick Jo. He can't deal with a girl who doesn't want him seeing his kid.

* * *

"So hows it going?" Carlos questions, as he enters Daisy's room right behind her. "Hows Marcus treating you?"

"Good," she replies. "We aren't together though, we both agreed to just stay friends. We don't wanna risk losing our friendship, you know? So..I'm single!"

"Niiiice," Carlos grins. "I'm single too."

"You and Jennifer broke up?" she asks. Carlos nods. She's a bit shocked. Carlos literally tell's her everything, and he never told her that him and Jennifer were having problems? Maybe it was just a sudden decision. "Why?"

"Long story," he sighs. "It's whatever..I'm not sad or upset or anything, I wasn't really all into her anyway."

"Oh well that's good," she replies. "I think?"

He chuckles. "Yeah, it is."

Just then, he notices Daisy get kind of quiet, and sad? He doesn't know, she just seems so different.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks her.

She shakes her head, wiping a streaming tear from her face. "I've just been really missing Kendall."

Carlos sighs, pulling her into a hug. "Daisy...you've been so strong, why are you all of a sudden breaking down?"

"I think it's because when we first broke up, I like, wasn't thinking about it or anything..but now that I actually think about it I really miss him."

He kisses the top of her head. "Remember what I told you? As much as it hurts, you've got to let him go. He seems really happy with Jo, you need to be happy too! Like I said, it's not good for you or the baby for you to be like this. You need to find someone and be happy."

"Someone like who?" she questions, looking up at him.

Carlos unwraps his arms from around her, and grabs her face, looking into her eyes.

"Me," he says softly. "Daisy, I've always had feelings for you. I just never said anything because you were always with Kendall. And I know Kendall won't be too happy about this, but if he can't treat you good..I can. I can love you like no one can, I can be your superman.."

He lifts her chin up, and softy kisses her lips, and surprisingly she doesn't turn away.

"I love you.." he says slowly.

"I-I love you too," she replies.

Carlos smiles, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

**You think Kendall will be mad when he finds out Carlos kissed Daisy?! lolol**

**RandomFact: My all time favorite cartoon is Rugrats, lol. I wish they would still play it on TV! :/**

**Review! :D**


	22. Confused

"You kissed Daisy!?" Kendall questions, quickly getting up off the couch. "How could you, Carlos? Knowing I love her? Why the hell would you do that!?"

"Well you obviously don't love her if you picked another girl over her," Carlos retorts. He just told Kendall about him kissing Daisy and telling her he loves her. But hey, he couldn't hold it back any longer! He's loved her for a long time and having to hide his feelings for that long isn't easy at all. He just had to come out and say how he feels. "Kendall, you've fucked up your chances with her, that's on you! You cheated on her and she gave you another chance, then you did it again!"

"Look, everyone makes mistakes but that doesn't mean you can go make out with my ex girlfriend and tell her you love her!" Kendall yells. Seriously, he feels so much anger towards Carlos it's taking every bit of him not to go punch him in the face. Yeah, he understands that everyone thinks Kendall doesn't really love her because he picked Jo over her, but the truth is he really does love her. Believe it or not. And it really pisses him off that his best friend would do that.

"Cheating is never a mistake, because you know damn well you could've stopped yourself!" Carlos tells him. "Kendall, you had a girl that really loved you and was amazing and faithful. But you gave her up for another girl. That's not my fault. Even before you and her got together I've had feelings for her, but I had to hide them for your sake!"

"Well keep them hidden!" Kendall yells.

"Whoa whoa, what's going on here?" Logan questions, entering the living room where he finds his two friends bickering. It seems like every time he enters a room two of the guys are always arguing, and Logan always has to be the one to stop them.

"Carlos over here decided to go to San Diego and kiss Daisy and tell her he loves her!" Kendall snaps.

"Why the hell do you even care!?" Carlos asks. "You two aren't together, and you obviously don't love her if you left her for another girl like I said!"

"Both of you stop!" Logan says loudly. "Look, Carlos it is kind of messed up for you to do that, okay? But Kendall, like he said, why do you even care when you were the one who left her for Jo?"

"Because I still love Daisy!" Kendall snaps. "Doesn't matter if I left her for Jo, okay? I still love her! In fact, I don't even know what I want. I want Daisy back so bad but I still kinda have feelings for Jo and I don't even know! I'm just so confused and don't know what to do!"

Logan sighs, but then a grin appears on his face. "Love sci-"

"I'm not doing that stupid love science thing." Kendall says before Logan can finish his sentence.

"Well, I tried to help!" Logan says offensively, throwing his hands in the air before exiting 2J.

Kendall looks at Carlos, shaking his head. He can't believe Carlos would do that. He should know that Kendall still loves her. So what if he's with Jo? He's just so confused and can't make up his mind. He loves Daisy, a lot and he obviously has feelings for her. What he's trying to figure out is, if he still loves Jo. He does have feelings for her, but he's just not sure if he's still in love with her.

"If you really did love her, you wouldn't be stuck in between." Carlos mumbles softly, before entering his shared bedroom with James and shutting the door.

Kendall sighs, sitting on the couch and covering his face with his hands. Carlos is right, but the thing is, he really does love her! He just hates that he's stuck in between two girls. It sucks, like so much. Why did Jo have to come back? He was so happy and only focused on Daisy before she arrived. Now he's debating on who he wants to be with.

"Are you alright, honey?" he hears his mom question. He uncovers his face and looks up, watching as his mom and Katie enter the apartment with grocery bags.

"I'm fine," he replies. "Have you seen Jo?"

"Yeah, we just saw her in the lobby with Camille." Katie says, helping her mom take the grocery's out and put them where they belong.

Kendall nods, as he leaves 2J.

* * *

Daisy sits on the counter in the kitchen on the phone with Carlos. Carlos just called her and told her that Kendall is mad about what happened between her and Carlos the other night. What she doesn't understand is, why is he mad? He has no reason to be when he's the one who left her for another girl.

_"And I was telling him that he obviously doesn't love you..but he's still mad and he kept saying that he does love you."_

"He doesn't love me," she sighs, hopping off the counter and opening the fridge, looking inside to see if anything looks appetizing. "If he really did, he'd be here with me instead of her."

_"That's what I'm saying."_

"I don't know, he's so confusing," she says, before putting a spoonful of cookie dough ice cream in her mouth. "But I know we're not together or anything, but by what happened the other night I don't want that to ruin the relationship we have, you know? Like I don't want it to make things awkward."

_"I agree, I don't even feel awkward right now talking to you, so it's all good. Nothing will ever ruin our friendship, I promise."_

"Alright," she smiles. "Well, text me later? Me and Marcus are about to go out to eat."

_"Okay, bye."_

"Bye."

She sets her phone on the counter, continuing to eat the ice cream waiting for Marcus to arrive.

So, Kendall still loves her? Then why the hell is he with another girl? That's why she's confused and just doesn't believe it. Yeah she would be happy if they were together, but he has to change in order for that to happen. He's back to his old ways. She still loves him, yeah. But she also feels like she loves Carlos. She's so confused. Here she has a guy who wants to be with her, and she loves him but she's not sure if she wants to be with him, then she has another one who she loves and he supposedly loves her, but he's with another girl.

She doesn't understand why life has to be so difficult.

* * *

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you the other day," Jo sighs, taking her boyfriends hand into hers. "I guess I was just kind of jealous."

"It's fine," Kendall says softly, still thinking about the whole incident with Carlos earlier. He can't stand the thought of Daisy and Carlos being together. He just wants her for his own, but that'll never happen if he's with Jo. But he just doesn't have the heart to leave her.

"Is there something wrong?" Jo questions, noticing her boyfriend is kind of quiet.

She quickly shakes his head, putting on a fake smile. "No babe, I'm okay."

"Are you sure..?" she asks suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

* * *

**SO SORRY this was so short! I'm so sick and don't feel good at all and I was legit half asleep while writing this! My apologies!**

**RandomFact: Unfortunately, I'm not sure when I'm updating this next. My sister needs her laptop back today, and mine still won't charge so if I go a while without updating you know why! Please don't stop reading this story! D: I'll still continue, I promise!**

**Review! :D**


	23. Big News

Daisy slips on the Mickie Mouse Obey sweatshirt Marcus gave her, as she finishes up changing. She looks in the mirror. She's wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=61521231)**. So she's all ready. There's still time before she has to go, but she decided to get ready early.

She turns her iPod off, which was just playing Boyfriend by Big Time Rush. Speaking of boyfriends, her and Kendall have been talking a lot lately. He's been telling her how much he loves her and that he wants her back, but yet he's still with Jo. She doesn't get it. If he wants her back as bad as he says, why is he still with another girl? Maybe he's just waiting for the right time to end things with her. And as for Carlos, he's also been sweet talking her. Daisy is beyond confused and is just not sure what to do.

"Hey guys," she says, entering the kitchen where Sonny and Izzy are cooking breakfast. With the help of Sonny, Daisy sits on the counter watching as they cook. She would help, but she gets tired easily when she stands up for too long so she'll just watch. Being pregnant really gets her super tired. She usually takes like a three hour nap a day. She never use to take naps everyday before she got pregnant.

"Are you excited?" Sonny questions. "You get to find out the sex of the baby today!"

Daisy nods, giggling. "I can't wait."

"Do you have baby names picked out?" Izzy asks. Izzy isn't gonna lie, she was a bit dissapointed when she found out about her little sister being pregnant, but she eventually learned to accept it. She can't wait for her little niece or nephew to come into this world. She can't wait to go shopping with Daisy for baby stuff. She's definitely going to spoil that little baby.

"Well, me and Kendall were talking the other day.." she starts. "For a girl, we like Aliciana Bella, and for a boy Matthew Royce. We both liked Aliciana, and picked Bella because it means beautiful in spanish. And he picked Matthew, and of course, I picked Royce."

"Cute." Izzy smiles, setting a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of Daisy. "Eat up, your appointment is in a little bit."

"I still have like two hours." Daisy says flatly, as she begins to eat. "But don't mind if I do."

She grabs her plate, and follows Izzy and Sonny into the dining room where they're all going to sit down and eat together like they do everyday. Just as she sets her plate down onto the table, her iPhone goes off signaling she has a text message. She reads, and it's from Kendall.

**From: Kendall  
To: Daisy**

**Hey babe! I'm not going to be able to make it because Gustavo needed us at the studio and he won't let me go! Sorry! But call me right when you find out, okay? Love you :)**

Daisy sighs, she knew something would come up and he wouldn't be able to go. But she can't blame him. Gustavo is stubborn and hard headed, so she doesn't doubt that he wouldn't let Kendall leave. Oh well, she'll just ask Marcus to go with her. He already agreed he'd go if Kendall couldn't.

"Are you fucking kidding me." she says softly.

"What's wrong?" Izzy asks.

"Kendall can't come with me because he has to go to the studio and his mean producer won't let him come," she replies, sitting down. "I'm about to ask Marcus if he can still come with me."

She searches for Marcus' contact, and when she finally comes across it she texts him.

**To: Marcus  
From: Daisy**

**Hey dudeeeeee! So, Kendall can't come because he has to be at the studio..Do you want to come? The appointment is at nooon! **

She sends the message, and continues to eat until her phone goes off a couple minutes later.

**From: Marcus  
To: Daisy**

**Of course I'll go! :) I'll pick you up a bit before noon!**

"Marcus is going with me," she tells them, setting her phone down and finishes eating. Things with her and Marcus have been great. They're still really close, and can talk to each other about anything. Even if they did try to be a couple, it probably wouldn't even have worked out just because they see each other more as best friends, or even a brother/sister relationship then a actual couple.

"You better text us as soon as you find out," Sonny says. "You know we would go with you, but we have an appointment with the wedding planner at 12:30."

"I know," she replies. "It's fine, I'll let you guys know as soon as I find out, so keep your phones on you."

"We will." Izzy smiles.

* * *

"You see your baby?" the doctor questions, moving that strange device around Daisy's belly. "It's really healthy!"

Daisy looks at the screen, smiling as she sees her little baby. She still finds it hard to believe that there's a living baby growing in her belly. It's just so weird to think about. But she can not wait for her little one to arrive.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" she asks.

"I sure can," the doctor smiles. "Do you want to know?"

Daisy nods.

"Well, congrats, you're having a baby girl!" she exclaims.

Daisy smiles, looking over at Marcus who has a smile on his face as well. So she's having a girl. Aliciana Bella Knight. She can't wait for her beautiful baby girl to arrive. She's going to be absolutely gorgeous. Daisy is definitely going to spoil her princess and give her the world.

"I had a feeling it would be a girl," she smiles. "Thanks so much."

"No problem!" the doctor says, rubbing the gel like stuff off of Daisy's belly and pulling her shirt down before helping her get up. "You're all set, and congrats again!"

"Thanks!"

Her and Marcus walk out of the room, and head out of the pregnancy clinic. She takes no time in taking her phone out to text Sonny and Izzy.

**It's a girl! :D**

She forwards the same message to both of them.

"Are you happy you're having a little girl?" he questions, as they both get into his car and drive off. "She's going to be so beautiful, and look exactly like you."

"Aw, I hope." she giggles. "She's going to love animal print..and King Royce!"

Marcus chuckles. "You know it."

When they finally arrive at Daisy's house, Marcus gives her a kiss on the cheek and they both say bye to each other before she heads out of the car, and into her house.

She enters, and the wedding planner is gone so it's just Sonny and Izzy.

"Aw, you're having a girl little sis!" Izzy exclaims, hugging the shorter girl.

Daisy smiles, as Sonny gives her a hug as well.

"I have baby Aliciana growing inside my belly," she says, setting a hand on her now kind of big belly. "Hey, I'm going to go surprise Kendall and the guys at the studio and tell them the big news..so I'll be back later!"

"Alright, be careful!" Sonny says.

"I will." Daisy replies, grabbing her car keys out of her purse before heading out.

She knows Kendall said to call him, but she figured she'd surprise him at the studio so she can actually let him know in person that they're going to have a daughter. Plus, Kendall or neither of the guys are expecting this at all, so it's perfect.

Daisy grabs her iPod from her purse, putting music on. She puts it on shuffle and first song to come on is Free Spirit by Drake. She turns it up, and heads off to LA.

* * *

She finally just arrived in LA, and she texted Carlos and only let him know she's coming, but she told him not to tell any of the guys. He said that they're already out of the studio, and they're now at the Palmwoods and that's where she just arrived.

She gets out of her car, locking the doors as she enters the Palmwoods. Carlos told her Kendall is at the Palmwoods Park, so she's going to go there to tell him first. After all, he is the father.

Daisy heads to the park, and automatically sees Kendall..with Jo. Ugh, why does she have to be there? She'd like to tell Kendall the sex of her baby without her there.

"Hey Kendall!" Daisy exclaims, not even acknowledging Jo. But she can tell that Jo is giving her a dirty look right now.

"Daisy!" Kendall grins, looking quite happy to see her. He approaches her with a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing here?" Jo questions, crossing her arms, the attitude obvious in her voice.

"Uh..I'm here to talk to Kendall about something that isn't your business..you if you could please just leave." Daisy replies. She can not stand Jo. She is so irritating, and annoying.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jo tells her. "Whatever you say to _my_ boyfriend..you can say in front of me."

Daisy chuckles a bit. "I'd really appreciate if you'd get the fuck out of here."

"Daisy, just tell me!" Kendall finally says. "You know she's not leaving so just come out and say it!"

"Hell no!" Daisy snaps. "I don't want this bitch to know anything of our baby, or even see our baby. So if ya really wanna know, tell your ugly annoying ass girlfriend to get the hell out of here."

"Just fucking tell me!" Kendall says loudly.

Daisy gets kind of angry as Kendall raises his voice to her. Why did he even have to raise his voice? Exactly, 'cause he didn't. Can't he just respect the fact that Daisy does not want Jo to know anything of the baby? He acts like it's so hard to tell her to just walk away for not even a minute.

"We're having a girl," Daisy says angrily, tears forming in her eyes as she throws the ultra sound pictures at Kendall, which he catches. She then walks away.

* * *

Daisy sits on the couch in 2J in between Carlos and James. They're all watching some movie Logan rented. Daisy really isn't paying any attention to it. She's thinking about Kendall. She hasn't seen him since she told him what they were having at the Palmwoods park, and she's still upset about that. She already told everyone else too. Not _everyone._ Just the guys, her girls, Mama Knight, Katie, Kendall, and that ugly bitch Jo who she didn't want to know.

Suddenly, the door to 2J opens and Kendall walks in. Daisy just looks at him, rolls her eyes and looks back at the TV. Kendall walks up to her, grabbing her arm and helping her up before leading her into his bedroom.

"I'm sorry.." he says softly. "I should've just told her to go, and I know you're still angry, but if it makes you feel any better I broke up with her."

"Why?" Daisy questions.

"Because, I love you." he replies. "Logan told me I should listen to my heart, and I did. My heart wants you, not her. I've been over her, I just never realized it until I lost the girl I really truely love."

She stays quiet, not really sure how to respond. She doesn't even know if she can take him back. How can she trust him again? After he cheated on her twice. She doesn't wanna rush back into a relationship. She wants to wait, and actually see him change before they can ever become official. The least they can do, is just talk.

"Kendall..you know I love you too," she tells him. "But I just don't know if I can trust you anymore. You have to earn my trust back. By doing that, I don't wanna rush into a relationship, okay? I just wanna wait and see if you really do change."

"I don't blame you." she says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him, kissing the top of her head. "We don't have to be together. I'll give you time so you can see that I wil change. Okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

**It's like 5 AM and I just finished this chapter! I'm so tired I'm about to KNOCKOUT! I'll post this when I wake up! :) GOODNIGHT! **

**RandomFact: I feel alot better now! :D Anyway, I went shopping todaaaay! -Er, yesterday because this will be posted tomorrow..idk im so confused -_- anyway, I had a successful day of shopping ma dudesss!**

**"Tatt my name on ya so I know it's real" **

**haha I had that song on repeat while writing this. I love that song, and DRAKE!**

**Review! :D**


	24. Follow Your Heart

Daisy sits in her room with Audrey. Audrey is staying in San Diego with Daisy for the weekend, so right now they're chilling in her room with Daisy's iPod on shuffle. The current song on is Hate Sleeping Alone by Drake. She's laying on one side of the bed on her iPhone, while Audrey is right next to her on her laptop.

"Dude, look at the text Kendall just sent me," Daisy says, showing Audrey the phone who begins reading the message.

**From: Kendall  
To: Daisy**

**I miss you so much babe! I can't wait to go see you tomorrow :) I know I've made mistakes in the past but I'm proving to you right now that I'm changing for you and our beautiful baby girl. I totally regret leaving you for Jo, and it definitely made me realize how important you really are to me. And I can gaurentee that'll never happen again. Have a goodnight and be safe! Love you :)**

"Do you think he really is changing?" Audrey questions. She's not going to lie, she can see the change in Kendall a little bit. She sees more than Daisy does, and he hasn't even been talking to Jo, or even Lucy at school. He's always talking about Daisy, and smiling when someone mentions her.

Daisy shrugs. "I don't know, I hope. But the thing is Carlos also likes me.."

Audrey's eyes widen as she says that. She never knew that. "Does he really?"

"Yeah, look at this text." Daisy says, going to her conversation with Carlos and looking for the text message. When she finally finds it, she shows it to her best friend.

**From: Carlos  
To: Daisy**

**Goodmorning beautiful :) Hope you have a great daay! I just wanna remind you that you know I'm here for anything and everything! I love how I've told you how I feel about you yet things aren't awkward at all. And I understand that you're still stuck on Kendall, but just know that if things don't workout with you two..I can be your superman. I'll treat you like a princess and give you the world! Welll..I'll see you on Sunday! Love ya bff!**

"I never knew he felt that way about you," Audrey says. "Does Megan know? You know she'll be extremely jealous. Ever since she found out about him breaking up with Jennifer she's been trying so hard to get him but he's just not having it."

"No," she shakes her head. "I haven't told her or Abigail, only you. But Logan knows so he most likely told Abigail."

"Do you like Carlos like that?" Audrey questions. She never felt stuck in between two dudes, and she never wants to. She most likely never will because she already found the guy she wants to spend the rest of her life with. It must be hard, though.

She shrugs. "I-I don't know..I thought I did when he first told me and we ended up..kissing. But I'm not even sure I do, I think I just said it 'cause I was so caught up in the moment. I just don't even know, sometimes I feel like I do and sometimes I feel like I don't. But what I do know for sure is I really love Kendall, but I don't know. He says he'll change, then he does change, but then he goes right back to his old ways."

"Must be pretty hard," Audrey says. "Well, I've never been in a situation like this before..so I really don't know what to tell you. Sorry."

"It's fine." Daisy sighs. "My heart will lead me to the right place, right? I have a feeling my heart wants me to go to Kendall."

"If that's what it's feeling then that's what you should do." Audrey exclaims. "Now...we should like go eat some ice cream..ya know, late night Friday night snack?"

"Hell ya!" she agrees. "Let's make banana splits, or sundaes!"

Daisy tosses her iPhone on the bed, and Audrey shuts the laptop as they head out of Daisy's room into the kitchen.

* * *

Kendall lays in his bed watching Teen Mom. He usually doesn't watch shows like this, but hey, he has a baby on the way so there's no problem! He really knows nothing about kids, so he's trying to see the experience of having a kid, and the do's and don'ts. He's really hoping he'll end up being a good daddy to his little girl. He can't wait to spoil his little princess and give her the world.

He already went out and bought her some stuff. Earlier, him and James went to the mall because James ran out of Cuda Man Products, and Kendall went into Vans and bought her three pairs of shoes. A pair of all pink Vans, a pair of pink and white checkered Vans, and a pair of Hello Kitty Vans. And then they went into another shirt and he bought her a cute little onesie that says "Daddy's Little Princess", and of course he had to get it because that's his little Princess. He even bought Daisy and himself matching pairs of Vans, which also match the pink ones that he bought for Aliciana. So they all three have pink matching Vans. Of course, Kendall's are for guys. Although he doesn't see the problem in guys wearing piink Vans. Plus, he's seen guys with pink shoes before.

He gets bored watching the show, so he grabs his iPhone, getting on Facebook and scrolling through the newsfeed. He smiles to himself as he sees Daisy changed her profile picture from one of her and Marcus (it was just a friendly picture), to one of her and him. They were cuddling and they decided to take pictures. Kendall's kissing her cheek and Daisy is doing the duck face. He really likes that picture, it's so cute. His profile picture and his Twitter icon is a picture of Kendall kissing her belly.

He scrolls farther down and it's a status from Daisy.

**Daisy Martinez:**

**LIKE for a tbh and rate from me and my bitch Audreyyyy! ;) we're bored af.**

Of course, Kendall likes it. But he frowns a bit as he sees all the guys that liked it. Hopefully she rates them all zero.

After scrolling around on Facebook, it gets kind of boring so he puts his phone down, and decides to change the TV. He'll watch some more Teen Moms later, he's got all the episodes recorded on the DVR.

"Hey Kendall," Logan greets, entering their shared bedroom. He was out all day with Abigail and just got home. He takes his hoodie off, tossing it into the hamper before slipping his shoes off and plopping down onto his bed. "Um, were you just watching Teen Mom?"

Kendall nods. "Yeah, I was trying to see some experience with being a parent, but I got bored."

"Don't worry dude," he chuckles. "You may not know how to be a parent, but when the baby arrives it all comes to you, okay? You're going to be a good father."

"Thanks Logan." he smiles.

Just then, his phone goes off signaling he has a new notification from Facebook. He opens it up, and sure enough Daisy posted on his wall.

**Daisy Martinez: **

**Daisy: tbh; I love yaaaa super much more than words can explain, and I hope you really do change and STAY THAT WAY. Can't wait for our beautiful little princess to arrive, and can't wait to hang out with you tomorrow :)  
Rate: My baby is a diiiiime 3**

**Audrey: tbh; you're cool as hell, and you and Daisy are going to be some good ass parents to baby Aliciana (:  
Rate: Ten.**

He grins, liking the wall post before commenting on it.

**Kendall Knight: I love you too baby girl, I'll changed, like I promised. :) & audrey thaaaanks.**

He exits out of Facebook and sets his phone on his nightstand.

He's definitely going to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

"We have alot of to be honest and rates to do," Daisy groans, looking through everyone who liked her status. Half of these people she doesn't even know! What the hell is she suppose to say to them?

"Let's not do all of them, just the ones we know.." Audrey says. "Hm, let's do Carlos, since he's next."

Daisy nods, touching Carlos' profile picture which takes them to his profile.

"What are you going to put?" she questions.

"You'll see."

**Daisy Martinez:**

**Daisy: tbh: I LOVE YOU BESTFRAAAAAN! :D You're seriously one of the most important person in my life and I'm so happy I met you at the club that night or else I wouldn't have the bestest best friend I have today, I can legit count on you with EVERYTHING, and thanks for being there for me through it all! :)  
Rate: My bbf (bestest best friend) is a TEN 3**

**Audrey: tbh; I feel like I hear so much about ya 'cause everytime I'm with Megan she talks about ya nonstop -.- But youre cool af.  
Rate: DIEZ. (Ten in spanish, but I think ya know that 'cause you're hispanic..)**

"Alright, that's all we're doing for tonight 'cause I'm tired of these," Daisy sighs. "We can do the rest in the morning before Kendall and Corey get here."

"Kay," Audrey says.

Daisy sets her iPhone beside her and turning the light switch off. She gets up, turning her flat screen TV on before crawling under the polka dot covers with her best friend.

"Hm, what shall we watch?" Daisy questions, surfing through the channels.

"Oh! Keeping Up With The Kardashians!" Audrey exclaims.

"Oh ya!" Daisy says, putting it on. "Rob Kardashian is so hot."

"Damn right."

* * *

**So, my sister STILL hasn't took her laptop, I'm not sure when she's going to, but when she does I'm gonna work on chapters while mine is getting fixed. I'm going to work on them on my old computer and put them in a flashdrive so when I get my laptop back (hopefully soon), I'll have some done and can get 'em posted daily :D**

**RandomFact: Idk why I've been so excited to start my new story I've even considered it starting it now! I would, but I don't wanna take on more than I can handle..**

**REVIEW! :D**


	25. A Day Together

"When are they coming?" Audrey questions, as her and Daisy stand in front of Daisy's mirror, doing their hair. Kendall and Corey are coming to San Diego today, and they're just going to go hang out at the mall. They should be arriving any minute, by the way.

"They should be here soon," Daisy shrugs, running a brush through her soft strands of hair, before putting it up in a high ponytail and adding a pink zebra print bow to her head. "Do you think I'm making the right decision by picking Kendall? I mean, I love him so much but I'm just so scared that he's going to go back to his old ways, then I'm gonna look like the dumb ass who keeps going back to a jerk."

"Daisy, just follow your heart, you said that your heart is leading you to Kendall, right?"

Daisy nods.

"Then you're making the right choice."

"I hope," she sighs. She's not gonna lie, she is kind of worried. She loves him, a lot. She just hates how he's a player. And sometimes she wonders if he really does love her. It seems like he does, but he cheated on her twice. She knows that Kendall is the one she wants to be with, she just doesn't wanna get hurt again.

Just then, they hear a knock at the door and they're assuming it's Kendall and Corey. Sonny and Izzy aren't home, they went somewhere. Daisy's not sure where, though. She was half asleep when Izzy entered her room and told her they were leaving, she just nodded and went back to sleep.

"They're here!" Audrey exclaims. She feels like she hasn't seen her boyfriend in forever, and it's only been like a day! She thinks it's 'cause she so used to seeing him everyday, so when she goes a whole day without him she just misses him like crazy.

Both girls exit Daisy's room, heading downstairs to open the door.

Daisy feels really excited to see Kendall. She hasn't seen him since she visited LA to tell them the sex of the baby, so it's been a while. Sadly, him and Corey are leaving tonight so he can't stay to cuddle at night. But whatever. She has Audrey to cuddle with.

She unlocks the door, opening it, smiling when she sees Kendall out there. He's looking good as always. He's wearing a Vans T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and an Obey snapback. For some reason, Daisy just loves when he hears snap backs. They look so sexy on him. He always looks sexy, but she just still loves when he wears them. She has one of his Obey snap backs in her room. He put it on her head one time and told her to keep it, so she still has it.

"You know you're cold," Daisy giggles, wrapping her arms around his waist, while he wraps his arms around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head. "I'm freezing."

"You're always freezing," he chuckles, lifting her chin up and giving her a soft kiss. He intertwines his hand with hers as he follows her inside, where they find Cory and Audrey making out on the couch. Yeah, they definitely missed each other since they're practically eating each others faces.

"Try not to swallow each other," Daisy mumbles, as she leads Kendall into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

He shakes his head. "Me and Cory at Taco Bell on our way here."

"Oh, well I'm hungry," she says, opening the freezer and taking out a carton of cookie dough ice cream. She opens a drawer and pulls out a spoon, before she sits on the counter and begins eating the ice cream.

"So, I've missed you," Kendall tells her, standing in front of her and setting his hands on either side of her waist. "Being so long away from you is too much, I can't take it. I wish you would've never moved."

"Me too," she frowns. She's not going to lie, the only reason why she's happy she moved to San Diego is because of Marcus. He's seriously amazing, and he's always there when Daisy needs him. Daisy doesn't call him her best friend, because Carlos is and he doesn't wanna replace him. But Marcus is like her other half, seriously. "Me, Izzy, and Sonny were talking the other day, and they know that we talk again and stuff, so they said they knew we'd get back together. Anyway, they said after Aliciana is born you can move in here. You know, if it's alright with your mom."

Kendall grins. "That sounds great, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. After all, Aliciana is my daughter and I need to be here with you and her."

"Well then it's all good," she smiles, leaning in and giving him a quick short kiss. With the help of Kendall, she gets off of the counter. She tosses the spoon into the sink, before putting the carton back into the freezer. "Let's go see if Audrey and Cory are done making out so we can head to the mall."

They both head inside of the living room, and Audrey and Cory are still in there, except they aren't making out anymore. They're just sitting there talking about who knows what.

"Are you guys ready to go to the mall?" Audrey questions, as her and Cory get up off the couch. "We were waiting for you."

"We were waiting for you guys to stop making out," Kendall says flatly, taking Daisy's hand into his as they head toward the door, Cory and Audrey right behind them.

"Well, we're done so let's go!" Cory exclaims.

* * *

"You know what I've always wondered?" James questions.

"What?" Logan sighs, a bit afraid to hear this question of his. James comes up with the most ridiculous, weirdest, and randomest questions ever. Once, they were at the studio, and Gustavo was in the middle of yelling at them because they were getting all the notes wrong, and James interuptted and asked why the alphabet is in the order that it is. Random, right?

"What happens when you get 'half scared to death' twice?" he asks. "I mean, if there's two halves of a body and you get half scared to death twice wouldn't you die? Because you got scared to death twice and lost both halves of your body so you would die, right?"

See what he means?

"James, I don't know."

"Have you guys seen my car keys?" Carlos asks, entering the living room where Logan and James are.

"Um, I think I saw them in the fridge," Logan tells him.

"What?" Carlos questions confusingly. Why would his car keys be in the fridge? Who would even put them in there? 'Cause he sure as hell didn't. He opens the fridge, and sure enough there are his car keys chilling in between the milk and eggs. "Why were they in there!?"

"Oh, I put them in there." James says casually.

"Why?"

"They felt kind of hot," he says. "I didn't want them to expire, you know?"

"I wonder about you sometimes.." Carlos says slowly.

"Me too," James grins, whipping out his mirror and lucky comb and begins to run the comb through his hair, while admiring himself. "I wonder why I'm so fucking sexy."

"I'm in charge of grocery shopping this week, so I'll be home later." Carlos says, before walking out of the front door.

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Why doesn't arm pit hair have split ends?"

"Oh god." Logan groans.

He should've went with Carlos. Now he's stuck here with James and his ridiculous questions.

* * *

Kendall, Daisy, Audrey, and Cory all enter the house. They just got back from the mall, and Daisy had a pretty successful day of shopping. She didn't plan on buying too much, but being her she bought a lot. She got mostly sweatshirts, hoodies, sweats, yogas, and boots. In a bigger size, obviously.

"It's pouring out there!" Audrey exclaims, as a lightening strikes, followed by a huge clap of thunder. Yeah, there's a pretty bad storm right now. It's about 11 PM, and Cory and Kendall are suppose to be leaving for LA, but they can't drive in this weather. It's way too dangerous.

"Well, we should go before it gets worse." Kendall tells Cory.

"No, you can't drive in this weather." Daisy says. "Stay the night here. Audrey and Cory, you guys can stay in the guest room, and Kendall you're obviously gonna stay with me."

"Your sister or her boyfriend wouldn't mind?" Cory questions.

Daisy shakes her head. "Nope."

"Well, looks like we can cuddle tonight." Kendall grins, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a quick soft kiss.

"We're tired, we're gonna go lay down." Audrey yawns, taking Cory's hand and leading him upstairs to where the guest room is.

"Let's go lay down." Kendall says.

Kendall and Daisy walk upstairs hand in hand, going into her room and shutting the door behind them.

"Man, I'm gonna have to sleep in jeans," Kendall sighs. "I hate sleeping in jeans."

"I have a pair of your sweats here," Daisy says, opening her drawer and digging through it, then pulling out some grey loose sweats that Kendall let her wear one time. She tosses the sweats to him, and he heads into her bathroom, while Daisy changes into some yoga pants and Marcus' Obey sweatshirt.

When they're both done changing, they lay down. The lights are off, the only light in the room is the TV which is playing Jersey Shore. Daisy's head rests on Kendall's bare chest while he has his arm wrapped tightly around her as they snuggle under the warm covers.

They hear the rain falling onto the glass from outside, then all of a sudden they see a lightening and a huge thunder, and it all goes black.

"I think the power went out," Daisy says, turning her phone light on. Honestly, she's kind of scared. She isn't afraid of the dark, but she is when there's a big scary thunder storm! "Fuccccck."

"Oh well," Kendall shrugs, grabbing his fully charged iPhone. "Let's watch videos on Youtube."

Daisy begins laughing all of a sudden, and Kendall looks at her in confusion. "A fan sent me a video of you the other day, and it was so sexy."

"What video?" he asks, curiously.

Daisy grabs his phone, getting on Youtube and typing what the video is called. When she finds it, she puts it on.

Kendall chuckles as he sees it's a dance move he does in Show Me. Apparently, the girls go wild by the way he moves his hips because he gets all into it.

"The ladies love my moves." he grins.

"Haha, me too." she giggles. "It's hot."

"My hips don't lie."

* * *

**Lolol, I LOVE the way Kendall dances to the chorus of Show Me ;) Mm, his hips do not lie.**

**Random Fact: I'm sitting in my room, staring at this huge mess, knowing I should clean it up, but then knowing I'm not 'cause I'm too distracted on here. Aha, it can wait!**

**Like I said, I've been REALLY excited to start my new story for some reason! Does anyone want atleast chapter one right now!?**

**Review! :D**


	26. Jealous

"Okay, next we're going to do some improv," the drama teacher Mrs Bates says. "I need two people...hm, Marcus and Daisy, get on stage!"

Daisy gets up, setting her black Victoria's Secret backpack and crossbody bag on her chair before going onstage, standing beside Marcus and waiting for Mrs Bates to give them their scene. She really likes Drama. It's really fun, her and Marcus always goof around in this class. Plus, she loves all the people in this class and Mrs Bates is definitely the best teacher ever.

"Okay," Mrs Bates begins, flipping through the improv book in her hands. "I found one! You guys are both dating, and Marcus, you're getting ready to meet Daisy's dad. When you meet him, he doesn't approve of you and tells you guys to break up. So you two break up and you leave, but Daisy chases you out of the door and you guys make up. So I need one more person to be Daisy's over protective dad! Hm, how about you Jay Jay."

Jay Jay gets out of his seat, heading onstage with Marcus and Daisy.

"So Daisy, you and Marcus start from outside, so go outside the door, and when you hear me say 'START', then come in and begin. Also, make it look realistic, you know, walk in holding hands or something." the teacher instructs.

"Alriiiight." Daisy says, as her and Marcus walk out of the classroom door.

"START!"

Marcus and Daisy walk in the class room, hand in hand.

"Hey dad!" Daisy exclaims, approaching her 'father'. "This is my boyfriend Marcus."

"Your boyfriend?" Jay Jay questions. "I don't remember you telling me you had a boyfriend?"

"CUT!" Mrs Bate yells, causing them to stop the scene and look at her. "Jay Jay, you're suppose to have already known that she has a boyfriend and that he's coming to meet you, okay?"

"Oh, okay."

"Start from the beginning!"

"Do we start from when we walk in?" Marcus questions.

Mrs Bate shakes her head. "No, you can start from when Daisy introduces you to Jay Jay...alright, START!"

"Hey dad! This is my boyfriend Marcus."

"Hm, so you're Marcus," Jay Jay says, looking at Marcus and crossing his arms. "I don't approve, Daisy you can't be with him."

"But dad, you don't even know him!" she says. "You didn't even give him a chance!"

"I don't need to know him to know who he is!" Jay Jay says, raising his voice a bit. "I know exactly what you are."

"What am I?" Marcus questions.

"You're a player!" He practically yells. "You guys are done! Get out of here, I want you no where near my daughter!"

Marcus let's go of Daisy's hand, heading toward the door. "Whatever, I guess we're done."

Daisy looks at Jay Jay, shaking her head. "Ugh, Marcus wait!"

She grabs his arm, turning him around. "It's not my dads choice if we're together or not, it's ours..and I wanna be with you."

Marcus smiles.

"KISS!" Mrs Bates yells.

Marcus and Daisy both look at each other, then at the teacher.

"C'mon, this is drama!" she says. "It isn't foreal! There's going to be plays where you're gonna have to kiss another student! So C'mon guys, kiss!"

Marcus shrugs, lifting her chin up and giving her a soft kiss on the lips before pulling away.

Whoa, okay that was kind of awkward. She's kissed him before, but she doesn't see him like that anymore. Plus, she's with Kendall! She feels like she cheated on him, even though she had to do it for school.

"That was great!" Mrs Bates exclaims. "You guys can sit down. Okay, I need three people!"

* * *

Daisy is kind of scared to tell Kendall that she had to kiss Marcus for a scene. Even though she didn't do it because she wanted to, he's still going to be mad. Hopefully he's not mad at her because she had to do it. It was for school! And it is true, people have to kiss other people all the time for movies and plays. It's not like she cheated or anything, but being Kendall, she knows he'll get mad. Like she said, heopfully not at her though.

She grabs her iPhone off of the coffee table in the living room, and dials Kendall's number. They're at the studio, but they should be on break right now. On school days, the guys have to go to the studio straight after school.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Kendallll! What's up?"

_"Hey babe! Uh, nothing much..me and the guys are just sitting here talking until Gustavo comes and tells us our break is over. What's up with you?"_

"Nothing really, I'm just waiting for Izzy to come home from work, and Sonny to come home from school so we can go out to eat. But, I have something to tell you.."

_"Uh oh...this better not be bad news! What is it?"_

"Well, before I tell you, just letting you know that you have no reason to be mad at me, okay? So, today in Drama class, me and Marcus and Jay Jay had to do a scene, and at the end of the scene we had to kiss-"

_"Whoa, you had to kiss Jay Jay AND Marcus?"_

"No, no! Just Marcus! But don't get mad, the teacher told us to! She said that in future plays we're going to have to kiss anyways. It wasn't like a long kiss, though. Just a short one. It didn't mean anything, okay? I love youuuu."

_"Why did you have to take drama? I don't want anyone else kissing you but me!"_

"Kendall, it's fine," she giggles a bit. "I don't wanna kiss anyone but you..but I have to for Drama, okay? I'm not trying to fail."

_"I guess that's true," he sighs. "Well, our break is over, so I'll call you later. I love you, bye."_

"Alright, I love you too, bye."

She ends the call, lightly tossing her phone onto the couch.

Well, Kendall took that a lot better than she expected, thankfully. She's happy he didn't flip out on her. But she does understand that he's a little bit upset. She wouldn't like it so much if Kendall had to kiss other girls. But like she said, she isn't trying to fail Drama, the easiest class ever!

She sighs, laying on the couch and grabbing the remote.

* * *

"I wonder if Daisy made new friends in San Diego," Megan wonders, taking a sip of her Orange Juice. Her, Audrey, and Abigail are in lunch right now. She hates that Daisy had to move. School isn't the same without her. Daisy wasn't in their lunch hour, though. Daisy, along with the guys had B lunch. The girls have C lunch. But still, she did have some classes with her and she misses talking to her and telling her about her day during those classes. "I hope she doesn't replace us."

"She's not going to replace us," Abigail tells her, as she opens up a small bag of Doritos and begins eating them. Her and Daisy were so close, and she feels like they're falling out. She hates that, because she doesn't wanna fall out with Daisy just because she lives in San Diego now. So this weekend, Abigail is going to stay with Daisy for the weekend just like Audrey did last weekend. "Just because she has new friends, it doesn't mean she's going to replace us, her best friends!"

"Last weekend was so fun," Audrey starts. "We ate ice cream, watched Keeping Up With The Kardashians, and then she was telling me all about how Carlos likes her and has feelings for her and they kissed, and then-"

"Wait, what!?" Megan stops her. Carlos has feelings for her best friend? She wonders why Daisy didn't tell her, when she knows how she feels about Carlos. Megan has feelings for Carlos, but he has feelings for her best friend. And, they _kissed_!? She can't believe Daisy would do that to her! "Carlos likes her, and they kissed!?"

"Shit." Audrey whispers under her breathe, realizing what she said. She didn't mean to mention that Carlos has feelings for Daisy, and that they kissed. She knew Megan would be upset, knowing how she feels about him. But can't she understand that Carlos doesn't feel the same?

"Did you guys know about this and not tell me?" Megan questions. "Audrey, you obviously knew, but did you Abi?"

Abigail slowly nods. "Yes, but Megan! Me, Daisy, and Audrey have told you millions of times that you need to let him go! I'm sorry to say, that he doesn't like you!"

"Well, now I see why Daisy has been telling me to let him go!" she exclaims. "Because she wants Carlos for herself!"

"What are you talking about!?" Audrey asks. Her and Daisy have been best friends since pre-k, that's before they met Abigial or Megan. So they're the closest out of all of them. "Daisy doesn't even feel that way about Carlos! And plus, if she did don't you think she'd be with him? Exactly, she's with Kendall! And Carlos has made it clear to you more than once that he doesn't feel that way about you, you should've moved on a long time ago! So you really have no reason to be mad."

"Some friends I have." Megan mutters, grabbing her food tray and getting up, leaving the table.

Abigail sighs. "Why is she mad? I mean, I love her and she's one of my best friends, but Carlos said he doesn't like her like that."

"Exactly."

* * *

Abigail enters the Palmwoods, walking through the lobby. She's been having a pretty bad day, so she decided she'd visit Logan so he can hopefully cheer her up a bit. He never fails to make her happy, and she loves being with him.

She presses the 'Up' button on the elevator, and patiently waits for it to open. When it does open, James and Carlos are in it.

"Hey guys!" she greets. "Is Logan up in the apartment?"

"No, last I saw him was at the Palmwoods park," Carlos tells her.

"I think he was with Camille too." James adds.

"Oh, okay thanks guys!"

She turns around, heading outside to the park. Hm, why would Logan be with Camille? His ex girlfriend? She doesn't really like that..but she doesn't want to seem like the jealous girlfriend. Maybe they're just friends? But wouldn't it be awkward to be friends with your ex girlfriend? Abigail isn't friends with any of her ex boyfriends.

When she reaches the park, she walks around a bit until she spots Logan. He's sitting at a bench next to Camille by the pond. They look a little too close to each other, and Abigail isn't liking that. She stares at them for a little while, and Logan says something, making Camille laugh, Logan just looks at her smiling. The way Logan smiles at Abigail, is the way he's smiling at Camille right now.

Abigail has had enough. She walks over to the bench, approaching them.

"Hey Logan!" Abigail greets, causing Logan along with Camille to turn around. Logan looks kind of surprised to see her, but he looks happy at the same time. Camille on the other hand, doesn't look too happy to see her.

"Oh! Hi baby!" he smiles, pulling Abigail onto his lap. "This is my friend Camille, and Camille this is..uh..my girlfriend."

"Hi." Abigail smiles, trying to be nice. She finds it funny how Logan said that was his friend, rather than his ex girlfriend. He probably thinks Abigail doesn't know who she is, but she knows damn well who she is.

"Hi." Camille replies awkwardly. "I'm also is ex girlfriend."

"Cool." is all Abigail says. She can tell Logan is getting uncomfortable. But how can he not? He has his ex girlfriend sitting right beside him, and his current girlfriend on his lap.

"Well, Camille I'll talk to you later, okay?" Logan says, getting up along with Abigail, walking away with her. "Abi, you don't mind me hanging out with Camille, right? I mean, I know she's my ex girlfriend, but we're still friends."

"I guess not."

* * *

**GUYS! GO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! It's all posted! Sorry...I JUST COULDN'T WAIT! Pleaseee, go read it, favorite, follow...and maybe leave me a review? I'll love ya forever and everss!**

**RandomFact: Worldwide is definitely one of my favorite songs, but I don't listen to it much. Why you ask? Because EVERY SINGLE TIME I hear it, I end up crying. There has not been one time where I've listened to it, and I was in tears. It makes me realize how much I really do miss my boys, and seeing them three times just isn't enough. It makes me so sad because I've never been, and probably will never be a Worldwide girl. I hope all the Worldwide girls know how lucky they are, because my legit DREAM is to meet them, and be the Worldwide girl. Just the thought of me sitting on the stool next to one of the guys, and them singing to me, it seriously makes me cry, no joke. Just the thought of me being in Kendall's arms makes me cry too. The part Kendall sings "'Cause you have my heart" makes me cry harder..I LOVE HIM SO MUCH, AND I HAVE HIS HEART! :')**

**Sorry for the long fact, I needed to get that out!**

**Review! :D**


	27. Trust Me

"Kendall, do you trust me?" Daisy questions, sitting on Kendall's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, as he wraps his tightly around his waist. She can tell that he really did get upset about her having to kiss Marcus, and she gets it. She would be upset, too. Good thing he isn't mad at her, though. But she can still tell it's bothering him. "You still seem kind of mad that I kissed Marcus. You know it was just a kiss for acting, nothing more."

Kendall sighs, taking her hand into his and intertwining their fingers. "It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't like the fact that you have to kiss other guys, I just want you for my own, and not anyone else."

"Babe, I'm all yours," she tells him, cupping his face into her hands and looking into his eyes. "Just because I have to kiss other dudes for acting, doesn't mean anything. I don't love them the way I love you, okay?"

"You do love Marcus." he mutters. "I saw what you posted on his wall."

"I love him, like a friend, maybe even a brother," she replies. "I'm not _inlove_ with him, I'm inlove with _you_. You have to trust me, and know that all those other guys mean nothing to me."

He smiles, kissing her cheek. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too," she smiles. "More than words can explain."

Kendall cups her face with his hands, leaning in and kissing her lips softly.

After a few seconds, their little make out session is interrupted by Sonny and Izzy entering through the front door. They quickly pull away, and begin laughing a bit.

"What was just going on?" Sonny asks, some grocery bags in his hands.

"Oh nothing." she giggles.

"Sure.." Izzy says suspiciously. "Anyway, we bought some adorable things for Aliciana! Babe, what bag is the stuff we bought for her in?"

"This one," Sonny says, handing Izzy a bag, and setting all the bags in his hands down to take a seat on the opposite couch that Kendall and Daisy are on.

"Here you go," Izzy smiles, taking a seat next to her Fiancee.

Daisy dumps out the bag on the couch beside her. The first three boxes she sees are baby Sperrys. She grabs one of the boxes, and inside is a pair of light brown Sperry's, and they have a pink plaid design on the sides. In the next box, is a pair of zebra print Sperrys, and in the third box there's a pair of cheetah print Sperrys.

"These are so cute," Daisy smiles. "I was going to go buy her some Sperrys too."

Daisy grabs another box, and inside is a pair of light pink Converse. There's only two more boxes left. In one of them there's a pair of black Vans that have colorful hearts on them, and in the last one there's a pair of little tan Ugg boots.

"Our baby girl has a lot of Vans," Kendall chuckles. "Thanks so much guys."

"No problem." Sonny grins.

"I love these little Uggs," Daisy says, setting the little boot back into the box. "I can't wait to go shopping for her and buy her cute clothes and hair accesories."

"I can't wait either, we're gonna have to do some shopping." Izzy agrees. "Anyway, you guys wanna do a double date?"

"Do you want to, babe?" Kendall questions.

"Sure." she shrugs. "Where are we going?"

"To the arcade!" Sonny exclaims.

"Let me go change real quick."

She gets up off of Kendall's lap, and heads upstairs. When she reaches her room, she heads to her closet and begin looking for an outfit. She picks out: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled_154/set?id=62106615)**

She quickly changes, then heads downstairs again. She approaches Kendall, and he takes her hand, as they follow Sonny and Izzy outside.

* * *

_"Do you know why Megan is mad at me?" _

"How do you know she's mad at you?" Carlos questions.

Carlos is laying on the couch on the phone with Daisy. She said her, Kendall, Sonny and Izzy are all having a double date at the arcade, but Sonny and Kendall went to get a couple of drinks for themselves at the bar real quick. So, she called him just to talk to him.

_"Because she texted me saying 'I'm mad at you.'" _

"Oh, I think I know what she might be mad about.."

_"What is it? What'd I do?"_

"You didn't do anything. But Audrey accidently blurted out about how I feel about you and that we kissed that one night, and Megan got all mad. She said that the reason why you and the girls have been trying to find a guy for her is because you want me all to yourself, which I don't understand because you have Kendall?"

_Daisy sighs. "I don't understand why she's mad over that. I mean, I understand if she'd be upset if we started dating, but we aren't! She really has no reason to be mad. Especially after you told her several times that you don't like her like that."_

"Exactly. She just doesn't get it. I'm about to call her over and make it super _clear _this time! So I'll text you later."

_"Alright, don't be so harsh though, okay?"_

"I won't. Byeee!"

_"Bye."_

Carlos ends the call, sighing. Why is Megan so obbsessed with him? He was hoping the first time he told her he doesn't like her like that, she'd understand. But she doesn't. She really just needs to find herself a guy, that actually likes her in that way.

He decides to text her.

**To: Megan  
From: Carlos**

**Can you comeover real quick? I wanna talk to you.**

He gets a reply right away.

**From: Megan  
To: Carlos**

**Okay! :D**

He sighs, tossing his phone onto the couch and running his hands through his soft strands of hair.

He's going to have a hard time telling this girl to leave him alone in the nicest way possible.

But he wants to make sure to make it _clear_ this time.

* * *

Abigail and Audrey sit on Megan's bed, watching as the girl cries into her pillow. Ever since Carlos told her to leave him alone, she's been like this. But hey, she's hurt! You know how horrible it feels to have the guy you really like just reject you and turn you down so many times? Well, it hurts. Alot.

"Megan, seriously this is ridiculous!" Audrey finally says, standing up and causing Megan to lift her head up from her pillow. "You're crying hysterically over a guy that was never even yours! That's really not worth it at all! Get up and get ready, we're taking you out to the club tonight to find you a guy!"

"But I don't want anyone else but him!" she cries, digging her face back into the pillow.

"Meg, I hate to tell you this, but he does not want you." Abigail says in the nicest way possible. "Now get up and get ready, we're going to find you a cute dude that will actually like you and want to be with you, okay?"

Megan sighs, sitting up and wiping her tears. "Fine. What should I wear?"

Audrey shrugs. "Something hot, obviously."

Megan heads to her closet, and picks an outfit out. Once she does, she heads into the bathroom so she can shower.

Abigail looks at Audrey, sighing and shaking her head. "I can't believe she actually started crying over this."

"She must really like him," she replies. "But there's really nothing we can do because Carlos doesn't like her like that, so we just need to go out and find her someone else so she'll leave Carlos alone."

"True." Abigail agrees.

Once all the girls are all ready, they head to the club. They're already here, so they're entering.

"Do you see any cute boys?" Megan automatically questions.

"Megan, we just entered the club!" Audrey says. "We'll keep a look out, okay?"

"Hey, what about him?" Abigial questions, pointing over to a decent looking guy standing by the bar with a couple of guy friends. He looks familiar. He probably goes to their school. Anyway, he looks like he'd be perfect for Megan. He's cute, looks nice, and he's tall. Which is good, 'cause Megan's pretty tall herself.

"Ooh, he's cute!" she exclaims.

"Go talk to him!" Audrey smiles, softly pushing her into his direction.

Megan walks over to the guy, while Audrey and Abigail watch in the distance. They watch as Megan approaches him. He smiles at her, and holds his hand out for her to shake. Well, he's smiling, so maybe that's a good sign? Yup, it is. Because next thing they know they're holding hands and walking to the dance floor.

"Well, that was easy." Abigail says.

"Right, now let's go dance!"

* * *

"Are you mad that I beat you at mini golf?" Kendall teases, wrapping his arms around Daisy's shoulders and pulling her down to lay down with him. They had a really fun time at the arcade, and after that they went to get Pizza, then went to play mini golf. And Kendall just happened to have won the game. Which he's really proud of. He can't help but get competetive sometimes.

"I can beat you at mini golf anyday," she replies, setting her hand on his bare chest as they snuggle up to each other. "I let you win."

Kendall chuckles, kissing the top of her head. "Sure you did."

"I really did!" she says, sitting up, but he grabs her by the waist and pulls her right back down. She rests her head on his chest and he kisses her forehead, holding her tightly in his arms. He loves the feeling of this. The feeling of her cuddled up to him, and her in his arms. He loves to make her feel safe, warm, and protected. "I want a re-match, I bet I'll win."

"Bet what?"

"A kiss."

"I can get one of those any time I want." he chuckles, lifting her chin up and pressing his lips against hers. "See?"

"Whatever." she mutters softly, gigging and lifting her head up to kiss his cheek, then resting it back on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too babe."

* * *

**The ending was SUPA CUTE. I was gonna post this after school, but I didn't go ta school todaaay!:D**

**RandomFact: I call people "ugly" alot, but I don't really mean it. Seriously, I call my mom, dad, nephew, sisters, cousins, brother, brothers gf, aunts, uncles, friends ugly. Lol, I'll just be like "you're so ugly!" or if they say something stupid or funny ill just laugh and say "you're ugly" lol, idk it's a habit. I DON'T MEAN IT AT ALL though...atleast sometimes..haha, but my cousins call everyone ugly too. Idk, I guess it's just a family thing. hahaha.**

**Review! :D**


	28. Girls Day

Daisy looks in the mirror in satisfaction. She's wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=62311046) **and she's all ready for the day.

Today, her, Audrey, Abigail, and Megan are coming to San Diego and them, along with Izzy are all going shopping for baby Aliciana. Megan isn't mad at Daisy anymore. She's sort of over Carlos, finally. He's really relieved about it. Anyway, that guy she met at the club? They really hit it off. And turns out, he does go to the Palmwoods Highschool. They don't officially go out, but they do act like a couple.

"Hey, you ready?" Izzy questions, standing at the doorway in Daisy's room. "The girls are here, we're just waiting on you."

"Yes, I'm ready." Daisy replies, grabbing her crossbody bag and hanging it around her shoulder, across her body, before following Izzy out of her room and downstairs.

As she's walking down the stairs, she feels her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She takes it out, and it's Kendall. She texted him a little bit ago saying she'll call him later because she's about to go shopping with the girls, so he must've replied to that message.

**From: Kendall  
To: Daisy**

**Alright, behave and have fun :) Love you!**

She rolls her eyes and giggles a bit. Behave? He knows damn well she'll behave. She just replies with "I love you too" and a heart. She puts her iPhone into her bag.

"Hey Daisyyy!" the girls greet, each giving her a hug.

"Hey guys." she replies, setting her hand onto her now kinda big belly. "You guys ready to go?"

They all nod. All five girls head outside, and to Izzy's car. Audrey, Abigail and Megan sit in the back, and Daisy sits in the passengers seat. She connects her iPhone to the radio thingy, and puts on Covergirl by Big Time Rush. This is seriously her favorite song, _ever_. Hands down. Everytime she's feeling insecure and fat, she listens to it and the sound of her loves voice just makes her smile and feel better.

"I love this song," Abigail says. "Kendall is a really good song writer, is he going to write other songs on the new album?"

Daisy shrugs. "I'm not sure, he hasn't told me anything new about the new album. Just that it's going to be releasing in a few months."

"So, what are we going to buy today?" Izzy questions. "Clothes? Shoes? Accesories? Everything?"

"Anything we find that is cute!" Megan exclaims. "Baby Aliciana is going to be gorgeous! She's going to be the most loved and spoiled baby ever."

"Damn right." Audrey agrees

Daisy giggles.

She really can't wait for her baby girl to enter this world. Her and Kendall are going to be amazing parents. She can tell Kendall is excited too. He's always rubbing her belly, and kissing it, and talking to it. He even sings to their baby girl, it's so adorable. He's going to be a good daddy to their little girl. They both already love their daughter to death.

"Is Kendall excited?" Abigail questions. At first, Kendall didn't seem too excited about the pregnancy. He didn't want nothing to do with her at first. But Abigail is glad that he came around. She knew he would, or else he would definitely regret it as soon as the baby was born. But now, he seems to like the fact that he's going to be a father.

She nods, smiling. "He's just as excited as me."

"That's good." Audrey says. "Not many young dudes stick around when they get their girlfriends pregnant."

"Who all are you going to have in the room when she's being born?" Megan asks. She's not sure who all Daisy wants in there, but hopefully she wants Megan in there. She's never been in a room when a baby was born, and it seems like an amazing experience. Audrey was in the room when her nephew was born, and she said it was a crazy, but beautiful experience.

"I just want Kendall and Izzy," she replies. "I don't want too much people."

"Oh." Megan frowns.

Well, so much for that.

* * *

James wanders around the Palmwoods Lobby, when all of a sudden he hears the elevator open. Camille and Logan walk out of it. Aha! Just the people he's looking for. Abigail called him earlier this morning. She said that since she's spending the day with her girls, Logan is going to hang out with Camille. And Abigail obviously doesn't like that idea because she paid Logan thirty bucks to spy on them. He feels kind of bad for spying on his best friend and ex girlfriend, but hey, he's getting paid! Plus, he has nothing to do on this boring Friday night.

He puts on his tree/bush hat thingy, and sneakily follows them to the Palmwoods park. As they take a seat at a picnic table, James hids in a bush and watches them. Well, now James sees what Logan and Camille use to do on dates. Nothing! He sighs softly, shaking his head. Why does his friend have to be so boring? He could be making out with her, or getting it on, but he's just talking with her! Maybe it has to do with the fact that Logan has a girlfriend? Yeah, maybe so.

James grabs his binoculars, and sees if he can read their lips since he can't hear them that well. He's very bad at lip reading, so this really isn't doing any good. Wait! James does notice that Camille mouthed "I'd love that", and Logan just started smiling widely. She'd love what? What are they talking about? Are they talking about getting back together? He doesn't wanna jump to conclusions and get Logan in trouble by Abigail for no reason, so he's going to see if he can get more evidence.

He notices there's another bush that's closer to them. Maybe if he moves to that bush he can actually hear what they're saying instead of just looking at them? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

James hands the binoculars around his neck, crawling behind the bushes to get to the nearest bush to them. He succeeds. This is way better, because he can actually here what they are saying.

"So how are things with your girlfriend?" Camille questions, before taking a sip of her smoothie. "She seems like a really nice girl. But she better be treating you right or I'll-"

"Don't worry, she treats me amazing," Logan says, smiling at the thought of his beautiful girlfriend. "We're really great, she's incredible. I feel like I...love her, but I just don't know how to tell her."

Camille frowns a bit. He loves her? Already? They've only been dating for about three months. Logan didn't tell Camille he loved her until about seven months! She isn't going to say anything though. It'll just make things awkward, and she doesn't wanna ruin their friendship by the awkwardness. It isn't worth it. She loves the friendship they have right now.

"If you love her, and you're ready to tell her, just go ahead and tell her." Camille tells him. "You shouldn't wait."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" he sighs. He's been ready to say those little three words. He's just afraid to. What if she doesn't feel the same way? He doesn't want to scare her away, you know? Plus, he'd feel really stupid if he said that to her, and she didn't say it back. Actually, that would hurt. It really would. Which is another reason why he's afraid to tell her. It might sound a little selfish, but he just doesn't want to get hurt.

"But what if she does?"

James sighs softly. Yeah, this is really boring. Abigail has nothing to worry about, so she doesn't get why he'd suspect that Logan is cheating with Camille. He's actually sitting there talking to his ex girfriend about how much he loves his current girlfriend! He's definitely not cheating.

So this is really a waste of time. He sneaks away from the picnic table, and heads to the smoothie stand. He's just going to drink a smothie, relax at the pool, and flirt with all the beautiful ladies he sees and enjoy the rest of his Friday night.

* * *

"Aw, look how cute this is!" Izzy exclaims, grabbing a big cheetah print and pink bow from the shelf. She takes no time in tossing it in the cart. "We're definitely getting that."

"Dude, this is adorable." Daisy says, holding up a pink Minnie Mouse varsity jacket. It's pink, the sleeves are white, and it has Minnie Mouse on it. She puts it in the cart as well.

"This little girl is so spoiled." Audrey giggles, taking a look at all the things they've put in the cart so far. They've gotten a lot of stuff so far! But hey, it's not their fault they're finding so many adorable little baby girl things.

"Yeah, I think this is enough." Daisy says, putting a hand on her belly. Yeah, she's pretty exhausted. Her back hurts, she's hungry, her feet hurt, and she's ready to go home, eat, and lay down. She wishes she could cuddle with Kendall, but he's not coming to San Diego until tomorrow morning. And she can not wait. "I just wanna go home, I'm so hungry."

All girls nod in agreement, heading toward the check out area.

"Hey." they hear a familiar voice say.

The girls turn around, coming face to face with Lucy, and some other girl that they've never seen before.

"Hi.." Daisy says awkwardly. Okay, what is Lucy doing in San Diego? And what is she doing in a Baby Boutique store? And how did she know she was going to be here!? Well, Daisy tweeted about it, and Lucy follows her on Twitter for some reason. But she never mentioned where she was going. She just said she was going out shopping with her girls for her Princess. That's it.

"Kendall told me not to tell you this.." she starts. "But I'm going to anything, I figured that you've gotten hurt enough, and I don't want you to get hurt more in the end. But, the other day, me and him hooked up."

"As in, had sex?" Daisy asks, getting really angry.

Lucy nods.

Okay, truth is, her and Kendall really didn't hook up. She wishes! She just doesn't want Daisy to have him. If Lucy can't have him, why should Daisy? So what if she's pregnant by him? That doesn't mean he has to be tied down! The only reason why he's probably even with her is because she's pregnant. He doesn't really love her.

"I'm sorry, but I just thought you should know." Lucy says, giving a fake sympathetic smile before walking away.

Tears fill Daisy's eyes. Again? Seriously? Why is she not surprised? She's going to wait till tomorrow to confront him in person though. She wants to see if Kendall will lie to her face.

"Maybe she's lying.." Megan says slowly, watching as Audrey comforts their friend.

Daisy shrugs, wiping her fallings tears.

"Can you guys pay for this?" she asks softly, handing Izzy her bag. "I'm gonna go wait in the car."

Izzy sighs, watching as her little sister exits the baby boutique. Lucy better be lying. She'll seriously be so pissed off is Kendal did this to her again. But she doubts he did. In her eyes, he really did change. He wouldn't do that! Izzy has a strong feeling that Lucy girl is lying. But she'll see once Kendall comes tomorrow morning and Daisy confronts him.

* * *

**I'm going to my schools lock in later, at 9 PM, until 7 AM, and I usually work on the chapter I'd post on Saturday on Friday night, but I won't be home to work on it so you either won't get a chapter tomorrow until Sunday, or you'll get it late.**

**HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN MUH LOVES!**

**RandomFact: Guess who I was for Halloweeeeen!? YES! I was my baby KENDALL! :) I found a picture of him that I have, and I realized I have almost the exact same outfit (including the Vans) so I dressed as him! I tweeted a picture of it :) Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE; KENDALL FRANCIS SCHMIDT! I'm so happy that he was born, because without him, idk where, or what I'd be! He seriously stops those tears from falling everytime I feel like breaking down, sometimes he even causes them too! (Not in a bad way, HAPPY TEARS!) I MISS HIM SO SUPER MUCH! Love ya babee :) see you in 2013 :D -Love, YOUR WIFE! **

**Review! :D**

**-KendallsCovergirl 3**

**I legit love him more than life itself.**


	29. Don't Listen

Daisy lays on the couch in the living room with Izzy and Sonny. Kendall should be arriving any minute. She thinks Kendall knows she's upset. Because she didn't call him last night like she said she would, and everytime they would text she would just reply with like a one or two word answer.

She doesn't know whether what Lucy said is true or not. Hopefully it isn't. But what if it is? It really better not. Things have been going so good, she wants nothing to ruin that! But she should trust Kendall, right? That's why she's going to confront him, instead of jumping to conclusions.

_Knock! Knock!_

"He's here." she says softly, getting up off the couch. She has some difficulties doing so, due to her belly, but she manages to do it. She walks through the little hall way leading to the door, and opens it.

"I need to talk to you." is the first thing she says.

"What'd I do?" Kendall questions, following Daisy up to her room. He's not sure, but if you ask him she looks upset. Why, though? Hopefully not at him, because he hasn't done anything. He hasn't cheated, talked to Lucy or Jo, or he hasn't flirted with any girls. What else could he have done?

They enter her room, and she shuts the door behind them, leaning back on the door and Kendall standing right in front of her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he questions.

"Lucy told me you guys hooked up the other day," she tells him. "I ran into her yesterday, and she told me. Is it true?"

Seriously? Is she seriously serious? Lucy knows damn well, her and Kendall did not hook up! They haven't even talked since Daisy and Kendall got back together! So why is she running her mouth and telling his girlfriend complete lies? Wow, this really just pissed him off. That girl is trying to ruin his relationship, that he's extremely happy in.

"Do you really believe her?" he asks. "Why would you think I'd do that to you again? You know she's lying, right?"

"I don't know, what why I'm asking you." she says. "I just don't know what to believe anymore."

"Well don't believe her!" he says. "You know she's trying to tear us apart because she likes me! She doesn't want me to be with you, that's why she said that! Babe, I've lost you twice before and I've learned from my mistakes. You really think I'd be stupid enough to do that to you again? No! I will confront her in front of you if you really want me to. You want to? We can go right now!"

Kendall opens the door, but Daisy closes it.

"I believe you." she says softly.

Kendall sighs, taking her hand and leading her over to her bed. He sits down, before pulling her down onto his lap. He kisses her cheek, resting his chin on her shoulder and stays silent for a moment.

"You know I would never do that to you again." he finally speaks up. "I can't believe that you would even think about believing her. Do you not know how much I love you? A lot. Don't listen to what anyone says about us. You know there's a lot of people trying to tear us apart. But us, as a couple, we have to be strong and not let them break us down. Okay?"

She nods, sighing softly has Kendall takes her hand and intertwines their fingers.

"Okay."

"Now, you didn't even greet me properly!" Kendall frowns, as they both get up off the bed. "Give me a kiss."

Daisy smiles, taking no time in crashing her lips against his. Kendall cups her face with his hands, and she sets her hands on either sides of his waist.

"I love you." he mumbles against her lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

"What did you do yesterday, James?" Logan questions, as he sits on the couch with Abigail. "Everyone was out, so you just stayed home alone?"

James shakes his head. "Oh, no. Hm, I played video games with Carlos and Kendall until they left, then I ate a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwhich, then I went pee, and then I tripped and almost fell, then I spied on you and Camille, then I went to the pool."

Abigail slaps her hand across her face. Really? Why would she even be dumb enough to trust James with this? She should've known he would blurt it out to Logan.

"Oh." Logan says, before realizing what James just said. "..Wait, what did you just say?"

"I went to the pool?"

"No, before that!" Logan snaps.

"I spied on you and Camille?"

"Why were you spying on me and Camille?" Logan questions.

"Oh, Abigail told me to!" James tells him. "She paid me thirty bucks."

"James!" Abigail yells, throwing a pillow at him.

Logan looks at Abigail, and she just smiles at him nervously.

He sighs. Does she not trust him? She said that if he hung out with Camille that it wouldn't bother her! Why is she so worried about it? She knows Logan wouldn't cheat on her! Well, obviously not. She's got some trust issues. And to Logan, trust is very important in a relationship.

"Abigail, can we go talk in my room, alone?" he questions. He doesn't even let her answer before grabbing her arm and leading her to his room, shutting the door behind them. "Why would you pay James to spy on me and Camille?"

Abigail stays silent.

"Hello!? I'm talking to you! Do you not trust me, huh? I'm actually kind of hurt, and really pissed that you'd think I'd cheat on you!"

Abigail sighs. "Well how the hell would you feel if I was hanging out with my ex boyfriend? Huh? You dated her first, and longer so you obviously have stronger feelings for her than you do for me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for caring! I'm sorry for being afraid to lose you!"

"Well stop being fucking afraid!" Logan yells.

Abigial is a bit taking back by that. Logan hardly every cusses, and yells at her. He must be really upset by this.

"If I really wanted to be with Camille I would of left her for you a long time ago! You have some trust issues, and I can't deal with a girl that doesn't trust me and pays people to spy on me while I'm hanging out with a friend!"

"So what are you saying?" she questions softly.

"You either learn how to trust me, or we're done!" he snaps, but almost quickly regretting it. He looks into her tear-filled eyes, and his eyes change from anger, to soft. He quickly pulls her into a hug. "Babe, I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's fine." she says softly, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders, as he wraps his around her waist.

"I just need you to trust me," he tells her. "Don't be afraid of losing me, because you're not going to, okay? I don't know if this might be too soon for you, but I've been dying to say these three words to you.."

"What?"

"I love you."

Abigail looks into his eyes, before softly kissing him.

"Logan, I love you too."

He grins, kissing her cheek before pulling her back into a hug.

* * *

Jo sighs, looking through the newest Poptiger Magazine. She's really bored right now, so she decided to see what's been going on with all the celebrities. She frowns a bit as she sees an article all about Kendall and Daisy. And on the side, is a picture of them. They're at Rocque Records sitting on the couch in the lounge, and she's sitting on his lap while Kendall has his hand on her belly and his free arm wrapped around her waist, and they were laughing about something.

She really misses him. But there's nothing she can do. She really was gone for a long time, so she doesn't blame him for falling in love with another girl. She just hates that they don't talk at all anymore. She'd like it if they could atleast be friends, you know?

Kendall was her first love, and she doesn't want to be completely done with him. She's not saying they have to be a couple. Of course, she'd like that. But being friends is better than being nothing, right? But who knows if Kendall would want that. After all, Jo was kind of rude to Daisy, so she probably wouldn't be too pleased about Kendall being friends with her.

She's going to talk to him anyway. You know, atleast try an be friends. Hopefully they can be. If not, there's really nothing she can do about it. She'll just leave him alone and let him be happy with Daisy and their child. As much as it'll hurt, she just wants him to be happy.

Jo closes the magazine, setting it on the coffee table. She grabs her phone, and heads to her room.

A little nap is what she needs right now.

* * *

"Kendalllll." Daisy says, as Kendall exits the bathroom in her room and approaches her bed.

"What is it babe?" he questions, sitting next to her.

"You should sing for me." she grins. "I love your voice so much, it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." he smiles, taking her hand into his. "What do you want me to sing to you?"

"Anything."

Daisy absolutely loves it when Kendall sings to her. She doesn't care what he sings, as long as he sings. His voice is seriously amazing.

Kendall wraps his arms around her shoulders, and they both lay down. She rests her head on his chest, feeling his heart beat as he wraps his arm around her.

He kisses the top of her head, before beginning to sing Worldwide.

* * *

**Sorry if this is short and sucky. I've been going through a lot, and I'm an emotional wreck.**

**Random Fact: Am I losing all my readers? I feel like it. I usually get like 6-7 reviews a chapter and last chapter I only got 3. The chapter before that I only got 2! If people stop reading this story, I'm not gonna bother to continue..**

**Review! :D**


	30. You're My Covergirl

**READ: This will be my last update until my laptop gets fixed, which I have no clue when that will be..but please still stick around and don't stop reading!**

* * *

Daisy looks in the mirror in her bathroom, not liking what she sees. She's been feeling extremely insecure lately. She's getting really fat! She doesn't like it. Yeah, she gets that she has a growing baby in her stomach, is just that she's not use to see herself this big, you know? It's been really bothering her lately.

"Kendall!" she calls out to her boyfriend, whose outside in her room. She hears his foot steps heading towards her, then the door opens and he enters.

"What is it?" he questions, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"If I ask you something, you'll tell me the complete truth, right?"

Kendall nods. "Of course, I always do!"

"I look really fat and ugly, huh?" She questions.

He sighs, unwrapping his arms from around her and sitting on the counter, taking her hands and pulling her close.

"No, baby you don't," he tells her. "You're perfect, and so is our baby girl."

"Kendall, look at me!" she cries, taking a step back. "I'm huge!"

Kendall grabs her arms once again, pulling her close. He lets her arms go and sets his hands on her belly before kissing the top of her head.

"Babe, you know you have a growing baby in your stomach, right?" he asks. She nods. "That's why you're...big. But either way, you're still the most beautiful girl in the world to me, just like Aliciana is going to be. Once she's out, you're going to be small again, okay?"

"Stop telling me I'm beautiful when I'm not." she says softly. "What if I don't go back to my small self? I'm gonna be ugly forever, then you're gonna leave me and go find yourself a hot _skinny_ model!"

Kendall chuckles a bit, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulls her into a hug. He hates that Daisy doesn't think she's beautiful. Because she is. She's gorgeous! This is her first baby, so maybe she's feeling like this because she isn't use to her body changing this much. That's probably why she feels fat and ugly. But Kendall is here to prove her wrong.

"Stop," he tells her. "Stop saying you're ugly and fat and that I'm going to leave you for some hot skinny model. You're not ugly, you're gorgeous. You're not fat, you just have a baby in your stomach! Like I said, when she's born you're going to lose all that baby fat."

"See? I told you I was fat!" she cries.

Yeah, this is probably one of those emotional mood swings that she has.

"No, no babe, I didn't mean it like that," he quickly says. "You're not fat! You just have a baby in your stomach, but when she's born you're going to be little again!"

"Are you sure?" she asks softly.

"Positive." he says, looking into her eyes before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "My covergirl is beautiful, no matter what."

She smiles slightly.

Kendall gets off the counter, taking her hand into his as they walk out of the restroom. He leads them over to the bed, and they both lay down.

She rests her head on his chest, and he wraps one arm around her shoulders, while he rests the other one on her belly as he begins to sing Covergirl to his two beautiful girls.

* * *

"Carlos?" Carlos hears a familiar voice say. He turns around, coming face to face with his ex girlfriend. Jennifer. What does she want? Carlos hasn't talked to her since they broke up. "I wanna talk, are you busy right now?"

Carlos sighs, shaking his head. "No."

"Can we go talk in my apartment?" she questions, hopefully. She's really missed him. Neither of them had made an attempt to talk to each other, and Jennifer couldn't take it anymore. That's why she's making the first move.

"Sure."

Carlos follows Jennifer down the hall, stopping at her apartment. She opens the door, and they both enter. They both sit on the couch, across from each other.

"I miss you." she says softly, looking down and playing with her fingers. "I'm sorry for being a jealous bitch. I understand that Daisy is your best friend, and that you miss her, and you were trying to be there for her. I was just jealous, okay? I didn't like the fact that you were going to be hanging out with her. I should've trusted you."

"You think?" he questions. "She has Kendall..you really had nothing to worry about."

"But that was when her and Kendall were broken up," she says. "That's another reason why I was kind of worried, because she was single."

Carlos sighs. "Well now she's not single."

"Can we try again?" she asks. "I miss you, I miss being with you. I'll stop being a jealous bitch, and I won't get mad when you go hang out with her."

"I guess we can." he replies.

She smiles, getting up and sitting next to him.

She kisses his cheek, and rests her head on his shoulders. He just grins, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Kendall and Daisy enter the Palmwoods hand in hand. Gustavo called Kendall and said he wants the guys at the studio, and Daisy and Katie decided to spend some time together while Kendall goes to the studio, since they never get to hang out, just them.

Kendall rolls his eyes as they pass by Lucy. She almost looks surprised that they're together. He finds that funny. That she thought she could actually tear them apart. Well, can obviously didn't. So she probably feels stupid now.

He tightens the grip on her hand, giving it a squeeze as they head to the elevators.

"Where are you and Katie going?" he questions, as they enter the elevator.

She shrugs. "I'm not sure yet, I'll let her choose."

The elevator stops and they walk down the hall, stopping at 2J. He opens the door, and the guys are sitting on the couch, and Katie is in the kitchen with Mama Knight.

"Hi guys!" Mama Knight greets, giving them each a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi mom," Kendall replies.

"Hi." Daisy smiles. She absolutely loves Mama Knight. She's so sweet, and really nice! And she's a really good cook.

"You guys ready to go?" Kendall asks the guys, who all get up. Kendall gives Daisy a quick kiss on the lips, before heading toward the door. "I'll be back later babe. Love you."

"I love you too." Daisy replies, as Kendall and the guys leave. She then turns to Katie, whose getting her jacket on. "You ready to go Katie?"

"Yup!" she exclaims, grabbing her black wallet with hearts on it, and heading toward Daisy.

"You girls be safe!" Mama Knight warns. "If anything happens call me, and when you come home there will be some freshly baked Snickerdoodles for you guys, so don't be too long!"

"Okay," Daisy giggles, as her and Katie leave the apartment. "So where do you wanna go?"

"Well, I've been wanting Starbucks.." Katie replies.

"Then let's go to Starbucks!"

Daisy and Katie walk outside, to Kendalls car which they're going to be using. Since they came in Kendall's car, Daisy doesn't have hers. So the guys went to the studio in Logan's car, and Daisy is using Kendalls.

"So how do you feel about being a soon to be mom?" Katie asks. "I can't wait to become an aunt, and have a cute little niece!"

Daisy giggles a bit. "I feel happy! Me and your brother already love our baby girl so much. I feel ready now that I'm actually getting closer and closer to my due date."

"Whose all going to be in the room when Aliciana is born?" Katie questions. Katie isn't sure she wants to be in the room when her niece is born, but she'd definitely like to be at the hospital when she is. She already told her mom, that if Daisy goes into labor while she's in school, to go pick her up! Or if she goes into labor at night or in the early morning, Katie is skipping school to go to the hospital with them. She definitely wants to be one of the first ones to hold her niece.

"Just Kendall and my sister Izzy." Daisy replies. "I don't want it to be too crowded."

"Right," Katie agrees. "So when is her baby shower?"

"I'm not sure," she replies. "Me and the girls are going to start planning it soon."

"I want to help, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Dogs!" Gustavo starts, walking back and forth in the band meeting room, while the guys sit on the chairs as well as Kelly. "I have some good news for you!"

"What is it?" Kendall questions.

"Me and Kelly booked you guys a Christmas concert here in LA!" Gustavo tells them. "It's a week before Christmas, and you guys won't perform any songs from the new album, because those are going to be for your next tour! So you're doing the usual songs, plus Beautiful Christmas and All I Want For Christmas Is You."

"Miranda Cosgrove is going to be there?" James asks, grinning a bit.

"No." Kelly replies. "It'll just be you four singing, so you're going to have to practice that song more than the others."

"Tickets and VIP are already on sale," he says. "I just thought I'd let you guys know ahead of time. Anyway, rehearsals start two weeks before the concert. Got that?"

"Yeah." Logan and Carlos both say at the same time.

"Okay, meeting over, now leave!"

The guys leave the studio, heading out to Logan's car.

The guys finally arrive at the Palmwoods, and head upstairs to 2J. When they open the door, Mama Knight, Katie, and Daisy are all sitting on the couch eating Snickerdoodles that Mama Knight made.

Kendall approaches Daisy, bending down and giving her a quick kiss on the lips before sitting on the couch next to her.

"So why did Gustavo need you boys?" Mama Knight asks, handing each of the guys a cookie.

"We have a concert," Carlos replies. "A Christmas concert, a week before Christmas."

"Is it just a concert, or a tour?" Daisy questions. Hopefully it isn't a tour. She does not want Kendall leaving. When she gets closer to her due date, and when she has the baby she's going to need him more than ever. It'll suck not having him here with her.

"Just a concert." Logan tells her.

"You're coming to it," Kendall says, taking her hand into his and intertwining their fingers. Daisy has never been to a Big Time Rush concert before, and Kendall definitely wants her to go. He wants her to see him do his thing, you know? He wants to look in the crowd and see his beautiful girl standing out there cheering him on.

"No, I'm going to be even more fat and ugly." she pouts. She's going to be even more bigger by that time! She's already huge. Kendall says she isn't, but she feels like a Hippo. If someone says anything to her, it's going to take every bit of her not to punch them in the face. And she doesn't want to do that.

He sighs, getting up and leading her to his shared bedroom with Logan. They both sit on the bed beside each other. He wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Babe, we already went through this." he says. "You're not fat and you're not ugly, and you are going to that concert. I wanna be able to look at your beautiful face from onstage, and see your adorable belly."

"What if the fans say something to me?" she asks. Ever since the guys did the Ustream telling them to stop, a lot of the fans stopped. They even got "#We'reSorryDaisy" trending on Twitter that same day. But there are still those few fans that still talk shit.

"They won't," he tells her. "And if they do, don't believe them. You know they're just jealous because you got what they want."

"I love you Kendall, so much." she smiles, kissing his cheek.

"I love you more."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! :D I love you guysss!**

**RandomFact: The lock in was supaaa fun! :D I only fell asleep for about an hour, because the movie they played so boring -_- I didn't understand it at all, and people kept trying to explain but I was so lost. Haha, my friend snuck in some Vodka and I got buzzed! Anyway, me and my cousin (We do the CRAZIEST DUMBEST shit together!) we were running around the gym (the lockin was in the gym only) and acting crazy as fuck! And we got on the bleachers all the way at the top, then we held hands (nh) and walked down the bleachers to the beat of the music they were playing. Haha people were weak at us cus we were acting drunk and stupid! **

**REVIEW MUH LOVES.**

**Remember, PLEASE STICK AROUND!**


	31. The Concert

**I skipped a few weeks to the day of the concert! :D**

**Btw, you're in luck. I'ma have this laptop for the next two weeks cus my brother needs it for a school report, and he's gonna use this one :D**

* * *

"Are you excited for tonight?" Daisy asks, cuddling up to her boyfriend. Tonight is the night of the concert, and she's pretty excited about it. At first, she didn't want to go because she was feeling all insecure and didn't want the fans to call her fat or ugly, but Kendall reassurred her how beautiful she is. Now she's excited, and she can not wait to see her boys onstage.

"Hell yeah," he replies. "We haven't done a concert in a while. And I'm even more excited to look out in the crowd and see that beautiful face that I love."

"I love you so much," she smiles, kissing his cheek. "You're seriously the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"So are you." he grins, lifting her chin up and leaning in for a kiss. "So whose all going to the concert?"

"Me, Katie, Audrey, Abigail, Megan, and Marcus." Daisy responds. "We're all gonna watch you do your thiiing!"

Kendall chuckles, hugging her tightly. "What would you do if I brought you up for the Worldwide girl?"

"That would be amazing," she says. "But give your fans a chance babe, I see you a lot, they don't."

"Good point." he agrees. "You should start getting ready, we're leaving to the venue in a bit."

Daisy is at the Palmwoods right now, she brought her stuff she's going to need. Like tonights outfit, and she's also staying the night here with him, so she brought some comfortable night clothes and all the stuff she'll need for tomorrow too.

"What are you gonna wear?" he asks, sitting up as Daisy gets off the bed and grabs her Victoria's Secret Love Pink duffle bag.

"Welll, since I have a big belly, I'm just going to wear this." she says, laying out **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled_158/set?id=62646984). **"And I'm gonna put the Big Time Rush case on my iPod so I can record you guys."

"Niiiice." Kendall grins.

* * *

Daisy and Kendall walk into the venue, hand in hand behind everyone else from the back doors of the venue. The guys are gonna get changed and ready here, then after that they're doing Soundcheck and Meet and Greets, and then the opening act which is Lucy (Daisy wasn't too thrilled about that, but her and Kendall are keeping their distance), then the boys perform.

"Look, if Lucy says anything to you, ignore her," Kendall tells his girlfriend sternly. He knows Daisy, and if Lucy says something she will say something back. But he doesn't want any trouble. Daisy is pregnant, she doesn't want her fighting, even if it's just arguing. Kendall doubts she'd fist fight anyway because Daisy doesn't want to put their daughter in danger. But still. "You know none of that shit's true, she just wants to start drama. Okay?"

"Okay." she replies, as Kendall kisses her cheek.

They keep walking hand in hand until they reach Kendall's dressing room. He shuts the door behind them, and Daisy sits on the couch and takes a bag of Doritos out of her bag and begins eating them, while Kendall takes his shirt off and begins looking through his rack of clothes for his first outfit of the night, which is a white t-shirt, a black vest, black skinny jeans, and Vans.

"What song are you guys doing first?" she asks.

"Elevate." he replies, putting his shirt on. He already took a shower and everything, he just needs to change then he's gonna chill with his girl until it's time for the meet and greets. "I'm so excited to get back onstage!"

"I'm excited too!" she exclaims. "I've never seen you guys perform live, but I bet you're amazing."

"Just like you." he grins, giving her a quick kiss before finishing changing.

She smiles.

After just chilling for a little while and talking about any random thing, it's now time to do soundcheck. Daisy isn't gonna attend that. No one is, only Big Time Rush. But Daisy, along with Abigail are going to be attending the meet and greet. A lot of fans have been tweeting Kendall and Logan to bring their girlfriends, so that's what they're going to do.

Abigail also got a lot of hate for being Logan's girlfriend, but not as much as Daisy got. Because the fans saw how mad the guys got, so they kind of backed off Abigail.

"I'll see you in a bit baby," Kendall says, giving Daisy a quick peck on the lips before following the guys onstage, where the people with VIP are.

"This is so exciting!" Megan exclaims, jumping up and down. "I've never been to a concert before!"

"You've never been to a concert before?" Marcus asks.

She shakes her head.

"What concert have you been to before?" Daisy asks her friend.

"Drake."

"I'm jealous." Daisy says flatly.

Just then, Daisy hears Kendall say her name into the microphone.

"How are you and Daisy?" he repeats a fans question. "Me and Daisy are great. She's an amazing girl, and I love her to death. She's my everything and she's the best I ever had."

She smiles. She seriously loves him so much. She remembers when she couldn't stand him. You know, before they became a couple when he was being an ass hole about the whole pregnancy. She's so happy that she brought out the sweet side of him.

She notices Lucy's jealousy after Kendall says that. Whatever, let her be jealous! Daisy doesn't like her, or Jo, at all. They're both just jealous bitches. So what if Kendall _was_ with them? If he really loved either of them he'd be with one of them. But no, like Kendall said, he's with the one he loves. And that's Daisy.

"Did you hear Kendall?" Megan asks. "That was so cute! You guys just seriously need to get married or something!"

"Uh, no.." Daisy says slowly. "We're way too young for marriage dude, and we haven't even been together for a year yet!"

"She's right, Megan." Abigail agrees.

After soundcheck, it's time for the meet and greets. Daisy isn't too sure how to feel about this. This is her first meet and greet, ever! What does she do? What does she say? Kendall just told her to play it cool. If a fan asks for a picture, to take a picture. If a fan asks a question, to answer it. But she's still nervous, you know? She bets Abigail is too.

"You ready babe?" Kendall questions, intertwining his fingers with hers as they enter the VIP room.

She nods.

They can hear the loudness of the fans outside of the VIP room, and they're just waiting for security to bring the first people in.

The first people to enter are two girls. One looks like she's about fifteen, and the other looks like she's about eighteen. The both give each of the guys a hug, and to Daisy's surprise, both girls hug her too.

"You are beautiful!" the fifteen year old says.

"I agree," the other one agrees. "Don't listen to any of the haters, you and Kendall are amazing and your baby is so lucky to have parents like you."

"Aw, thanks love." Daisy smiles.

"Can we have a picture?" the youngest one asks.

"Sure!"

Daisy stands in between both of them, and Kendall snaps the picture. The girls then take their picture with the guys and just hang around for a few more minutes until the security says they have to go.

"See? You did great." Kendall says, hugging Daisy from behind. "They love you."

She smiles, turning around and facing him before standing on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Daisy along with the girls (that includes Audrey, Abigial, Megan, and Katie), and Marcus all sit in the second row watching the boys perform. They're seriously amazing, and Daisy is so happy she came. She loves how happy Kendall looks to be onstage and performing for his fans. Seeing him this happy makes her happy.

"They're good foreal." Marcus says to Daisy.

She nods in agreement. Right now they're getting ready to sing Worldwide. She absolutely loves this song so much. This song, along with Covergirl are her favorite BTR songs.

The boys pick the four girls, and bring them onstage. Kendall picks a girl, she looks like she's about fifteen or sixteen? He hugs her and kisses the top of her head as they sit on the stools next to each other. Normally, Daisy would be jealous if Kendall did this to a girl, but she's a fan. A Rusher. If it wasn't for Rushers, Kendall wouldn't doing what he loves. Neither would any of the guys.

She smiles as Kendall smiles down at her, giving her a wink and a little wave.

Daisy loves how good he is with the fans. He's so sweet and nice. But he's even better with her. He's seriously amazing. Definitely the best boyfriend ever. Also, she saw how good he was with the younger fans, and she can already tell that he's going to be a great daddy to baby Aliciana.

She couldn't ask for anyone better.

* * *

**This chapter sucked and was short, I know. Sorrrryy, I'm in one of my moods today.**

**RandomFact: I know this might sound ridiculous, but I'm in one of my moody/sad days because I miss Kendall. Like seriously. :(**

**Review!? :D**


	32. Beautiful Christmas

Her, Sonny, and Izzy just arrived at the Palmwoods. It's Christmas Eve, and everyone is getting together there. Half of the Palmwoods went out of state or town to visit family, but some are staying. The guys, Mama Knight, Katie, Gustavo, Kelly, The Jennifers, Guitar dude, Jett, Camille, Sadly, Jo and Lucy, and Audrey, Cory, Abigail, Megan and the guy she's been seeing are going too. Marcus was invited, but he's going to be with his family, he said he might come later on though. And of course, Bitters is also going to be there.

"You look fine." Sonny says, chuckling. "Stop looking at yourself."

"I'm just making sure I look okay," she giggles, as her, Sonny, and Izzy enter the Palmwoods.

It looks amazing. There's a big Christmas tree in the center of the lobby (which is where the get together is), there's fake snow surrounded it, there's Christmas lights decorated everywhere, and food and snack tables. They also added a lot of chairs and couches around the Christmas tree so everyone can sit around and just talk. And the song currently playing is Beautiful Christmas by Big Time Rush. Everyone whose suppose to be here, is already here. The pool is closed, obviously since it's cold out **(A/N: Like I said, I know it doesn't snow or get cold in LA, but lets pretend it does! It's more fun! :D)**

She spots Kendall talking to Kelly and Gustavo and Logan. When Kendall sees her, he smiles, walking up. He's looking cute as always. He's wearing a red Hollister long sleeved pull over sweater, black skinny jeans, and red Converse. He's almost matching Daisy, which they planned to do.

"Hey baby," he greets, leaning down and giving her a short but passionate kiss on the lips. "You're looking cuteee!"

"You're looking cuter." she grins, giving her adorable boyfriend a huge hug. They stand there for a while, in each other's arms. Kendall has his arms wrapped around her shoulders, and she has her arms wrapped around his waist and her head is rested on his shoulder.

She can see Jo eyeing them since she's talking to Camille not too far away from them. What the fuck is she looking at?

Kendall kisses the top of her head, before they both pull away. He then bends down and sets his hands on Daisy's belly.

"Hows my baby girl doing?" he coos, giving her belly a kiss. "I can't wait until you get here."

"Almost." Daisy smiles, setting her hands on top of his.

"Oh my god, this is picture perfect!" Mama Knight says out of no where, running to grab her camera from the snack table before returning to Kendall and Daisy. "Kendall, kiss her belly, Daisy set your hands on the back of his head and smile down at him."

They both do as told and Mama Knight snaps the picture.

"Cutest picture ever!" she exclaims, walking up to them and showing them the adorable photo she just snapped. "I'm going to have this copied and frame it for the apartment."

"Print me a copy too please?" she questions. She's seriously in love with that picture. She's going to have Mama Knight send it to her phone or something, because she wants that as her Twitter Icon, Facebook Profile Picture, and her phone backround. Seriously, that's how much she loves the way that picture came out.

"Of course." Mama Knight smiles, giving her son and his girlfriend a hug before walking away.

"Let's go to the snack table," she suggests. Kendall takes no time in taking her hand and leading her over to the snack table. He grabs a chair, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap. He sits there on his phone just tweeting some fans, while Daisy sits on top of him and enjoys some white chocolate covered pretzels.

"Jo and Lucy keeps staring at us and if they keep staring I'm about to go off," Daisy tells Kendall.

He chuckles a bit. "Calm down babe, just don't say anything and ignore them."

"It's annoying as fuck." she mumbles.

"Like I said, ignore them." he repeats.

He locks his iPhone, setting it on the snack table before resting his chin on Daisy's shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist and setting them on her belly.

"Babeeeeeee."

"What?" she asks.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiles, hugging her tightly.

"I'm gonna go pee," he says, getting up along with Daisy. He bends down, kissing her forehead. "I'll be right back."

"Kay." she replies, sitting on the chair where they were both previously sitting and continuing to eat those white chocolate covered pretzels.

"Hey Daisy," she hears Carlos say.

"Hiii." she replies, getting up and giving him a hug before sitting back down.

Carlos grabs a chair, setting it across from her and sitting down.

"Hows my Princess?" he asks, setting his hands on her belly.

"She's goood." Daisy smiles. "I can't wait for her to get here."

"Me either," he agrees. "She's going to be beautiful, just like her mother."

"Thanks," she smiles.

"Hi!" Jennifer (The curly haired one; Carlos' girlfriend) greets, approaching them. Her and Carlos are back together, and they're both happy. Jennifer isn't jealous of Daisy anymore. She use to be jealous of how close Carlos and Daisy are, but not anymore. Daisy has Kendall. Plus, after Jennifer got to know her, she's really cool foreal.

"Hey babe," Carlos grins, pulling his girlfriend onto his lap.

"Hows the baby?" she asks, putting a hand on Daisy's belly. She already knows that this baby girl is going to be gorgeous. Daisy is beautiful, and Kendall is just so hot. The baby is going to be adorable. No doubt.

"She's fine," Daisy replies. "I just wanna have her already."

"She's going to be so cute."

Daisy smiles.

Just then, she feels some hands touch her shoulders, and she looks up and sure enough her boyfriend is standing behind her, his arms set on her shoulders. He leans down, kissing the top of her head.

"Let's go hang out by the pool." he suggests, taking her hand and leading her over to the pool. He opens the doors, which lead out to the pool. They both go out there, and he shuts the door behind them. The glass on the doors are tinted, so you can't really see through them. So it's just him and his girl. Hopefully no one decides to come out there, he'd really like to be alone with Daisy for a bit.

Daisy sits on a lawn chair, getting all comfortable.

"I feel huge." she sighs, setting her hands on her belly.

"Shut up." Kendall says, getting on the same lawn chair as her. He hovers over her, leaning in for a kiss. The kiss turns into a make out session, and before they know it Kendall's kissing all over her jaw and neck, sucking and biting at her skin.

* * *

Jo sighs, setting her cup of punch on the snack table, looking toward the pool area. She just saw Kendall and Daisy go out there, and she's really tempted to go talk to them. She really wants to be friends with not only Kendall, but Daisy too. From the beginning, she should've just respected the fact that Kendall moved on. As much as it hurts, there's nothing she can do. She isn't going to waste her time hating Daisy for no reason at all. And she doesn't want Daisy to hate her either, she wants to make things right with her, and Kendall.

Should she just go and talk to them? If she wants to talk to them in private, right now is the perfect time. But she's scared! She doesn't know why, but she feels scared and nervous to go out there and talk to them. Daisy will probably wonder what the fuck she wants. But she hopes Kendall and Daisy will even give her the chance to talk and explain herself.

You know what? Fuck it. She's gonna go talk to them! She doesn't even care about her nervousness and scaredness, she's just gonna go get it over with!

She heads over to the doors that lead out to the pool, and opens them slowly. Her heart breaks a little as she sees Daisy and Kendall. Daisy is laying on a lawnchair, and Kendall is hovered over her, kissing her neck passionately.

Uh yeah...she doesn't want to interupt them, so she just slowly and softly closes the doors, sighing sadly as she makes her way to where she previously was.

"Whatever." she mumbles to herself, grabbing her cup of punch and taking a sip of her punch.

* * *

"You know, I find it really fucked up that I'm the only one without a girlfriend out of all of you." James says, pointing to Carlos, Kendall, and James, who are all with their girlfriends. James just noticed that. He's the only single member of Big Time Rush. "And I just don't get it, because I'm the hottest!"

Logan rolls his eyes, mumbling, "Obviously not."

"What?" James questions, not understanding what his friend just said.

"Oh nothing."

James just gives him a weird look. "This is unnacceptable, I need to find me a girlfriend!"

"You shouldn't find yourself a girlfriend just because you don't wanna be the only single member of the band," Abigail tells him. "Just wait for a girl to come by and catch your eye."

"A lot of girls catch my eye though." he says.

Abigail just sighs, not really knowing how to respond. James can be so difficult at times. And this is one of those times.

"Daisy, is your sister single?" he asks. James saw Daisy's sister Izzy earlier, and he's gotta admit, she's really hot! Even though she's like twenty one..he doesn't care! Age is nothing but a number, right?

"Dude, she's engaged." Daisy tells him. "That dude she's with right now is her fiance."

"Fuck." he says softly. Just then, he notices Jett pass by. James can not stand him. Why? Because Jett always says that he's hotter than him, and that it definitely not true! "Hey Jett, I'm hotter than you!"

"I'm way hotter than you!" Jett replies.

James gasps, getting and following behind im. "NO, I'M WAY HOTTER THAN YOU!"

"He's crazy," Carlos mutters, shaking his head.

"I'm gonna go get some food," Daisy says, getting up slowly with difficulties, but Kendall helps her. "I'll be right back."

Since she's pregnant, she eats a lot and has a lot of cravings. And right now she's craving some of that pasta salad that Mama Knight made. She arrives at the food table, and she grabs a plate and a spoon, then begins putting some of the salad onto her plate.

"Hey Daisy!" she hears someone say.

She turns around, and sees Katie stand behind her.

"Oh, hi Katie!" she greets back.

"So, me and my mom were looking through our old photo albums last night, and I found this," she says, handing Daisy a picture of Kendall when he was about one years old. "I didn't know what to get you for Christmas, so, Merry Christmas!"

Daisy giggles, looking at the picture. "He is so adorable!"

They're definitely going to have a cute baby! Daisy was a cute baby, and so was Kendall.

"He'll probably get mad that I gave you this, but oh well!" Katie says.

"Well thanks," Daisy tells her, before grabbing her plate of food and walking back to the couch where her and Kendall are sitting at.

She sets her plate of food on the coffee table in front of her.

"Look what I got," she says, holding up the picture. Kendall looks at it, realizing it's a baby picture of him.

"How did you get that!?" he quickly asks, trying to take the picture away from his girlfriend.

"You don't need to know," she giggles, holding the picture away from Kendall so he won't take it. "Babe, it's adorable!"

"No it's notttttt," he says, still trying to take the picture away. For some reason, he's never liked showing his baby pictures. Who gave this to her? This is really embaressing. It was probably Katie. Yeah, she'd be evil enough to do something like this. He's definitely gonna get her back! When she has a boyfriend, he's going to show him the most embaressing baby picture of Katie. "Give me it!"

"No!" she says. "You look so cute! There's nothing to be embaressed about!"

"You're lucky I love you or else I really would take that picture away." he replies, grabbing her and kissing her.

"I love you too." she smiles, giving him one more quick kiss. She then looks at the picture, showing him. "Look how adorable you look!?"

"Shuttt uppppp!" he chuckles.

* * *

**I can't wait for Christmasssss!**

**RandomFact: this random conversation between me and my mom, lol.  
Mom: So what do you want for Christmas?  
Me: Well-  
Mom: Wait! Don't even say it!  
Me: ...  
Mom: ...  
Me: ...Kendall.  
Mom: *Facepalm* How did I know?**

**Review! :D**


	33. You Have My Heart

"Kendall, can I talk to you?" Kendall hears a familiar voice say from behind him.

He turns around, and comes face to face with his ex girlfriend, Jo.

Well..this is kind of awkward. What does she wanna talk about? If she thinks they can get back together, she's wrong. Kendall already has his. Yes, he really did like Jo. But she moved to New Zeleand for two years, he fell out of love for her, and he just doesn't feel the same about her. Things are definitely different. He loves Daisy now.

"Um, sure." he says slowly.

Jo takes his arm, leading him up to his apartment.

He doesn't know whether he should pull away and leave, or just follow her? What if she tries to make a move on him? He's gonna pull away, but she'll probably twist everything up and tell Daisy a complete lie. But then again, what if she doesn't make a move on him? What if she just simply wants to talk about something important? He doesn't know, so he's just going to follow her and see what's up.

They reach her apartment, and she opens the door. Kendall and Jo both enter.

"What's up?" he asks, sitting on the couch that's across from the couch she's sitting on.

"I miss you.." she begins. Kendall sighs.

"Sorry Jo, but I'm done with you." he tells her, about to get up.

"No, wait!" she quickly says. "I'm not saying I wanna get back together, of course, I'd love that. But I see you're happy with Daisy. I understand and respect that. Daisy's a great girl, and if I want you to be with anyone else, it's her, okay? I don't know if things might be awkward for you, but you're my first love, and I don't want you to be completely out of my life. I atleast wanna be friends with you then be nothing."

"I don't know how Daisy would feel about this.." he starts. "I mean, I wouldn't like it if she was friends with her ex boyfriend, because I'd be worried that he'd make a move on her."

"About that, I wanna talk to her and be friends with her too." she says. "And don't worry, I won't try to make a move on you. Seeing you happy is all I really want, okay? Just trust me. I just want to be friends with you, nothing more."

"I guess there's nothing wrong with just being friends." he tells her. "But please, don't make a move, don't make up lies and tell them to Daisy like Lucy did, just don't get in my relationship and try to fuck things up. Me and her and doing really great and I don't wanna ruin it."

"I'm not Lucy, I won't do that." she reassures him. "Don't worry."

"Okay."

"Now, I miss hanging out with you!" she finally says. "How about we hang out and go grab something to eat?"

"Sure."

* * *

Daisy scrolls through her newsfeed on Facebook on her laptop. It's a boring Monday, and they're still on Winter break so she's really bored. Her and Marcus were suppose to hang out today, but something came up so he couldn't. So here she is, bored, and alone. Sonny and Izzy are out doing something for the wedding, and Daisy's back hurts and she doesn't feel too good so she decided to stay home.

She scrolls down the newsfeed, just skimming through all of the statuses and pictures, until a certain one catches her eye.

**Jo Taylor:  
Hanging out :) W/Kendall Knight.**

Whoa, what? Jo is hanging out with Kendall? Obviously, because she tagged him in the status. But what the fuck is he doing with his ex girlfriend? Yeah, this really just pissed her off. She doesn't know if he's cheating, or planning on cheating, but she's gonna say something before he can do anything.

She looks around looking for her phone so she can text him. She sighs as she realizes her phone isn't reachable. And she's so comfortable so she does not feel like getting up and getting that. Hm, you know what? Kendalls on chat right now, so she'll just send him a message on there.

**Daisy Martinez: What are you doing?  
Kendall Knight: Nothing much, wbu?  
Daisy Martinez: Wow..  
Kendall Knight: What?  
Daisy Martinez: Nothing, just go have fun with your girl.  
Kendall Knight: Lol, whose my girl? I thought you were?  
Daisy Martinez: I thought I was too.  
Kendall Knight: You are! What the fuck is your problem?  
Daisy Martinez: Quit acting dumb.  
Kendall Knight: Is this whole thing about me hanging out with Jo? 'Cause if it is then you're being ridiculous! We're just hanging out as friends!  
Daisy Martinez: K bye.**

She logs off Facebook, sighing and shutting her laptop before digging her face into her pillow. She just isn't sure what to believe. Kendalls done this twice before! She doesn't know if he's doing it again, or really just hanging out as friends. But like she said, he's done this twice before! That's why she's worried.

Daisy hears her phone go off, signaling that she has a call from Kendall. She knows it's from him because it's his ringtone playing. She just lays there, not even bothering to go answer it. She just lets it ring. She doesn't even wanna talk to him right now. For some reason, she just got really mad. Mood swings? Probably.

She feels her eyes burning, and tears filling her eyes. She doesn't know why she's so emotional, but she just can't control it, you know? But she just doesn't wanna lay here and cry! She wipes her tears with her hand, and grabs the remote to her TV, turning it on. She scrolls through the channels, and finally sets her mind on Married To Jonas.

Before she knows it, she falls asleep.

* * *

"Babe, wake up.." Kendall says, softly shaking his girlfriend awake. He knows that Daisy got mad, and he didn't wanna spend the rest of his day knowing his girl is mad at him. So he decided to drive to San Diego in this snow storm to see her and make her happy, and reassure her that there is nothing going on between him and Jo.

She stirs around before fully waking up. She's kind of surprised to see Kendall in front of her. What is he doing here? When did he even arrive here? Doesn't he have a girl to be with?

"What do you want?" she grumbles, turning to the side so her back is facing him.

Kendall sighs, crawling onto the bed and laying beside her, face to face with her. He grabs her, pulling her close. She tries to pull away, but he grabs her right back up. He kisses the top of her head, before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Why are you mad?" he asks. Kendall doesn't understand why Daisy would think that he'd cheat on her again? No, he wouldn't do that! He's learned from his mistakes, and he isn't stupid enough to do it again.

"Why do you think?" she retorts.

"I don't know? There's nothing to be mad about." he chuckles a bit. He cups her face into his hands, looking deeply into her eyes. "Babe, look at me. Why do you think I would cheat on you again? I mean, I know you're worried, but you need to stop worrying. We're in a long distance relationship, and I think the most important thing is trust. You need to trust me! Me and Jo, we're just friends, nothing more. I swear."

"I do trust you, but of course I'm gonna get worried when you're hanging out with your ex girlfriend!" she says. "You may not make a move on her, but she'll probably make a move on you, and you'll probably go along with it!"

"No I wouldn't! I would push her off of me! I don't want her at all anymore. All I want is you! If I really wanted her I'd be with her right now, but I'm with you! She was just talking to me about how she wants us to be friends. Babe, she even wants to be friends with you too! She doesn't compare to you at all, no one does! You need to stop worrying, I'm all yours."

"Mine only?"

"Yours only." he grins. "I know you don't like to share."

Daisy smiles slightly, digging her face into the crook of his neck.

"Don't you worry," he says. "'Cause you have my heart."

* * *

**Short, but oh well.**

**RandomFact: I swear, me and my moms have the best convos!  
Me: Mom, are you jealous?  
Mom: Jealous of what?  
Me: That I'm married to Kendall.  
Mom: There is never a quiet moment with you because you always bring Kendall up! No, I'm not jealous!  
Me: Are you sure?  
Mom: *Gets up and leaves the room*  
Me: *To myself* She's totally jealous.**

**LOL.**

**Review! :D**


	34. BabyShower

Daisy looks in the mirror in satisfaction. She's wearing: (** wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled_160/set?id=63165565) **And today is the day of her baby shower. The baby shower is going to be held at Rocque Records. Gustavo said they can have it there, and plus, Kendall's going to sing Covergirl to his beautiful girls. Daisy and Aliciana.

"Babe, are you ready?" Kendall questions, entering his room. Daisy stayed the night last night so she didn't have to drive all the way here this morning. Sonny and Izzy stayed at one of the rooms here in the Palmwoods. Anyway, Kendall is all ready.

"Yesss." she replies, hanging her purse around her body before approaching Kendall. He grabs her hand and intertwines it with his, then they walk out of his room. Kendall and Daisy both planned to wear pink. So Kendall is wearing a mid-sleeve pink button up collared shirt, a black vest, black skinny jeans, and pink Converse.

Everyone else is all ready at the Palmwoods. They got ready early because they volunteered to decorate and everything so Kendall and Daisy can get ready. Mama Knight, Kelly, andIzzy were in charge of the cooking (they're really good cooks), and Sonny was in charge of going to pick up the cake. The Gustavo, guys including Cory, and the girls including Jennifer were in charge of decorating. But now Kendall and Daisy are fully ready so they're about to head to the studio.

She's really excited for her baby shower. She doesn't want anything too big, just close friends and family. So only her girls, the guys, some of Kendall's friends, Cory, Marcus, and some of Daisy's friends in San Diego, some people from the Palmwoods, of course Mama Knight and Katie are going.

"So, Jo is going to be there," Kendall says, putting the key into the ignition before driving off. "Don't start any problems babe."

"Kendall, this is the baby shower for my daughter, why the fuck would I start problems?" she asks. "Plus, why the hell do you assume that _I'm_ always the one whose going to be starting problems?"

"I'm not assuming anything, I'm just letting you know." he tells her, taking his eyes off the road for a brief moment to take her hand into his. "You can be crazy sometimes."

"I know, but I'm gonna be a mom now," she says. "I'm gonna calm that shit down."

"Good."

* * *

"I can't believe this is your baby shower!" Megan exclaims. She never expected Daisy to be the one to get pregnant first out of all of them. She expected Audrey. But she was wrong. Anyway, she's happy for her friend. Her and Kendall are adorable, and are going to make really good parents.

"Well it is," Daisy sighs. She's having fun, but her back hurts really bad so she's sitting down eating some cake right now. She's trying to avoid her back pain and make the best of her baby shower, but it's kind of hard. Her belly is way bigger, and she only has a couple of months until her baby girl arrives into this world.

Right now, she's sitting at a table with the girls, Katie and Jennifer. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Cory and Marcus are all at their own table talking about who knows what. Probably guy stuff. Yeah, that's boring to the girls so they're sitting at their own table.

"My back is killing me." she groans, setting a hand on her back.

"Are you allowed to take pills?" Jennifer questions, reaching into her purse and rummaging through it. "Like Advil or Tylenol?"

Daisy shrugs. "I'm not sure, but I'd rather not because I don't wanna risk anything."

"Babe, what's wrong?" Kendall asks, as he approaches the table where the girls are at. He noticed from the guys table that she looks like she's in pain, and he's getting kind of worried. Hopefully she isn't going into early labor. She's barely about seven months pregnant, and he doesn't want their baby girl to be in danger. "You look like you're about to cry."

"My back hurts really bad," she groans again, resting her head on the table. Yeah, she's feeling really miserable right about now. And it sucks because it's her baby shower! Hopefully this back ache goes away soon, because she doesn't want to be in pain this whole time.

"Want a back massage?" Kendall offers.

Daisy nods.

Kendall grabs a chair, setting it behind Daisy's chair and sitting on it before begin to rub and massage her back.

"Kendall, I can't do this anymore I just want her out." Daisy whines. She never knew how hard pregnancy could be! It's like the worst feeling ever, but of course it's going to be worth it in the end. But still! She hates throwing up, morning sickness, back aches, how she's always tired, mood swings, and she's always feeling like shit! She just wants their daughter to just get here.

"Just two more months babe, she'll be here before you know it," he tells her, kissing the side of her neck before continuing to massage her back. He hates how miserable and in pain she is. If he could be miserable and in pain for her, he would in a heart beat. He just doesn't wanna be pregnant because it'd be weird and awkward for a guy to get pregnant.

"That's a long time." she sighs.

"These past seven months have flew by, two months will pass by in no time." he says.

Just then, Jo walks up.

"Hey Daisy, can I talk to you and Kendall?" she asks. Jo already repaired her friendship with Kendall, now she wants to be cool with Daisy too. Daisy was kind of upset when she found out about Kendall hanging out with Jo, because she found out over Facebook and she thought Kendall was cheating. But Jo just wants them to be cool, and she wants Daisy to know that Jo won't make a move on Kendall.

"Uh..yeah." Daisy says awkwardly.

She gets up off the chair slowly, wincing as a pain shoots down her back. Kendall wraps an arm around her waist for support, then they follow Jo out of the room where the baby shower is being held at, and outside to the lounge.

Jo sits on one of the couches, and Daisy and Kendall sit on the other one.

Jo sighs before she begins talking. "I know you know that me and Kendall are friends, and I don't want you to worry about me making a move on him. And you probably won't believe me, but I'm telling the truth. I'm not Lucy, okay? I also want to apologize for being a bitch to you. I just wanna be cool and civil with you. Is that alright with you?"

"I guess," Daisy replies. "But don't be on no bullshit foreal."

"I won't," Jo says. "I swear. I'm really happy for you and Kendall. Aliciana is going to be a lucky baby to have parents like you."

"Well, thanks." Daisy says.

"Don't believe her," They hear Lucy say. "She's on some bullshit. Watch her make a move on Kendall and try and break you guys apart."

"Why the hell are you here?" Kendall questions. He didn't even invite Lucy to the baby shower, and he knows for a fact Daisy didn't? Daisy does not like her at all.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" Lucy asks.

"Your ass wasn't invited, so no." Daisy retorts.

"I just decided to stop by," Lucy says. "I just wanna let you know that everything Jo is saying is crap."

"Like I said, I'm not you." Jo tells her, getting up and approaching her. "I'm not a childish bitch like you. Unlike you, I'm accepting the fact that Kendall is happy and I'm not gonna waste my time trying to tear them apart when they obviously love each other you dumb ass."

"Okay, you gotta go." Kendall finally says, getting up and grabbing Lucy's arm, dragging her to the door and outside.

"Don't believe her." Jo tells Daisy.

"I know better than to believe that bitch."

* * *

"This song is dedicated to my two favorite girls," Kendall says into the microphone, as he sits on a stool along with the other guys getting ready to sing Covergirl. "My girlfriend, and my daughter. I love you more than life itself."

Daisy smiles, watching as her boyfriend begins singing. After the guys are done singing Covergirl, the baby shower is over. Daisy tried to have as much fun as she could, but it was kind of hard because her back was killing her. It still is. Anyway, she did appreciate everyone who showed up, and all the gifts.

When the song is over, everyone starts clapping and cheering, while Kendall approaches Daisy with a big hug and kiss.

"You did great," Daisy smiles, giving her boyfriend a squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you more." He grins. "Now sit down, I'm gonna go help everyone put everything in the guys' cars and mine, then I'll be back so we can leave."

"Why can't I help?" she asks. Yeah, her back hurts really bad, but she'll feel bad if she doesn't help.

"Because, your back hurts and I don't want you to hurt it even more." Kendall tells his girlfriend, slowly sitting her down before kissing the top of her head. "I'll be back."

* * *

The baby shower is over, everything is all in the guys' cars, and they just arrived back at the Palmwoods. Finally. Daisy is definitely ready to lay down and cuddle with Kendall, and hopefully get a back massage from him.

"Do you wanna just take everything out of the car tomorrow?" Kendall questions, as he takes the key out of the ignition. "I just wanna go upstairs and lay down."

"Let's just take everything out tomorrow," Daisy agrees, as her and Kendall get out of his car.

She sighs as she sees paparazzi surrounding the front door to the Palmwoods. They are so annoying, and she really isn't in the mood to deal with them right now.

Kendall wraps a protective arm tightly around her waist as they walk through the crowd of flashing cameras in their face, ignoring the stupid questions the paparazzi are throwing at them.

When all of a sudden, one of the guys accidently pushes Daisy hard, making her bump into Kendall. He quickly catches her, making sure she doesn't fall. Kendall didn't see it was an accident, so he grabs the guy by his collar and punches him right in the nose.

"Never touch her again!" he yells, before grabbing Daisy's arm and pulling her into the Palmwoods. Right when they get in there, he immiedietely grabs her and hugs her tightly. "Babe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replies. See? This is why she hates those stupid paparazzi! If Kendall wasn't there, she could've fell and put her or her baby in danger! Luckily Kendall was there to catch her, or else things probably wouldn't of been good.

"I'm so sorry." he says.

"Babe, it's not your fault." Daisy tells him, kissing his cheek. "Now let's go upstairs because I'm so tired."

Kendall sighs, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head before heading to the elevators.

* * *

**Aaaah, I HAVE A HUGE HEADACHE.**

**RandomFact: I'm not sure if you guys know this..but uh...I LOVE KENDALL FRANCIS SCHIMDT MORE THAN YOU CAN UNDERSTAND.**

**Review! :D**


	35. Not A Good Look

"Dog, what is this!?" Gustavo questions, handing Kendall a magazine article. He called Kendall in for a meeting, because he woke up to find a magazine in his mailbox with an article about Kendall punching the paparazzi? "You punched a paparazzi!?"

"Uh, yeah.." Kendall says slowly. He knew Gustavo would get upset, because it 'isn't a good look for the band'. But he doesn't care! Okay, maybe a little bit, but he cares about Daisy's safety more. Those paparazzi can be really out of control sometimes, and it really pisses him off. If Kendall wasn't standing right next to Daisy, she would have fell to the ground because that asshole did push her hard.

"Why did you punch him?" Kelly asks calmly. She knows Kendall has a temper, but he just wouldn't go around punching paparazzi for no reason at all like this article is saying. The article says he did it for no reason, but she knows that can't be true.

"Because he pushed Daisy," Kendall replies. "If I wasn't standing right next to her she would've fell. You guys really think I was gonna let one of those dumb asses push my girl and get away with it?"

"See Gustavo? I told you Kendall wouldn't punch him for no reason." Kelly says. "I think he has a pretty good reason, even if it isn't a good look for the band. He was just protecting his girlfriend and his daughter, and you can't deny that those paparazzi do take it a little too far."

"I get that you were trying to protect your girls, but now everyone is gonna think that you're some jerk who just punched a paparazzi for no reason!" Gustavo says. "They didn't say the real story in this magazine, they just said you punched him."

"Well that isn't my fault!" he replies. "I was just protecting them, I don't care what anyone has to say about it."

"Well I don't want the band to have a bad look!" Gustavo snaps. "So I set up an interview with the Poptiger Magazine, which is the magazine where the article is in. They're going to interview you later today, and I already know they're going to bring this up, so just tell them the real story okay?"

"Fine," Kendall mutters, getting up. "What time do I have to be back here?"

"Before five." Kelly replies.

Kendall nods, before walking out of the band meeting room.

* * *

"I still feel horrible," Kendall sighs, cuddling his girlfriend closely against him and holding her tightly. He feels really bad about the whole paparazzi incident. Especially because he knew Daisy didn't want this kind of life. You know, the fame? Being followed everywhere you go, being recognized a lot. He knows she didn't want that. He feels bad for dragging her into this life, but that's just how it is when you're dating someone famous.

"For the tenth time, it isn't your fault." Daisy tells him, planting a kiss on his cheek before resting her head on his chest.

"It is though," he says. "I dragged you into this lifestyle. I know you hate paparazzi, they follow you even when I'm not with you! People recognize you all the time, and you get hate for no reason at all. Tell me that isn't the life you wanted?"

"Well, it isn't the life I expected to have," she replies. "But I'm dealing with it because I love you, and I'm not gonna let all of that hold me back from being with you, none of that matters as long as I'm with you dude."

"You know, I really couldn't ask for anyone better." he grins, lifting her chin up and kissing her lips softly. He seriously couldn't ask for a better girl. Daisy is just, amazing. She knows how to deal with his fame, she's not with him for the fame or the money, and she's just hands down great. He absolutely hates when people say she's just with him for the money. He knows damn well that's not true! Daisy doesn't even like it when Kendall spoils her. She always likes to buy her own stuff. Of course Kendall does still go out and buy her stuff though.

"I know this." she giggles, causing him to chuckle and kiss her cheek.

It stays silent for a while, but then Daisy speaks up.

"So there's this dude in my school, his name is Alec," she starts. "He's so fucking irritating!"

"Why?" he questions.

"I think he likes me," Daisy tells him. "He always comes up to my locker and tries to talk to me whenever he sees Marcus isn't around, then when I see him in the hallways he always wants to give me a hug and I give him a small ass hug and he gets mad for not giving him a 'proper hug'. I always try an make sure I'm walking with Marcus so he won't come up to me."

"If he doesn't leave you alone I will go set his ass straight myself," Kendall says. "Does he know about me?"

Daisy shrugs. "I think, I mean why wouldn't he? Anyway, he's like one of them nice dudes, but he's really starting to annoy the fuck out of me. But I don't wanna be mean and tell him to leave me alone."

"I'll tell him myself," Kendall says. "I'll go pick you up from school on Friday and tell him."

"Don't be mean about it though," Daisy replies. "But just tell him to leave me the fuck alone."

"You don't want me to be mean about it but you want me to tell him to leave you the fuck alone?" he questions, chuckling a bit. "Niice."

"You know what I mean," she giggles, cuddling up to her boyfriend.

"So are you gonna come with me to Rocque Records later?" he asks.

"Nah," she shakes her head. "Me, your mom, and Katie are going shopping."

"And I wasn't invited?"

"It's suppose to be a girls day," Daisy tells him. "But I'll definitely buy you something."

* * *

Kendall's almost done with the interview, and he can't wait for it to be over. Seriously. He's so tired, so after he leaves Rocque Records he's going to go back to the Palmwoods and take a nap while Daisy gets back from shopping with his mom and Katie.

"Okay, so one last thing we want to talk to you about," The Poptiger interviewer says. "We recently got this story about you punching the paparazzi? You wanna tell us a bit about that?"

"Well, the way you guys made it seem, it wasn't like that at all." he starts. "I didn't just go around punching paparazzi for no reason at all, I wouldn't do that. But me and my seven month old pregnant girlfriend were entering the Palmwoods, and one of the guys pushed her. Luckily, I was standing next to her so she didn't fall. But they pushed her pretty hard. If I wasn't standing beside her, she would've fell and her and my daughter could've been in danger. I didn't it to protect my girlfriend, not for no reason."

"Well that's understandable." she says. "We'll be sure to put the correct story in next months issue."

"Thank you." he mutters.

"No, thank you for letting us talk to you again and I'll see you soon!" the lady says, shaking Kendall's bag before grabbing her things and exiting the band meeting room.

Kendall sighs, grabbing his iPhone before leaving himself.

He's just glad he got that story straightened up. He didn't wanna seem like a jerk.

* * *

"Daisy would this fit you once you get a bit bigger?" Mama Knight questions, holding up a Love Pink sweatshirt. Daisy's mainly shopping for comfortable warm stuff. She still has two months before she gives birth, and her stomach is going to get bigger so she needs bigger clothing.

"Yeah, I think it will." Daisy replies, taking the sweatshirt from Mama Knight. "It should, it's huge! I'm huge!"

"Oh you're not huge!" Mama Knight says, setting a hand on Daisy's belly. "You have my granddaughter in there!"

Daisy giggles a bit. "Well, I'm gonna go pay for this, then I wanna go to Vans to buy Kendall something, then we can head to Justice to see how Katie's doing."

"Sounds good!"

Daisy pays for her sweatshirt and a couple pairs of sweats and yoga's, then heads to Vans with Mama Knight. She's not sure what to buy him. She doesn't want to buy him shoes, because he has so many Vans she most likely will buy a pair that he already has. She'll feel really dumb if she does that. So she decides she'll just buy some a Vans graphic tee, and a snapback. He only has a couple of Vans snapbacks, and she's already spotted one that he doesn't have.

After paying for those two items, they both head to Justice. Justice it a little girly store that Katie usually shops at. It's really bright and colorful in that store. For some reason, it kind of irritates Daisy. So hopefully once they go Katie will already have all her stuff picked out.

They enter the store and find Katie look through racks of clothes.

"Katie, are you done?" Mama Knight questions, her eyes widening as Katie turns around with a shit load of clothes and stuff in her arms. "What is all that?"

"Please mom?" Katie quickly begs. "You never take me shopping and when you do I never get to get a lot of things! I made sure all this wasn't expensive. Can I get this?"

Mama Knight sighs, crossing her arms. "I guess."

"Yay, thank you mom!" the teenage girl exclaims, running to the cash register. Mama Knight sighs, shaking her head as she begins to take her wallet out of her purse and heading to the cash register.

* * *

Daisy smiles as she enters Kendall's room and finds him sound asleep on his bed. Kendall looks absolutely adorable when he's sleeping.

She quietly sets her shopping bags down onto the floor, before crawling onto the bed with him. She lays next to him and gently wraps an arm around his stomach, kissing his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you done having your girls day?" Kendall murmurs, turning to his side so he's face to face with his girlfriend.

Oops, she didn't mean to wake him up.

"You woke up fast," she giggles.

"I felt when you were crawling onto the bed," he says, before softly kissing her lips. "I'm not that tired anymore anyway."

"Oh. Well, wanna see what I got you?" she questions, crawling to the end of the bed and grabbing the Vans bag off the floor before crawling back to the center of the bed with Kendall. "Here you go, babe."

Kendall takes the bag, and pulls out the T-shirt and snap back.

"Aw, I love these," he grins, pulling her closely and kissing her forehead. "Thanks babe."

"No problem." she replies, giggling a bit as Kendall puts the snap back on her head.

"You look better with it on." he grins, before crashing his lips against hers. He mumbles against her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**I'm not going to update my new story until I'm finished with this one, 'cause I want that one to be my main focus when I'm done with this! Also, my cousin let me use his lap top charger so I'm using my laptop..I'm not sure when he's taking it back though.  
**

**RandomFact: there really is an annoying as kid that likes me and won't leave me the fuck alone. I told my brother about him and he said "I'll put a fucking book through his head!" Lmfao, I love my big brother :)  
**

**REVIEW! :D  
**


	36. Closer and Closer

"So I heard you had a baby shower?" the annoying kid, Alec questions as he follows Daisy out of the school. He walked up to her locker, and just started talking to her and she's extremely irritated.

"Yes." she say softly, trying to walk faster but failing because he begins to walk at the same speed as her.

"How come I wasn't invited?" he asks.

"I don't know."

"Well, I owe you a hug for not going." he says, putting his arms out.

"Uh, you don't owe me anything." she replies, pushing him away and continuing to walk. See what she means? He is so annoying and if he keeps this up, one day she's going to snap. Like seriously. Doesn't he get that she doesn't like him? She has a boyfriend who she loves with all her heart. There is no way in hell this annoying as dude will ever compare to her amazing and wonderful boyfriend.

"Yes, I do or I'll feel bad!" he insists, putting his arms back out but Daisy walks past him. "C'mon, even if it's just an awkward hug!"

"I said no!" she snaps, kind of. But he still doesn't leave her alone.

"Babe!" she hears a familiar voice say behind her.

She turns around, sighing in relief as she sees it's Kendall. He runs to approach them, and wraps his arms around her waist while he quickly kisses her lips.

"Hey, who are you?" he asks Alec, whose standing there awkwardly.

"Alec."

"Welll, I heard you've been trying to mess with my girl?" he questions. Alec just stands there quietly, not saying a word. "I'd appreciate if you stop, she isn't interested."

"Okay." he says, before walking away.

"If he doesn't stop, I'll come back." Kendall tells Daisy, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "So how was your day?"

"It was alright," she replies. "Remember that dialogue I showed you that me and Marcus made up a couple weeks ago and had to perform infront of the class?"

Kendall nods, as they walk to his car.

"Well we practiced yesterday and did just fine, but today when it was time to perform it, we got the first few lines right then we just forgot everything so we both just busted out laughing along with the whole class because we just stood there not even knowing what to say."

"You guys are dorks." Kendall chuckles. "So did you guys get a bad grade?"

"Well, she let us re-do it before the class ended," she tells her boyfriend. "I think we did pretty good except for the fact that we forgot like a whole page. She's letting us do it again on Monday."

"Oh, well that's good." he says, as they both enter his car.

Anyway, today is the day Kendall's moving in since Daisy is really close to her due date. Mama Knight approves, and so does Sonny and Izzy. They all understand that Daisy will need him now more than ever. Before the birth, during the birth, and when the baby is born.

"Are you happy?" Daisy asks. "You're moving in! Now I won't have to miss you!"

"I'm very happy," Kendall says, taking his girlfriends hand into his. "Being without you sucks so bad, now I'll get to see that gorgeous face of yours everyday."

"This is great." she smiles. She's really happy Kendall is going to be moving in. It's been really hard on both of them being away from each other, but they managed to do it. Now they won't have to be away from each other. They can cuddle whenever they want, and just be with each other like they use to.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" he asks her, taking his eyes off the road for a split second to look at her.

"I really wanna watch Breaking Dawn part two." Daisy says, pulling two movie tickets out of her purse. "Me and Marcus bought these so we can all go. We bought them ahead of time, like on Monday so they wouldn't be sold out."

"Well, looks like we're going to the movies!" he exclaims. "What time does it start?"

"7:30, but we wanna go like around 5:30," she tells him. "So we can walk around for a bit, 'cause I wanna buy a new pair of Uggs, and so we can enter the theater early to get snacks and get good seats."

"Alright."

* * *

James wanders around the mall with Logan and Abigail. Yeah, he's really feeling like the third wheel. They're all holding hands, and making out and shit. And he's just there. How cool. Not. Right now they're in line in some girl store called Forever 21, and he's extremely bored. He turns to his side to look at Abigail and Logan, and they're making out. Basically eating each others faces! He sighs, walking away and out of that store.

He's seeing everyone around him in relationships, and it's really making him want one of his own. And not just a hook up, you know? A real genuine relationship. Not saying he wants to settle down, he's way too young for that. But he does want a cute, long, serious relationship like everyone else.

James keeps on walking until he reaches the food court. He just wants to sit down, eat, and relax until Abigail and Logan are done making out and shopping. He walks to Magic Wok, ordering an order of Shrimp Fried Rice and Chicken and Broccoli and a Strawberry smoothie before sitting down at a table for two by himself.

While he's eating, he's just one his new iPhone 5. Just scrolling through Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram.

All of a sudden from the corner of his eye he sees a really beautiful girl walking his way. Just then, some jerk bumps into her, causing her food to fall on the ground. And the stupid dude doesn't even bother to help her pick up her food, or even apologize.

So James stuffs his phone into his pocket before getting up and approaching her.

"Need some help?" he questions, bending down and helping her pick her food up. "What a jerk."

"I know right?" she agrees, picking up the last bit of fries before getting up and tossing them into the trash can right next to them. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," he grins, holding his arm out, and she shakes his hand. "I'm James."

"Hi James," she smiles. "I'm Marisol, but I prefer Mari."

"Mari." he says softly. "Cute name. So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I work at Taco Bell, and I'm on my lunch break and my lunch has just been ruined, so I guess I'm heading back to work now." she sighs.

"Come sit with me, I'll share my food with you." he offers, as he begins to walk back to his table, Mari following right behind him. "I'm not going to finish it all by myself anyway."

"You're really nice." she smiles, sitting across from him.

"I'll go get you a spoon."

* * *

"You guys set the crib up already?" Kendall asks, entering Daisy's room behind her and seeing a white crib with Cheetah Print covers and stuff in it.

"Sonny and Izzy did last night," she tells her boyfriend turning the TV on before sitting on her bed. Her and Kendall both decided that they want Aliciana to sleep in the same room as them. They do have enough rooms for a nursery, but what if she cries at night and they don't hear? That's why they decided to put the crib in Daisy's room. Her room is big enough anyway.

"It's cute." he says, setting his duffle bags down onto the floor before sitting on the bed next to Daisy. "When are you gonna start getting ready?"

"Right now, actually." she replies, handing him the remote before heading to her closet to pick an outfit out. She's going to take a quick shower, since she didn't have time to take one this morning. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Alright." he mumbles, scrolling through the channels and finally setting his mind on a Hockey game.

Once Daisy has all her clothes picked out, she enters the bathroom in her room and takes a quick shower.

When she's done showering, she blow dries her hair, brushes it, then just puts it up in a high ponytail before exiting the bathroom.

"It smells like coconuts." Kendall says randomly.

"That's the kind of shampoo and conditioner I used," she says, rubbing her eye. "I got some shampoo in my eye and it's irritating."

"Then next time don't get shampoo in your eye." he suggests.

"I'll try," she giggles, before heading to her mirror and beginning to do her make up.

"Why do you wear makeup?" he asks. He doesn't understand why girls wear makeup? He likes it better when they go natural. You know, with no makeup? And he definitely does not like when girls look like a crayon just raped their face.

"I feel ugly without it." she replies, beginning to put some eyeliner on. C'mon now, almost every girl is so use to putting makeup on that they don't just feel right without it. Now, there are some girls that over do it. Daisy isn't one of them.

"Honestly, you're much more beautiful without it." he tells her. "I don't understand why you put that shit on."

"It's not like I wear a lot," she says. "I just keep it simple. You know, just mascara and eyeliner? I only add eyeshadow and lipstick or lip gloss if we're going to a party or something."

"Doesn't matter, I still think you look better without it."

"Well thank you," she smiles. "But I feel better with it on."

"Well I'm saying you look better with it off," she says, getting up and approaching her, taking the mascara out of her hands before kissing her cheek. "You're not putting this on."

"You're such a jerk," she jokes.

"You love me."

"I sure do." she smiles, giving him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Writers block...THAT'S THE SHIT I DON'T LIKE!  
**

**RandomFact: Who watched Big Time Bloopers? I did, and I was SO WEAK during the whole thing! LMFAO! My favorite parts are when the guys run to the wheel thingy in backstage rush I think? And Carlos falls? Haha, My poor bebe! And when Carlos jumps out at Kendall in the cardboard house and Kendall screams, and he almost says "Oh shit!" but instead he says "Oh sh-" then he stopped himself. And when Logan comes up behind Kendall whispering "I like" something, I didn't understand what he said, and Kendall got scared and Logan just busted out laughing. And My ABSOLUTE FAVORITE PART is when James says "Why do I have to be so delicious?" and Kendall hides behind him and just busts out laughing! Haha, my love is so ADORABLE! I have it recorded on the DVR and I watch it all the time!  
**

**REVIEW! :D  
**


	37. Finally

"Are you sure I can go?" Kendall questions, slipping his shirt on. "I can stay here with you if you want."

"Babe, you can go." Daisy tells him, wincing as she gets another Braxton Hick contraction. Kendall and Sonny are going out to a club tonight, but Kendall keeps asking her if he wants him to stay instead. Daisy can tell Kendall really wants to go just to get out for a bit, and she doesn't wanna stop him. He's been so great and supportive lately, he deserves to go out for a bit.

"What if you go into labor while I'm gone?" he asks, sitting beside her on the bed. Daisy is only a week before her due date, and she can go into labor whenever. He doesn't want her to go into labor while he's out! He wants to be by her side during it all.

"I doubt it," she says. "But if I do, I'll call you. Now go have fun."

Kendall smiles, before kissing her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." she replies, giving him another soft kiss.

"I'll see you later," he says, kissing her cheek before exiting her room.

Daisy sighs, laying down on her side. These Braxton Hicks are more painful than usual tonight, so she wants to take a little nap and hopefully they'll go away.

She lays on her side for a little bit, but gets quickly uncomfortable so she lays on her back. Ugh, this is another thing that sucks about being pregnant. You can never sleep comfortable! She barely gets sleep at night, and she hates that! She loves being able to sleep all nice and comfortable, and she loves sleeping on her stomach. But she can't since she's pregnant. She just wants her daughter out.

She groans as she finds that's uncomfortable too. She winces, sitting up as she feels a extremely sharp pain in the side of her belly. Okay, that was definitely not a Braxton Hick. It was way too painful! But she just thinks nothing of it. After all, her due date is really close. Maybe this is normal?

Daisy lays back down on her side, ignoring the pains in her stomach and closing her eyes. Trying her best to fall asleep.

* * *

"Izzy, I keep getting these really painful pains in my stomach," Daisy says, her hand on her stomach and her other hand resting on the doorway. She did end up falling asleep for a couple hours, but the pain woke her up. But this time, it's way worse! She really can't take it anymore.

"Do you feel like you might be going into labor?" Izzy questions, getting out of her bed and putting her robe on before approaching Daisy.

She shrugs. "I don't know what going into labor feels like! But this hurts like a bitch!"

"I think you might be going into labor." Izzy says, setting a hand on her little sisters stomach. She's never had a baby, so she isn't sure what it's suppose to feel like. But if you ask her, she thinks Daisy's going into labor. "Go downstairs, I'm going to change then we'll head to the hospital!"

"Wait, my water hasn't even broke, what if I'm not going into labor?" she points out. She really hopes she isn't! It's about 1 AM and Kendall and Sonny aren't home yet! She wants Kendall to be by her side through this. Plus, him and Sonny are probably going to be drunk from drinking at the club.

"If you're not, then we'll just come back home, but you might be so go grab the over night bag and wait for me downstairs."

Daisy does as told, heading out and back to her room. She walks to her closet, taking out her Love Pink duffle bag and putting it around her shoulder before grabbing her iPhone and turning her light off and heading downstairs.

As she's walking down the stairs, she feels wetness running down her legs and soaking up her sweats. Yeah, she definitely did not pee, so that means her water just broke.

"IZZY, MY WATER JUST BROKE ON THE STAIRS!" she yells.

"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN, CALL KENDALL OR SONNY!" her sister yells back.

Daisy walks down the last few stairs, dialing Kendall's number. After a few rings, it goes to his voice mail. Ugh! He probably can't hear his phone because the music is too loud, but still! So she tries to call Sonny, but he doesn't answer either.

"Did they answer?" Izzy questions, entering the living room and grabbing her car keys.

Daisy shakes her head, wincing as another contraction comes. "Can we just go?"

"We'll try again at the hospital, let's go!"

* * *

"I finally got a hold of Sonny and him and Kendall are on their way," Izzy says, entering Daisy's birthing suite. Turns out, she's in labor. She's only about 4 centimeters dilated, so she's going to be here for a while.

"Okay." Daisy replies. Right now, the pain isn't too bad. Just when those really strong contractions hit her, but other than that, it's all good. But the nurse says the pain is only gonna get worse. Daisy's definitely not looking forward to that.

She's really looking forward to having her baby girl. She can't wait to hold her princess in her arms. Daisy already knows she's going to be really adorable. Both her and Kendall were so cute as babies, of course their daughter is going to be too!

"How are you feeling?" Izzy questions, sitting at her sisters bedside.

"Good right now, but I know the pain is only gonna get worse." Daisy sighs, grabbing her iPhone off of the table.

"You know it'll be worth it at the end."

"I know."

Just then, the door opens and Kendall and Sonny enter. They both look drunk. Not too drunk, just a little. Plus, the scent of alcohol hits them.

"Are you drunk?" Daisy asks her boyfriend, as he rushes to her side and takes her hand into his.

"No," she replies. "Just a little buzzed."

"How dilated are you?" Sonny asks.

"Four centimeters." Daisy groans. She's only four centimeters dilated, and she needs to be ten! Ugh, she still has six centimeters to go. Hopefully she can have the baby fast. She's ready to meet her little Princess.

"Kendall, Sonny, you guys both look drunk as fuck," Izzy says. "How about you take a small nap on the couches in the waiting room? Maybe when you guys wake up you'll be sober. I'll stay with Daisy, just got take a nap for a few hours."

"Are you sure you'll be alright babe?" Kendall questions, his head pounding. He is kind of drunk, so it hasn't hit him that his daughter is going to be born today and he's gonna be a father...today! So hopefully when he wakes up he'll be sober, and be by Daisy's side, helping her through this.

"I'll be fine, go sober up." Daisy says. She isn't upset about Kendall being just a little drunk. After all, she did say she had no problem with him going. And what else is he gonna do at the club? Dance with Sonny? No, of course he's gonna drink! And there is no way in hell he's gonna dance with other girls. Anyway, atleast he's not like completely full on drunk.

Kendall kisses his girlfriends cheek before exiting the room along with Sonny.

* * *

Kendall just woke up a few minutes ago, and he's feeling much better. His head doesn't hurt anymore, and he isn't drunk anymore. He just feels normal. Anyway, he finally realized that tonight is the night his baby girl is going to enter this world. After so many months of waiting, his princess is finally gonna be here! He's so excited! He already told the boys, and they said they'd come to San Diego in the morning instead of going to school. Mama Knight and Katie will also be coming with them.

He enters Daisy's birthing suite, his heart breaking as he sees his poor girlfriend crying, holding tightly onto Izzy's hand. The pain must be really hitting her now. His poor baby.

"How are you feeling babe?" he asks, sitting at her bedside and grabbing her other hand.

"Not so good," she manages to let out, giving his hand a tight squeeze as a really painful contraction comes through. Ugh, this is seriously the worst pain she's ever felt in her entire life. The Doctor came in and checked on her a little bit ago, and she's already six centimeters. She has four more centimeters to go.

"We'll get through this together," he tells her, kissing her forehead and holding onto her hand tightly. "Just imagine seeing our little princess, and just know it'll all be worth it."

Daisy smiles slightly as Kendall says that. Just the thought of her finally meeting her daughter, makes her forget about the pain. After months and months of this pregnancy, she's finally going to give birth to her baby girl.

"It hurts," she whines, tears falling from her eyes. "I just wanna have her right now, I can't do this."

"Baby, you can do this, I know you can." Kendall says, wiping the falling tears from her eyes. "You're strong, just hang in there. She'll be here soon."

"She's not coming fast enough," Daisy sighs, squeezing Kendall's hand as she gets another contraction. Ugh, she really hates this. She just wants her baby to be born already.

"She'll be here before you know it." he tells her. "I know it hurts, but you can do this. I'm right here by your side, and I'm not leaving okay? Just squeeze my hand when it hurts, babe."

Daisy nods, turning to her side and facing Kendall.

"Don't mind me, I look really ugly and disgusting right now." she says softly.

"To me, you look gorgeous." Kendall grins, leaning in and kissing her lips softly for a brief moment. "You look gorgeous all day every day."

Daisy smiles, kissing his cheek.

* * *

The guys, Mama Knight, Katie, the girls, Sonny, and Marcus all wait in the waiting room. Daisy is finally ten centimeters dilated, and she should be having the baby any minute now. So they're just waiting for Kendall to come out with the new little baby in his arms.

Suddenly, the double doors open, and Kendall enters. A huge smile on his face, and a pink bundle in his arms.

"Guys, Aliciana Bella Knight is finally here," he says happily, kissing his baby girl softly on the forehead.

Mama Knight is the first one to get up and rush over to his son and her granddaughter, everyone else right behind her.

"Aw, she's beautiful sweetie!" she exclaims, smiling down at the newborn baby girl. "You did a great job being there for Daisy, and I know you're going to be an amazing father!"

"Thanks mom." Kendall smiles.

"We need to get the baby all cleaned up," the nurse says, holding the double doors open for Kendall to enter.

"Well, we'll see you guys later."

Kendall enters back in through the double doors, and hands his daughter to the nurse so they can get her all cleaned up before heading to Daisy's birthing suite again.

"I told you you could do it, babe." he grins, sitting on her bedside and taking his hand into hers. "She's finally here. Our daughter is finally here, how great is that?"

"Amazing." Daisy smiles. She feels really tired and worn out, but she's extremely happy to have her baby. "Where is she?"

"They went to get her cleaned up." he tells her.

"They'll bring her back in a bit." Izzy says. "She's beautiful, you guys made a gorgeous baby girl."

They both smile, and Kendall leans in and gives her a cute kiss.

"I feel so complete." he says. "I have the most amazing girl anyone could ever ask for, and a beautiful baby girl. I really couldn't ask for more."

"Same here." Daisy agrees.

* * *

**WelllllL, Aliciana is finally here :) Here's what she looks like!  
**

**Aliciana Bella Knight: ( usDOT123rfDOTcom/400wm/400/400/jovannig/jovannig1008/jovannig100800056/7513429-newborn-baby-girl-sleeping-in-her-cribDOTjpg)  
**

**No random fact today. I haven't been getting much reviews lately, what's up with that? I have a few chapters left in this story, and I'd like to put them up but I'm not if no one is reviewing. So I wanna do what I did on A New Journey.  
**

**If you read this story, silent reviewer or not, PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to see how many readers I have. PWEASE!? Just take a few seconds to type in a few words in that review box! It'll mean so much!  
**

**Go rape that review box! :D  
**


	38. First Day As Parents

**Aaah, thanks SO much to: Mystery Girl 911, DeniseDEMD, Pola, JDMlvr1, Paulag2011, MonkeyD Lyna, btrfanfiction1516, and Guest!  
**

**I love you guyyyyyys!**

* * *

Daisy enters her house behind Kendall, shutting the door behind them. Kendall's holding Aliciana in her car seat, and Daisy is holding the hospital bag that she took.

Anyway, they're finally getting home from the hospital with their baby girl. Kendall and Daisy are completely inlove with their daughter. She's so beautiful. She has Daisy's skin color, but she does have resemblance to Kendall. She's so adorable.

"We're home," Kendall says, as he sets the car seat down onto the couch, before taking the pink blanket off of Aliciana, carefully unbuckling her then gently taking her out.

"Finally," Daisy sighs. She really hates hospitals, so she's happy she's finally home. And she's extremely happy she has her baby now. No more pregnancy! Her and Kendall have their daughter now, and they couldn't be any happier. "Is she still sleeping?"

"Yup." Kendall nods, carefully laying Aliciana on the couch, putting the blanket over her little body before sitting on the couch next to her. "She's finally here, after nine months!"

"I'm so happy," Daisy smiles, sitting on the couch beside Kendall. He looks at her smiling before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, kissing her temple.

"Me too," Kendall agrees, as they both look down at their baby girl. Just then, his iPhone starts vibrating, signaling he has a new text message. He takes his phone from the couch, and reads his message. It's from Jo. "Babe, Jo just texted me and asked if she could come to San Diego to meet Aliciana. Do you mind?"

"Nah," she replies. Daisy doesn't really have a problem with Jo anymore. She really appreciates the fact that Jo apologized and everything. Plus, she hasn't made a move on Kendall or anything so she's cool. The only bitch she can not stand is Lucy. But Kendall doesn't talk to her at all anymore. "Marcus wants to come see her too, is that alright?"

"Yeah." he nods, beginning to text Jo back. He's not gonna lie, when he first met Marcus, he was worried he would try to get with Daisy. But he didn't. He's a really nice dude. Him and Marcus have become really good friends. And he loves how Marcus looks out for Daisy and protects her when Kendall was in LA. "So what do we do now? She's sleeping."

Daisy shrugs, yawning. "I'm tired, we should take a small nap while we can and before Marcus and Jo get here. Marcus isn't coming until later, and it's gonna take some time for Jo to get here."

Kendall nods in agreement. He takes the blanket off of his daughters small body, before gently picking her up, holding her in his arms and following Daisy upstairs to her bedroom.

When they enter her bedroom, he gently lays Aliciana in her crib, putting the thin blanket over her little body. He smiles down at her, softly kissing her forehead before approaching the bed. He lifts his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor before joining Daisy in bed.

He wraps his arms tightly around her, pulling her as close as possible.

"I would say good night, but it's not night." he tells her, before kissing her cheek.

She giggles. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

James wanders through the mall with Carlos. They're going to go visit Daisy, Kendall, and Aliciana tomorrow, and they both decided they wanna buy some stuff for their little niece. Even though Kendall isn't their blood brother, he's still their brother so Aliciana is their niece.

"What about this? This is cute." Carlos says, holding up a pink cheetah print little sweater. Carlos knows how much Daisy loves cheetah print, and he knows for a fact she will be dressing up Aliciana in animal print all the time so this is perfect.

"That's cute." James tells him, grabbing the little sweater, hanging it over his arm along with the other clothes they've picked out so far.

"James?" he hears someone say behind him.

James turns around, smiling as he sees Marisol behind him. Hey, it's that one gorgeous girl! He met her the other day at the mall. They exchanged numbers, but they're both always busy so they've only texted a couple times. Anyway, she's really cool...and hot.

"Hi Mari!" he exclaims, giving her a small hug. "Are you working right now?"

"Yup," she nods, pointing to her Taco Bell shirt. "What brings you to a...baby store?"

"Oh, me and Carlos are just shopping for our niece." he tells her.

"Oh, you have brothers?" she asks.

"Not real blood brothers. But see, me and my bandmates, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan we're all like brothers so we just call each other brothers. And Kendall, his girlfriend just had a baby, so she's like my niece. Yeah, we're gonna go visit them tomorrow so we decided to do a little shopping for her."

"Oh, okay I see," she says. "That's really nice of you. Well anyway, I have to get back to work. I just saw you so I decided to come in and say hi..so I'll text you later?"

"Of course." James smiles, giving her another hug. "Bye."

"Bye." she replies before walking out.

James looks at Carlos, whose looking at him, grinning.

"Whose that?" he asks.

"Just this girl I met at the food court the other day," he tells his friend. "She's pretty hot, huh?"

"She's cute." he agrees. "Do you like her?"

"I don't know her all that well yet," he says. "But I feel like if I do get to know her, then I will like her."

"She looks good for you." Carlos says.

James just smiles.

He feels like if he really does get to know her, he'd really develop a crush on her. She's really sweet, and beautiful. He definitely wants to talk to her more, and maybe go on a date and see how that goes? He's gonna text her more, and maybe on her day off they can go somewhere to eat and get to know each other more.

* * *

Daisy sits on the couch with Aliciana in her arms while Kendall goes to answer the door. Marcus is here, because he just texted Daisy and told her he's on his way. She feels much more relaxed and less tired since her and Kendall took a nap. And right now, Aliciana is awake.

She smiles as she sees Marcus enter.

"Hey," he smiles, giving Daisy a hug and a kiss on the top of the head before sitting beside her and looking down at the baby girl. He already seen Aliciana at the hospital, but he didn't get to hold her. He smiles down at her, softly kissing her forehead. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks." Daisy smiles.

"Can I hold her?" Marcus asks.

Daisy nods, carefully handing her daughter over to Marcus.

"Hi baby girl," he coos, smiling down at her and softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. There is definitely no doubt this is Daisy's daughter. Daisy is one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen. And Aliciana is definitely the cutest baby girl ever. "She's so cute!"

Aliciana squeaks, wrapping her tiny hand around Marcus' finger.

Just then, the door bell rings. Yeah, that must be Jo.

Kendall answers the door, greeting Jo with a hug before letting her in.

"Hey girl!" she greets, giving Daisy a hug.

"Hi," Daisy replies.

"Oh my god, she's gorgeous!" Jo exclaims, looking at the baby girl in Marcus' arms. She's extremely happy for Kendall. Like she said, all she wants is to see him happy. And she totally understands that someone can move on in two years. She doesn't blame him at all. She sees how happy Daisy makes him, and now they have a daughter and they both look really happy. Which is great to see.

"Who do you think she looks like more?" Kendall questions. He thinks Aliciana looks more like Daisy. That's not a bad thing. Not at all. Daisy is beyond beautiful.

"Daisy," Jo replies. "But she still has resemblance to you."

"Do you wanna hold her?" Marcus asks Jo.

She quickly nods, smiling as Marcus carefully hands her the newborn baby girl. Jo kisses the little girls cheek. Jo is really happy she fixed up her relationship with both Kendall and Daisy. She definitely wants to be in this little girls life. And she's happy she's friends with them both.

"You're so beautiful, baby," she coos, rocking her slowly watching as she falls asleep.

"Look, you're boring her," Kendall says. "She's falling asleep."

"Shut up!" Jo giggles.

"Did it hurt to have her?" Marcus asks.

"Hell yes!" Daisy exclaims. "It hurt like hell. That was hands down the most painful experience ever."

"She was squeezing my hand hard as fuck!" Kendall adds.

"No more babies for us anytime soon!" Daisy says.

"I agree," Kendall agrees. "We're perfectly fine with our baby girl."

* * *

Lucy logs onto Facebook. She heard Daisy had her baby, and she wants to see her. So she's going to go to Kendall's page. Hopefully he already uploaded photos of her. If she gets her looks from her daddy, then she's definitely going to be adorable.

She clicks onto Kendall's page. His banner photo is a picture Mama Knight took on Christmas Eve. Kendall's kissing her belly and Daisy has her hands on the back of his head, and she's smiling down at him. But Lucy notices Kendall did change his profile picture. He changed it from one of him and Daisy, to one of him, Daisy, and Aliciana.

Lucy scrolls down his page. She sees a picture. It's a picture of Daisy holding Aliciana in her arms, and she's smiling down at her. Kendall has it captioned "The only two girls I will ever need..My loves" and a heart. She just rolls her eyes.

She's not about to lie, Aliciana is adorable. But still. She's still really pissed that Daisy used a baby to tie Kendall down. Lucy bets that Aliciana is the only reason why Kendall is even with her right now. Because if it wasn't for her, Kendall would be with Lucy right now.

Kendall claims he's with Daisy because he loves her, but Lucy knows that's not true. She knows the truth.

As she scrolls farther down, she sees another photo. It's just a picture of Aliciana. It's captioned "My baby girl has finally arrived in this world :) Love her with my whole heart already!".

Lucy finally just decides to log out. Seeing all this is making her more upset. She's just going to leave it alone. Once Kendall realizes he doesn't love her, Lucy will be right here waiting for him to come crawling back to her.

* * *

**This story only has a few more chapters left. I'm still not exactly sure, but probably no more than five chapters left! Then I will continue I'll Make Your Day Special, btw, if you haven't read it, PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT! I just have a feeling that story isn't going to be as popular as this one, or A New Journey. GO LEAVE ME A REVIEW?  
**

**RandomFact: I have already decided I will do a sequel. Buuut, not right after this. After this, I'll finish my other story, then I'm starting a new Kendall/OC story, then I'll do this sequel, then I'll do a sequel to my new Kendall/OC story then I'll see where it goes from here. Who likes this idea!? WHOSE GONNA BE A TRUE READER/FAN AND STICK WITH ALL MY STORIES? :)  
**

**Review! :D  
**

**And check out my other story please! :D  
**


	39. Sleepless Nights

Daisy groans a bit as she hears two week old Aliciana crying. She sits up, and turns the lamp on beside her on. This is Aliciana's third time waking up! And Daisy has been the one getting up with her. Kendall hasn't got up at all to help, and it's really starting to piss her off.

"Kendall, can you go get her?" she asks, nudging him. She's extremely tired, and Kendall was been peacefully sleeping all night long while she's been the one getting up to tend to their daughter.

"You go get her," he mumbles, before turning to his side so his back is facing her.

"Are you fucking kidding me," she says softly, pulling the blankets off of her and slipping on her Moccasins before getting up and heading to Aliciana's crib. "What's wrong baby?"

She carefully takes the baby girl out of the crib, and grabs her fuzzy Cheetah Print Blanket before heading back to the bed. She sits on the edge of the bed, rocking back and forth to hopefully get her back to sleep. It's 3:30 AM, and she doesn't eat again until 4 AM, so she's gonna try an get her back to sleep.

Aliciana stops crying, but is still awake. Daisy grabs the remote and turns the TV on, putting on this show called Catfish, and turning off the lamp. She lays down, gently and carefully laying Aliciana on her chest and she softly starts rubbing her back to soothe her and get her back to sleep while she watches TV.

When she finally does fall asleep, Daisy still stays awake because she knows Aliciana will be waking up in a bit to eat. Hopefully Kendall will wanna get up to atleast make her a bottle since he doesn't wanna help with anything else! He does help a lot during the day, but Daisy would like if he helped at night too. Plus, Gustavo already announced that they have a tour, which starts in just two weeks! Daisy isn't going to get no sleep whatsoever, so he should really be helping! Plus, him getting up with Aliciana at night is good daddy/daughter bonding time.

A while later, Aliciana starts fussing, so she's about to get up to drink her bottle.

"Kendall, can you go make her bottle?" she questions, sitting up and rocking Aliciana in her arms before she can start to cry.

Kendall groans, before pulling the blanket over his head. "You go do it."

"Are you kidding me?" she questions. "You never help with her at night! Whose always the one getting up with her? Whose always the one making her bottles? I am!"

"Just shut up," he mumbles. "You're acting like a bitch."

Daisy's a bit taken back as he says that. She's acting like a bitch? How the hell is she acting like a bitch? She's not! All she's saying is that she's the one who always gets up with THEIR daughter at night. He should be getting up and helping too! So how the hell does that make her a bitch? Exactly, it doesn't!

"Whatever," she says softy, trying her hardest not to cry.

She gets up with Aliciana in her arms and heads out of her room, downstairs to make her bottle.

Once she makes her milk and heats it up and everything she heads back upstairs. She sits on her bed, holding Aliciana in her arm and feeding her.

She's really upset and hurt that Kendall said that. He's never said anything so rude to her. Yeah, he didn't actually call her a bitch, but he basically did. She wipes the falling tear from her face and just tries to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall as she watches TV and waits for Aliciana to finish her bottle so she can burp her.

When she's all finished with her bottle, and she's all burped, Daisy grabs her Cheetah Print blanket, and gets up. She kisses her daughters forehead before gently putting her back into the crib, putting the blanket over her little body.

"Good night Princess," she coos.

She heads back to her bed, and uses the remote to turn the TV off. She crawls under the blankets and she doesn't cuddle up to Kendall like she usually does. She just lays down with her back facing him.

Now, she can finally get some sleep.

* * *

"Mommy's all ready," Daisy coos, taking Aliciana out of her crib. It's about 10 AM, and both Daisy and Aliciana are already wide awake. Today is Audrey's birthday, and the girls are coming to San Diego so they can all go out to breakfast and shop for a few hours. Daisy's already ready, though.

"Kendall, wake up." she says, shaking Kendall awake. He had a good nights sleep, so he shouldn't mind waking up early to stay with Aliciana. Daisy would take her, but she doesn't want her in the public eye yet because she knows the paparazzi are gonna be on her ass. Her baby girl is too little for all that, and she doesn't wanna put her through it.

"For what?" he questions.

"You already know!" Daisy says. "Today's Audrey's birthday and I'm going out with her and the girls for a bit so Aliciana is staying with you."

"Why can't you just take her with you?" he asks, before pulling the covers over his face and going back to sleep.

Daisy sighs, just sitting on the edge of the bed. Kendall is being really helpless and is acting like a jerk. She looks at the clock, and it's 10:13. The girls said they'd be here by 10:15, and it looks like Kendall isn't going to get up.

"You're so fucking annoying," she tells him, before getting up and going to the drawers where Aliciana's clothes is. She picks out a cheetah print long sleeved shirt, a white fuzzy fur vest, and some black pants that look like leggings. For her shoes she's gonna put some white fuzzy booties on her, and she's gonna add a black headband/bow to her hair.

After she's done changing her, she lays Aliciana back in her crib, and grabs her zebra print diaper bag. She puts in there some diapers, wipes, extra clothes, her pacifier, and anything else she would need. She puts grabs her purse, puts it around her body, then hangs Aliciana's diaper bag around her shoulder before taking the little baby girl out of her crib and heading downstairs to put her bottles in the diaper bag. She's just gonna fill up a couple bottles with baby water, and take the bottle of formula with her.

Both Sonny and Izzy are out. Izzy is working, and Sonny is at classes. The girls are all going to skip school to spend the day together for Audrey's birthday. As for Daisy, she doesn't have to go back for a couple weeks. When it's time for her to go back, Kendall's gonna be gone for tour. Mama Knight already agreed to watch Aliciana while she goes to school, but Daisy doesn't know how she's gonna do it because they live about three hours away from each other.

Just then, Daisy gets a text saying their almost there, so she begins putting Aliciana in her carseat.

"Looks like you have to come with me," she sighs, buckling her seat belt. "Daddy's being a jerk right now."

* * *

Kendall tosses and turns before fully waking up. He sits up, rubbing his eyes before looking at the clock. It's 10:43. He notices Daisy left already. He does feel kind of bad for not helping her at night, but he had a very long and hard day at the studio yesterday! He just needed some rest. And he feels horrible for saying she was acting like a bitch. He was just getting really irritated.

He gets up, and changes into a graphic tee, skinny jeans, a snapback, and Converse before grabbing his car keys and phone and heading out. He decides he's gonna call Daisy and see where she's at, and he's gonna go pick up Aliciana from where ever they are so they can all have their little girls day like they planned.

He sticks the key into the ignition, turning the car on. While the car heats up, he dials Daisy's number.

_"Hello?" _

"Where are you at?"

_"iHop."  
_

"Stay right there, I'm on my way."

He hangs up the phone, and drives off to iHop.

When he finally arrives, he gets out of the car and heads inside. He immediately sees the girls table. He walks up, and sits in the booth next to Daisy, since there's no one next to her.

"Happy birthday Audrey," he tells his friend.

"Thanks!" she exclaims, smiling.

He then looks at Daisy next to him, and his daughter who is in her arms. Daisy looks really pissed at him. But he doesn't blame her. He should've got up and helped.

"Look babe, I'm sorry," he says softly, while the other girls start chatting amongst themselves. "We'll talk about this back at home, okay?"

"Whatever." she sighs.

Kendall leans in and kisses her cheek before taking Aliciana into his arms and getting her all settled and buckled into her car seat. When he's done, he puts her blanket over her little body, then looks back at Daisy.

"I know you're mad at me, but can I at least have a small kiss?" he asks, giving her a cute smile.

Daisy just gives in, giving him a small peck on the lips.

Kendall smiles, grabbing Aliciana's car seat and leaving.

* * *

James sits at a table in the Palmwoods park by himself. He's waiting for Mari to arrive. He's finally gotten to know her, and she's extremely cool. James really likes her, plus, they've been hanging out a lot lately. So James is going to ask her to be his girlfriend today. He already knows she'll say yes. Even she already admitted that she likes him too, so she'll say yes, right?

"Hey cutie!" he hears Mari's familiar voice say.

"Hey beautiful," he greets, getting up and hugging her before taking her hand and leading her back to the table. He pulls her chair out for her, before sitting in his own chair across from her. "Hows your day so far?"

"Great," she smiles. "I just got paid, so I wanna go to the movies to see Breaking Dawn..it's on me!"

"Aw, you don't have to pay for me to get in." James tells her.

"I want to!" she says. She really does like James. She hasn't been in a relationship in a while. Her last relationship was a long serious one, so it was kinda hard to move on. But if she is finally gonna move on, it's definitely with James.

James just chuckles, taking her hand into his.

"So, I've had so much fun hanging out with you these past few days," James starts. "I really like you, and I wanna be more than friends. I wanna give you the title. Will you be my girlfriend Mari?"

"Hm, let me think about it," she jokes. "Of course I will!"

James smiles widely, slowly leaning in and giving her a short but cute kiss on the lips.

"So how about that movie?" he questions, getting up and taking her hand into his.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Daisy enters her bedroom, shutting the door behind her, dropping her shopping bags onto the floor and taking her crossbody bag off, hanging it on the hook on her door. She looks up, smiling at the sigh in front of her.

Kendall is laying on the bed, sound asleep with Aliciana laying on his chest. Both her babies look so adorable when they're sleeping! Even though she's mad at him right now, it's really hard not to find this incredibly cute.

Suddenly, Aliciana starts whining a bit, causing Kendall to wake up. He sits up, and starts rocking her in his arms.

"You're home," he says softly, still rocking his daughter.

"Yeah," she replies, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Babe, I'm sorry," he apologizes. "I promise to help you tonight with her, I was just really exhausted from being at the studio all day. Also, I didn't mean it when I said you were acting like a bitch. I was just getting really exhausted and frustrated. You weren't acting like one, okay? I love youuuu!"

"I guess it's okay," she sighs, before resting her head on his shoulder. "But you better help tonight."

"I will," he says, kissing the top of her head. "I promise."

* * *

**James isn't single anymoreeee!  
**

**RandomFact: Happy Thanksgiving lovaassss! I swear, I'm BOUDA GO IN! Im'a eat EVERYTHING! Lmfao. I'm going to my aunts house in Findlay, then I'm heading back to Toledo to eat at my others aunts house. HELLYA! I'ma eat more than I've ever eaten before foreal! I'M READY FAH DIS!  
**

**Review babes!:D  
**


	40. Worldwide

Today is the day of the first concert of the tour, which is kicking off in San Diego, which is the perfect city to kick off in. Why? Because that means Daisy will be able to go! Kendall already told her to go, and to take Aliciana. Him and the guys agreed that when they sing Worldwide, he's gonna bring them both onstage and they're all going to sing to Daisy and Aliciana.

Kendall is going to miss his girls so much, so he made sure to spend as much time as possible with them. So right now, they're just chilling in Daisy's bedroom.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Daisy pouts, resting her head on Kendall's chest. He's going to miss about two months of Aliciana's life! And she's only one month old. By the time he gets back, she's gonna be about three months old. "Me and Aliciana are going to miss you."

"I wish I didn't have to go either, but the show must go on," he sighs, kissing the top of her head. "I need you to be strong. For me, for our daughter. I'm going to miss my girls."

"We're going to Facetime everyday, okay?" she says.

"Okay." Kendall grins. It sucks really bad to have to leave your girlfriend and one month old daughter to go on tour. But it's just something that comes with being famous, you know? He has to deal with it. They all do. But, he'll be back before he knows it, hopefully. He really does enjoy touring and performing for all the beautiful Rushers, but he hates having to leave his girlfriend and daughter.

"I'm gonna miss you princess," he says to his one month old daughter. She's wide awake laying in between both of them. Kendall loves his little girl so much. He's definitely happy that he decided to be in her life after all. He knew he'd regret it if he didn't, so he's happy he did.

"It's gonna be so hard taking care of her without you," Daisy says. "Sonny and Izzy already agreed to help me with her."

"I'll be back before you know it babe," Kendall tells her. "It's just two months, I bet they'll fly by."

"Hopefully." Daisy sighs.

* * *

Daisy lays in Kendall's dressing room with Aliciana as he gets ready. She's laying down on the big comfy couch in there with Aliciana laying on her chest. She's trying to get her to sleep, because it's usually the time for her nap. But she probably can't sleep because of the loudness. It isn't too loud, but the venue already let all the fans in so there's a lot of talking and stuff that they can hear from backstage.

"So, me and the guys were talking," Kendall says, slipping his shirt off before kneeling down in front of the couch by Daisy. "And we think it'd be really cute if we brung you and Aliciana onstage to sing Worldwide to. I know you want us to give the fans a chance, but we're gonna pick them for the whole tour! I wanna dedicate Worldwide to you and our daughter tonight."

"I don't know," Daisy shrugs. "I've never been onstage before! And what if the screams are too loud for her?"

"Before you guys come out, I'll tell them to not be so loud because it'll scare her," Kendall tells her. "Sooo..what do you say?"

Daisy smiles. "Fine."

Kendall grins, leaning in and giving her a short passionate kiss. When they both pull away, he gives her daughter a big kiss on the cheek before standing up to finish changing.

Once Kendall is finished changing, he takes Aliciana into his arms, since she still hasn't fallen asleep.

"I don't think she'll fall asleep," Daisy sighs, sitting up. Aliciana is a light sleeper, so even if she did fall asleep she'd probably wake up to every little noise. Plus, the guys are gonna be onstage in just a bit so it'll be even louder than it already is.

"Oh well." Kendall says, smiling down at his little girl. She looks up at him with her pretty hazel eyes. Kendall loves how she has his eyes, and Daisy's skin color. It looks absolutely adorable. He softly kisses her nose and she grins a bit. "You're so cute."

"Is your mom and Katie coming?" Daisy asks.

"My mom has to work, and I don't know about Katie." Kendall says, before leaning down and kissing his daughters cheek.

Just then, Daisy receives a new message, from Katie.

**From: Katie  
To: Daisy**

**Hi Daisy! I'm on my way to the concert with Jo, and I was wondering if I can stay the night tonight? I really miss you and my niece! :)  
**

"Katie is," Daisy tells her boyfriend. "She just texted me, she's on her way with Jo and she asked me if she could stay the night."

"Say no."

"Why?" Daisy questions, giggling a bit.

"Isn't she annoying to you?" he asks. Daisy shakes her head. "Well, she's annoying to me."

"Wellll, she isn't to me," Daisy replies. She replies saying yes. Aliciana hardly gets to see her aunt, because whenever Mama Knight visits Katie is in school. She thinks it's important for Aliciana to see her aunt a lot. "So I said yeah."

"So are you coming to the airport with us after the concert?" Kendall asks. "Or are we saying our goodbye's here?"

"I wanna go to the airport with you guys," she replies. "I wanna spend time with you as much as possible."

Kendall smiles, walking to the couch and sitting next to his girlfriend.

"Same here."

* * *

"Okay, so for this next song," Logan starts. "You know we usually bring one of you beautiful Rushers up here..but just for today, we wanna do something different."

"So I think you all know, how Kendall has a baby girl, right?" Carlos questions into the mic.

The crowd starts screaming and cheering.

"Well, how would you like it if we brung her and Daisy onstage?" James asks, causing them to go wild again. "Kendall's really gonna miss his girls, so we decided we'd sing to them tonight."

"But, if you do want us to bring my daughter and Daisy onstage," Kendall begins. "We need you guys to not be so loud, okay? Aliciana is only one month old, and I don't want her to get scared. Can all of you do that for us?"

The crowd starts cheering again, and Kendall just chuckles a bit.

"Babe, come on out here!" Kendall calls out.

Pretty soon, Daisy's walking onstage with baby Aliciana in her arms. Good thing the fans aren't screaming or anything, but there are a lot of "Aw's".

"So this is my beautiful baby girl," Kendall grins, taking Aliciana into his arms before taking Daisy's hand into his free hand and leading her over to the stools in the middle of the stage. She just smiles and waves at the fans.

Daisy sits in between Kendall and Carlos on the stool, and James and Logan are at the ends, and Kendall is holding Aliciana in his arm, and has his mic in his free hand.

James starts singing the first verse of Worldwide.

Kendall looks down at Aliciana, and she's still wide awake. He smiles, kissing her forehead and earning lots of "Aw's". He then looks at Daisy, and wraps his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible and kissing her cheek.

"I love you." he says softly into her ear.

"I love you too."

When Kendall sings his part that says "Cause you have my heart." he looks at Daisy, taking her hand into his and causing her to smile.

After the song is over, Daisy hugs Carlos, James, and Logan before approaching Kendall. Carlos takes Aliciana into his arms so Kendall and Daisy can give each other a big hug. Kendall wraps his arms tightly around her shoulders as she wraps hers around his waist.

"You did great," she smiles, looking up at him.

"Thanks babe," he grins, looking down at her and leaning in, giving her a short but passionate kiss.

They then pull away. Carlos gives Aliciana a quick kiss on the cheek before handing her to Daisy, who then goes backstage so they can finish the concert.

* * *

Kendall and Daisy walk through the airport hand in hand. Ugh, this sucks really bad. They're about to leave to finish the tour, and he just doesn't wanna leave his girls. You know how hard it's going to be going two months without them? Really hard!

Carlos, James, and Logan all ready said their good bye's to Daisy, so now they're all just finishing up saying their good bye's to Aliciana.

"We're gonna miss you baby," James coos, smiling as Aliciana wraps her tiny hand around her finger. James kisses her little hand before kissing her cheek.

"Give me my daughter," Kendall says, taking Aliciana into his arms. He holds her tightly against his chest, cuddling her up to him. He kisses the top of her head multiple times. He seriously feels like crying, but he doesn't want to cry! But he does notice that Daisy already looks like she's about to cry. "I'm gonna miss you so much Princess, don't forget about me. I love you baby girl."

He kisses Aliciana's cheek a couple times before handing his daughter to Katie. He already have her a hug goodbye too, so now it's just time to say bye to Daisy. Which aside from Aliciana, will be the hardest to say bye to.

"I need you to be strong, baby," he says softly, taking no time into wrapping his arms tightly around her and pulling her as close as possible. She cries silently into his chest. Kendall sighs, kissing the top of her head before lifting up her face.

Kendall wipes her tears with his thumb, and cups her face into his hand, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, so much," he tells her. "Don't forget that, okay? I don't want you to worry about me messing with other girls, 'cause you're the one who has my heart. Only you and Aliciana are the only girls that will ever hold my heart, you know, unless we have another daughter, which won't be anytime soon."

Daisy giggles a little bit. "I love you too."

"I'm the only one that will ever have your heart too, right?" he asks.

"Of course," Daisy smiles. "Just you and our daughter, no one else."

Kendall softly presses his lips against hers, kissing her lips.

They both pull away a while later, and he gives her another big hug before they pull away from each other.

She watches sadly as he turns around to go to airport security. She then takes Aliciana from Katie and they walk out the airport.

"Daisy, wait!" she hears a familiar voice behind her.

She turns around, and sees Kendall running towards her.

"I forgot to say again, that I love you." he tells her.

She smiles. "I love you too."

Kendall grins, giving her a short passionate kiss before turning back around, heading to the airport security.

Daisy and Katie head outside to Daisy's car. Katie gets into the passengers seat while Daisy buckles Aliciana into he car seat in the back.

Once she's done with that, she gets into the passengers seat. Daisy puts the key into the ignition, wiping the falling tear from her eye.

"You know, he really loves you." Katie says. She knows Kendall loves Daisy very much. He just always seems to happy. Even when he was with Jo, he did not seem this happy. Everytime he hears someone even mention Daisy's name, his face just lights up and he has the biggest smile ever.

Daisy smiles. "I really love him too.

* * *

Daisy lays on her bed next to Katie, whose feeding Aliciana right now. Since Katie doesn't get to see her niece much, she wants to feed her. Katie loves Aliciana so much. She's always wanted a niece, and now she finally has one. It just sucks that she hardly gets to see her. Hopefully Daisy will let her stay the night often to spend time with her.

Just then, Daisy's phone starts ringing, signaling she has a call from Kendall.

"Hey!"

_"Hey babeee! I miss you and Aliciana already! We just boarded the plane and I'm so tired, but I wanted to hear your voice before I go to sleep."  
_

Daisy smiles. "We already miss you too! And aw, you're so cute."

_"I know I am," he chuckles. "Also, I was thinking, and there is no way I'm going to be able to go two months without you and Aliciana, so the reason why you couldn't come on tour with us is because of school, right?"  
_

"Yuup! School sucks."

_"You know, Logan said you can take online classes. You have a laptop and our tour bus has wi-fi. You should really look into that! You can come on tour with us and just take your classes on your laptop."  
_

"That's actually a great idea, I never thought of that! I'll talk to Izzy about it tomorrow, okay?"

_"Alright! Well, I'm so tired so I'm about to take a nap, okay babe? I'll call you tomorrow morning. I love you, good night."  
_

"I love you too, good night!"

* * *

**This will be my last update until I get a new charger for my laptop, idk when that is because I'm BROKE! :(**

**RandomFact: So I was sitting on my bed with my big brother, and this was our convo.  
**

**Me: *sitting on my bed doing my homework listening to Worldwide, and when the part when Kendall sang "Cause you have my heart" came on, my Kendall poster fell on top of me* I knew he wanted me!  
My brother: Shut up..just shut up.  
Me: Don't be jellyy!  
**

**lolol, I love him!  
**

**Review! :D  
**


	41. Make It Work

"Hey guyyssss," Daisy greets, entering the dining room with where Sonny and Izzy are with Aliciana in her arms and Katie walking right behind her. They both just woke up, and they're all changed and everything, and Daisy already got Aliciana changed for the day. Now they're about to eat breakfast with Izzy and Sonny. And Daisy really wants to talk to them about online classes. They probably wouldn't like her leaving for two months, but they have to understand that Aliciana has to be with her dad too.

"Let me see her," Sonny says, taking his little niece into his arms. He leans down and kisses her cheek before sitting on the chair across from Izzy, and next to Daisy. "Hey beautiful."

Izzy smiles, watching Sonny with Aliciana. Sonny loves that little girl so much. Izzy can already tell Sonny will make an amazing father some day.

"So, I wanted to talk to you guys about something.." Daisy starts, playing with her food with her fork. Izzy and Sonny both look at her, waiting for her to keep talking.

"About?" Izzy finally questions.

"Online schooling." she replies. "I was on the phone with Kendall last night, and he told me I should look into that so I can go on tour with them. Guys, it's gonna be hard for me and him to be away from each other for two months, possibly longer! Kendall texted me and said Gustavo and Kelly might add more dates. It especially will be more harder on him because he won't be able to see Aliciana. He said the tour bus has wifi so I can do my classes on my laptop."

Hm, online classes? That doesn't sound so bad. Of course, Izzy isn't excited that her sister and niece might be leaving for maybe more than two months, but she does understand that it's important for Aliciana to be with her dad too. Izzy wouldn't want her to forget about Kendall. That would be just horrible. With moving to San Diego and everything, she thinks Daisy and Kendall have spent so most of their relationship long distance. It's best if they're together, you know?

"I think that's a great idea," Izzy finally says, before taking a sip of her orange juice. "I mean, we're really gonna miss you and Aliciana, but it is best that both of you are with Kendall."

"So, can you guys help me look into that?" Daisy asks.

"Of course." Sonny smiles. "Your school is open today, right? Me and Izzy will go talk to them after breakfast."

"Great!" Daisy exclaims.

* * *

"Babeeeeeeeeeee," Daisy says, holding her iPhone up to show her in the camera. She Facetiming Kendall right now, and she's about to tell her that Sonny and Izzy already arranged online classes for her. She already knows he's going to be extremely happy. "Guess what?"

"What?" Kendall questions.

"Sonny and Izzy already made arrangements for online classes!" Daisy exclaims, smiling as she sees a huge smile appear on her boyfriends face.

"Are you serious!?" he asks excitedly. "When are you going to come? So I can buy you some flight tickets!"

"Well, today I just want it to be a lazy day, and tomorrow I'll pack and everything, so Monday morning?" she suggests.

"We'll be in Denver, Colorado." Kendall says. "Alright babe, I can't wait to see you and Aliciana!"

"Me tooo!"

"I'm so happy now, this news just made my day a hundred times better," he says. "Are you home alone or something? It sounds so...quiet."

"No, I'm in my room with Katie, she's feeding Aliciana, see," Daisy says, facing the camera to Katie whose right next to her and is feeding the little baby girl.

"Hey ugly." Kendall says.

"Hey Kendork." she replies.

"Be careful with my daughter!" he tells her.

"Shut up!"

"You guys are so mean to each other," Daisy giggles, putting the camera back on her. "I'm so glad me and Izzy aren't like that. So what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just here with the boys," Kendall says, showing the guys on camera, and they're all on their phones, not even noticing that Kendall is showing them on Face time.

"They're too glued to those phones!" Daisy laughs, shaking her head. "Technology has fucked our generation up...good thing I'm not like that!"

"Babe..you're using technology right now.." Kendall says slowly.

"Oh shit." she mumbles. "Well, it's for a very important and good reason!"

"Haha, okay that's true." he laughs. "Anywaaaaaay, I think I'm gonna talk to Gustavo about him getting a tour bus just for me, you, and Aliciana. Because I bet the guys are gonna be exhausted with her crying at night, and so we can have...privacy while doing...stuff."

"Kendall, shut up your sisters right here!"

"Yeah, and I understood what you meant by 'stuff'." Katie adds. "EW!"

"Katie, shut up!" Kendall snaps. "Anyway, how does that sound?"

"I think that's a great idea." Daisy says.

"Okay, I'll talk to him after our concert tonight," Kendall replies. "Speaking of which, we just arrived at the venue, so I'll call you tonight, kay? I love you babe, and give our beautiful baby girl a kiss for me."

"Alright, I will! Love you too, goodluck tonight, bye!"

"Thanks, bye."

She ends the Facetime call, and sets her phone on the bed beside her.

She's so happy she doesn't have to be two months without Kendall. She already knew those were about to be the longest two months ever, but now she's going to be with him so she doesn't have to worry about anything.

* * *

**I know this one was extremely short but I had writers block -_- **

**RandomFact: My sister fractured her foot, so she's on crutches. So I've been going to her house to help her around and help her with my nephew while her dude works (which is ALL day) so she let me use her laptop for tonight :) there's only three chapters left including this one, so I'm gonna try an type them all up tonight, and give you a triple update tomorrow (Saturday). Then I'll focus on I'll Make Your Day Special, which if you haven't read check it out pwease :D**

**Review! :D**


	42. Together Again

Daisy groans a bit as her alarm clock on her phone goes off. She sits up, grabbing her iPhone and turning off her alarm. It's 4:30 AM, and she needs to get up and get her and Aliciana ready for the airport. Sonny and Izzy already helped her get her luggage into Izzy's car last night, since she's the one whose going to drop them off at the airport.

She sits up, turning on the light. She looks over at Aliciana's crib, and her baby girl is still sound asleep, so she's going to go ahead and get ready before getting her ready. Daisy gets out of bed, heading to her closet. She picks out some Hollister yoga pants with a blue band, and a Victoria's Secret Love Pink blue sweatshirt, and some black Ugg boots.

She quickly changes before putting her hair into a high bun. She quickly pees and brushes her teeth her bathroom. She then heads over to Aliciana's crib. She decides she's just going to leave her in her nice, warm, comfortable pajamas. It'll be more comfortable for her. Daisy grabs her Love Pink duffle bag that she'll be taking on the plane with her. It has stuff she'll need for Aliciana, her laptop, her iPod, some earphones, and some snacks. She hangs the bag over her shoulder and grabs her iPhone, sticking it in there as well.

Daisy grabs Aliciana's big warm fuzzy zebra print blanket, and takes slowly and gently takes Aliciana into her arms, careful not to wake her. She then wraps the blanket around her so she's all nice and warm.

It's really early, and Daisy hardly ever wakes up with early unless Aliciana does to eat, but then they both go back to sleep. Anyway, hopefully Aliciana will stay asleep on the plane so Daisy can take a nap, because she is so tired. Daisy is definitely not a morning person, but she's kind of getting use to becoming one, since she's a mother now. She isn't fully adjusted yet, though.

She opens her door, turning off the light before heading downstairs. Hopefully Izzy is already awake, because they should be leaving for the airport soon. She definitely does not wanna miss her flight. Both her and Kendall are super excited to see each other.

As she's walking downstairs, she hears a door open behind her.

"Are you leaving for the airport now?" she hears Sonny ask. She turns around and he's standing there, rubbing his eyes.

Daisy nods. "Yeah, is Izzy in there?"

He shakes his head, approaching Daisy. "She must be downstairs already waiting for you."

"Alright," she replies. "Welll, I'm leaving now so..I'll see you in two months."

"Come here," he chuckles a bit, holding his arms out. Daisy hugs him with one arm since she has Aliciana in her other arm, and Sonny wraps his arms around her shoulders, giving her a kiss on the top of her forehead. When he pulls away, he looks down at Aliciana. He gives her a couple kisses on the cheek. "Take care of my baby for me! I'm gonna miss both of you, and be safe and behave, okay?"

"Okay," Daisy giggles, continuing to go down the stairs. "I'll be fine, don't worry!"

"Text me once your plane lands!" he calls out, heading back to his' and Izzy's bedroom.

"Kay!"

When she finally reaches downstairs, Izzy is already in there waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" Izzy questions, grabbing Aliciana's car seat and setting it on the couch.

"Damn, do you want me to go or something?" Daisy questions, giggling.

"Of course not!" Izzy replies. "I'm gonna miss both of you so much, but I know how much you miss Kendall and I don't want you to miss your flight."

Daisy just smiles a bit, as she carefully puts Aliciana into her car seat. She buckles her all up, and puts the zebra print blanket over her so she can be super warm, since it's probably really cold out. Daisy was freezing just in her room, so good thing she put her soft cheetah print blanket in Izzy's car. She can definitely use that on the plane.

"Alright, let's go." Daisy tells her older sister, taking Aliciana's car seat and walking toward the door.

When they get outside, while Daisy gets Aliciana's car seat all settled in the back, Izzy turns the car on to heat it up meanwhile.

Daisy gets into the passengers seat when she's all done, and they drive off.

They finally arrive at the airport.

When they get Daisy's stuff on a luggage cart, they head inside.

"I'm really gonna miss you little sister," Izzy says, before pulling her sister into a huge hug, and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm gonna miss you too big sister." Daisy replies, hugging her sister tightly.

"And I'm gonna miss you Princess," Izzy coos, kneeling down and giving her niece a kiss on the forehead. "So, call me when your plane lands."

"I will."

"Bye."

Daisy grabs Aliciana's carseat, and heads off to go through airport security.

* * *

Daisy takes her earphones out of her ears, realizing the plane is finally landing. She's been on this plane for a little more than two hours. Even though that really isn't a lot, it felt like forever. It's still kind of dark out, though. It's a little past 6AM. Anyway, she's so glad that Aliciana didn't cry or anything. She was sleeping almost the whole time. She only woke up to drink her bottle, then went right back to sleep. As for Daisy, she couldn't sleep at all. Sleeping while sitting is really uncomfortable to her, so hopefully she'll be able to fall asleep when they get to the guys' hotel, she's still extremely tired.

When the plan finally lands, she takes off her seatbelt, before putting her iPod, earphones, and iPhone back into the duffle bag. She then unbuckles the seatbelt on Aliciana's carseat. She hangs the dufflebag over her shoulder before grabbing Aliciana's car seat and getting off the plane.

She was texting Kendall the whole plane ride, and right as the plane was landing, he said he was already at the airport waiting. She's so excited to see him! She knows it's only been a couple days, but she misses him like crazy! She even has butterflies in her stomach. She just can't wait to be in his arms again.

Excitedly, she walks through the airport, looking around for her boyfriend. She frowns a bit as she doesn't see him, but then she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders from behind. She turns around, smiling as she comes face to face with her adorable boyfriend.

"Babe!" he exclaims, taking no time into wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Daisy sets Aliciana's car seat down beside them, hugging him back tightly. She then looks up at him, and he leans down and kisses her passionately.

"I missed you!" she says.

"I missed you too!" he replies. They both pull away, and Kendall kneels down in front of Aliciana's car seat. He leans in and softly kisses her cheek. "Aw, she's so adorable when she's sleeping."

Daisy smiles. "Speaking of sleeping, I'm so tired! I could literally just fall asleep right now."

"Well, let's go get your luggage so we can head to the hotel so you can sleep, okay?" he suggests.

"Pleaseee." she replies.

Once they get all her luggage and put it in the limo, the limo drives them to the hotel they're going to be staying at for the night.

Kendall buckles Aliciana's carseat into the limo, then sits next to her, and Daisy sits right next to him. She yawns, resting her head on his shoulder. Kendall just smiles, taking her hand into his and intertwining their fingers.

"I'm so glad we don't have to be away from each other for two months," he tells her.

"Me too." she replies softly, trying her hardest not to fall asleep.

When they finally arrive at the hotel, Kendall gives Daisy his room key so he can go up there with Aliciana while he gets her bags onto his and Daisy's tour bus. Yup, Kendall talked to Gustavo and Kelly about it, and they got them a perfect tour bus! It has a crib, nice kitchen, a big comfortable bed, a nice bathroom. It's really cozy, too.

Daisy takes Aliciana's car seat, and her duffle bag and heads inside the hotel. It's really calm and quiet right now, since everyone is still sleeping.

When she finally finds the correct room, she unlocks it and enters. It's really nice and big, but she's too tired to explore it right now. Maybe when she wakes up, but right now she's just ready to knock out. She shuts the door, locking it. Kendall has an extra key, so it's all good.

Daisy takes Aliciana out of her car seat, laying her in the middle of the bed and putting the blanket over her little body. She then takes off her uggs, before crawling under the blankets herself next to her baby girl. She kisses her cheek, before finally closing her eyes to sleep.

When Kendall enters the room, he smiles as he sees his two favorite girls. They're both sound asleep and look absolutely adorable. Kendall is gonna hate him for this, but he doesn't care. He takes his iPhone out, snapping a picture of them before putting it on Instagram and Twitter, captioning it "Now that my two loves are here, I feel complete." with a heart.

He sets his iPhone onthe bedside table, before joining his girls. He lays on the other side of Aliciana, leaning in and giving Daisy a kiss on the cheek, before kissing Aliciana's head, then he closes his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

"I'm so happy that you're joining us on tour!" Carlos exclaims, as they all eat breakfast at the resturaunt in the hotel. He was so excited to find out that Daisy will be touring with them. He was gonna go crazy without his best friend! He knows he could've still talked on the phone with her and stuff, but he'd rather have her here in person.

"Me too!" Daisy replies back, smiling. Aside from Sonny and Izzy, the person she's really gonna miss is Marcus. He was so sad to find out that she was leaving for a couple months, be she reassured him that once the tour is over, she'd go back to regular school. He said it's gonna be weird having the locker all to himself, and they have so many classes together, they're like partner in crimes because they're always getting in trouble together.

"So when do you start your online classes?" Logan questions.

"Tomorrow," Daisy replies.

Since the guys usually don't have to be at the venues until around five PM, Kendall's going to be the one watching Aliciana to Daisy can take her online classes. Daisy will already be done by five, so when it's time for Kendall to leave, she'll be the one watching her. Then at night after the concerts, is the time where they all three spend time together. And when Aliciana's sound asleep, it'll be time for Daisy and Kendall to just cuddle and talk and...stuff.

"If you ever need anyone to watch the baby while you're taking your classes or studying, I'm here." James says.

"Okay." Daisy smiles.

* * *

**I thought this chapter was cute :) **

**RandomFact: One more chapter left :D D: I'm sad...WHO ELSE IS!? But don't forget, there will be a sequel :) I didn't have time to type it, but HOPEFULLY I can have it up tomorrow. If not, then I'll have to wait to type and put up the last chapter until I get a new charger for my laptop.**

**Review! :D**


	43. You're All I Need

**This one might be short or lame because..well...it's the last chapter! :'( Don't be sad, there's a sequel :) I'm not gonna start it right away, though. After I'll Make Your Day Special, and another story I have in mind are done, I'll start it :D**

* * *

"What time is everyone suppose to be coming?" Kendall questions, going through Daisy's closet to pick an outfit out. Since they just got back from tour about a week ago, Daisy thought it'd be a good idea to have a little get together at their house. Their house is pretty big, so it's all good. Not a lot of people will be coming anyway. Just The guys, Jennifer, Mari, Abigial, Megan, Audrey, Corey, Anthony (the guy Megan has been seeing), Marcus, and Jo.

Kendall and Daisy have the house to themselves, because Sonny and Izzy are on their honeymoon. Yup, they already got married a couple days ago, and they are extremely happy. Daisy's very happy for her sister, and Sonny. He's legit like a big brother to her, so she's happy they're both happy. She hopes her and Kendall make it together that long.

"James texted me and said they're almost here, so they'll be here in about fifteen minutes," Daisy replies, beginning to change three month old Aliciana. "And Marcus is gonna come in a bit too."

"Okay," Kendall says, slipping his shirt on.

Once they're all finished changing, Kendall takes Aliciana into his arms and they all head downstairs.

"So, I was thinking about going to get my tattoo soon," Daisy starts. Before Aliciana was born, she was really wanting to get a tattoo. She decided she's going to get Aliciana's name in cursive on her wrist with a heart around it, but she wanted to wait until after she was born. Now that they're back from tour, she wants to get it done soon.

"What exactly are you gonna get?" Kendall asks. He knows she's gonna get a tattoo of Aliciana's name, but he doesn't know how exactly she's going to get it. Kendall also is going to get Aliciana's name. He was thinking of getting it on his hip or something. He isn't sure yet.

"I wanna get her name in cursive with a heart around it on my wrist," she replies. She can't wait to get it done, but she's scared because she knows it'll hurt. Kendall said it doesn't hurt, but she knows it did. He's just trying to be all manly. But Kendall agreed to hold her hand through it all. She's still kind of scared, though. Of course that pain will never compare to the pain of her giving birth. That was the worst pain ever.

"I wanna get mine done soon too," he says. "We should go this weekend."

"Sounds good," she replies. "I'm scared..I already know it's gonna hurt."

"Babe, it doesn't even hurt," he tells her. "Plus, I'll hold your hand...like I said."

She smiles, kissing his cheek. "It's still gonna hurt, though."

"It'll be fine," he says. "Just remember...that you gave birth to a baby, and I bet that hurt like ten times worse then getting a tattoo will."

"Trueeeee." she agrees.

Kendall gets up, laying Aliciana down in the crib they have set up for her in the living room, since she fell alseep. He leans down, softly kissing her forehead before covering her up with a pink soft blanket to keep her warm. While Kendall does that, Daisy lays down on the couch.

When he's finished, he approaches her on the couch.

"Scoot over," he says. Daisy does as told, scooting over a bit so he can lay next to her. Kendall lays down, facing her and wrapping an arm tightly around her waist, pulling her close.

"I'm so cold," she shivers, cuddling up to him. "Keep me warm."

"Of course." he smiles, holding her as close as possible, keeping her warm.

Just as she's all warm and comfortable, the doorbell rings.

"You wanna get that?" she asks. Daisy would get up and open the door, but she's super warm and comfortable right now. Plus, Kendall is on the edge of the couch, so it'll be easier for him to just get up and open the door instead of her climbing over him to open it.

"I guess," Kendall chuckles, getting off the couch and heading toward the front door. He opens the door, and everyone is out there. By everyone, he means the guys (including Cory and Anthony), and the girls (including Jennifer and Jo) are out there too. They all came in two cars. Kendall knows because he sees Carlos' car, and Audrey's car in the driveway.

"What's up everyoneee," Kendall greets, doing the manly handshake/hug with the guys as they walk in, then giving a small hug to each girl as they walk in. Once everyone is in, he enters the house and shuts the door behind him.

"Marcus isn't here yet?" Jo asks, as she looks around and he's no where to be found. She thinks Marcus is really hot. They recently started talking. They started off talking on Facebook, then Marcus eventually asked for her number, and they text and talk on the phone a lot. She really likes him, she thinks he likes her too.

"He just texted me saying he's on his way," Daisy tells her, sitting up. She can tell that Marcus and Jo like each other. Daisy is trying to hook them up. She thinks they'd be really cute together. But if Jo does anything to hurt him, Daisy will get her. Marcus means a lot to her, and he's a really nice guy that wouldn't hurt a girl. Daisy would hate to see his cute little sensitive heart broken.

"Oh now you get up," Kendall retorts, sitting next to her.

"Shut upppp," she replies, grabbing his face and leaning in to give him a little peck on the lips.

"Aw, look at little Aliciana!" Megan exclaims, smiling down at the sleeping little girl. "Can I hold her?"

"Can you wait till she wakes up?" Kendall asks. "She just fell asleep and she hasn't tooken a nap in all day."

"Okay," Megan says, before approaching Anthony and sitting on his lap. Megan and Anthony are now officially a couple. Carlos is really relieved that Megan finally found someone of her own. He was starting to get really tired of her trying to get at him when he clearly has a girlfriend. Even Jennifer was starting to get bothered. But Carlos always told her to just not say anything.

Just then, the door bell rings again.

"You wanna get that?" Kendall asks, looking at Daisy.

She just giggles, nodding. "I guess."

Daisy gets up off the couch, heading toward the door. She opens it up, and there's Marcus standing out there.

"Hey dudeeee!" she greets, giving him a huge hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" he replies, giving her a squeeze.

They pull away from each other, and Daisy steps aside to let him in. Once he enters, she shuts the door, locking it.

"Hi Marcus," Jo greets, heading toward him.

"Hey cutie," she replies, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wraps his around her neck.

Daisy just smiles, looking at them.

"Just go out already!" Carlos finally says, causing both Marcus and Jo to blush.

"Hey, we should play truth or dare." James randomly suggests.

"Nothing stupid though, right?" Logan asks.

"Duh." Abigail retorts.

"Alriiiight," James says. "I'll start!"

* * *

Lucy sits at the Palmwoods park on her laptop. She's really bored, so she's on Facebook scrolling through her newsfeed. She comes across a picture of Aliciana. She's wide awake, and it almost looks like she's smiling. Lucy can't get over how gorgeous this little girl is. Probably one of the cutest baby girls she's ever seen. She's just jealous that another girl had Kendall's baby rather than her.

"Is she yours?" she hears a voice say behind her.

Startled a bit, Lucy turns around and sees a tall dark haired boy. He's really cute, but she's never seen him around. He must be new to the Palmwoods.

"Oh no," Lucy replies. "She's my ex boyfriends daughter."

Okay, Kendall and her never officially went out, but they kind of did. So he'd still be considered her ex boyfriend, right?

"I see," the dude says. "Well, I'm Brad. I just moved here to the Palmwoods to become a male model."

"Niice," she grins. "I'm Lucy..a rock singer."

"Cool." he smiles. "So, can you show me around?"

"Sure," Lucy says, shutting her laptop. "Let's stop by my apartment to drop off my laptop then I'll give you a tour of the Palmwoods."

"Okay."

* * *

Kendall enters Daisy's room, shutting the door behind him. It's about 9 PM, and everyone just left. They had a pretty good day. They played truth or dare, then just listening to music and talked. They all barely get to do that anymore. They also got Jo and Marcus to kiss, which it was obvious that they both enjoyed.

He approaches Aliciana's crib, and his little girl is sound asleep. She only took about a thirty minute lap earlier, then she woke up and was awake ever since. So she must be really tired.

"Well, it's just us now." Kendall grins, crawling onto the bed and hovering over her, giving her a quick passionate kiss before planting kisses all down her jaw, and neck.

"Kendallll..I'm tired," she whines, trying to push him off of her. "Tomorrow, okay?"

"Fiiiiine." he sighs, before giving her one more kiss and laying beside her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Daisyyyy, I love you so much, more than words can even explain."

"I love you more than words can even explain too." she smiles. "You, and Aliciana are all I need."

"You guys are all I need too." he replies, kissing her forehead. "You're all I'll ever need."

* * *

**Well, TADA! **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this story :D I enjoyed writing it! Thank you SO much for everyone who favorited/followed and of course, REVIEWED! Even if you reviewed only once, THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**RandomFact: Now that I'm done with this, my main focus will be I'll Make Your Day Special. And I have a feeling that no one likes that story? :( If you haven't, can you please check it out and leave a review? It'd really make me happy! Btw, next chapter to that should be posted up later today so be on the look out :)**

**REVIEW, EVERYONE ONE LAST TIME PLEASE! :D **

**Can you beautifuls get me to 200? :) **


End file.
